Un amor Sobrenatural
by Yoru Uchiha
Summary: La historia trata de criaturas sobrenaturales mezclandose entre los ninjas de la hoja para proteger a los suyos; que pasaria si a los Sobrenaturales se les haya enseñado a odiar a los humanos, podran nuestros ninjas ganarse los corazones do los inmortales... entren y averiguenlo
1. ¿Que es familia?

Primero que nada una pequeña aclaración, esta historia es casi completamente Ooc, ósea SasukexOc, NarutoxOc, GaaraxOc, KakashixOc, NejixOc. Bueno estas son solo por ahora, el resto veré que hago, por cierto ya todos saben pero debo repetirlo los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto pero la historia si es MIA al igual que los personajes Oc! (seré posesiva¬¬). Bien para quienes hayan leído antes mi historia la estoy re subiendo, corrigiendo todos mis errores ahora que me he dado un tiempo lejos de los exámenes, gracias por sus comentarios me encantaron y mejorare todo, de acuerdo ahora si lean por favor.

Mi familia y ¿el inicio de la catastrofe?

Pov's…

Hola… supongo que debería presentarme mi nombre es Layra, tengo 16 años soy una hibrida mitad vampiro mitad ángel, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 5 años dejándome sola junto con mi hermano gemelo que una exacta copia de mí, su nombre es Kris. Mis padres fueron asesinados por humanos –asquerosos- que deseaban arrebatarles sus poderes, creían que podían manejar a los vampiros como lo habían conseguido en otra época con los licántropos, pero mi padre no se dejó vencer, él no se convertiría en un arma a merced de seres tan insignificantes, por desgracia se desato una batalla entre el ejército humano y mi pueblo, el reino que mi padre dirigió lo siguió hasta la muerte, pocos sobrevivimos, si a eso se le puede llamar el tener que escapar y ocultarse para no terminar muertos. Desde entonces he cuidado de mi hermano con mi vida, lo hice durante tres años, hasta que mi tío Kyriu nos encontró y nos llevó a vivir con él, para mi desgracia él vivía entre humanos, así que tuvimos que mezclarnos para ello teníamos que entrar a la escuela, yo pensaba que sería la más grande de las torturas hacer los únicos "sobrenaturales" en ese lugar pero me equivoque…

El primer día de escuela en la primaria, niños humanos por todas partes, jugando, corriendo, esparciendo su asqueroso aroma por todas partes, criaturas repugnantes, mi tío nos enseñó como debíamos comportarnos, o más bien como debíamos "actuar", sus enseñanzas son peor que la clase de herbolaria, fue demasiado aburrida y agotadora, varias veces me opuse a tan desquiciadas reglas, es que ¿no puedo morderlos si me enojan?, ¿ni quemarlos?, ¿qué clase de mundo es este?, en fin nos acompañó hasta la entrada de la escuela y se despidió de nosotros. Así que tuvimos que entrar nosotros solos hasta el salón donde nos encontramos con la maestra a quien le habían informado de nuestra llegada.

-Niños ellos son Layra y Kris son nuevos en la escuela y espero se lleven muy bien.

Mi vista inmediatamente se dirigió a un par de niños en la parte de atrás uno de pelo verde y la otra de pelo negro, podía sentir sus almas demoniacas, sin poder evitarlo una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, al parecer la escuela no sería tan aburrida como había pensado. Luego mi mente volvió a la realidad gracias a la voz de la maestra.

-Chicos ¿quieren presentarse ante la clase?

-Por supuesto- respondí- mi nombre es Layra, no me gustan las mentiras así como las personas que sienten lastima de sí mismas, y me gusta estar la mayor parte del tiempo sola- termine mi "grandiosa" presentación- nótese el sarcasmo- en realidad no quería tener amigos humanos, ya que me parecían asquerosos y si estaba mucho tiempo con ellos seguramente los mataría, y esa era otra regla de mi tío "no los mates", ridículo.

-Bueno, sigo yo, hola mi nombre es Kris, amo los deportes, los juegos y odio a la gente hipócrita o que lastime a las personas por diversión- mi hermano aunque era parecido a mi físicamente era mucho más alegre e hiperactivo que yo, era más demostrativo y aunque en el fondo yo también lo era, prefería mi mascara por -así decirlo- de solitaria, mi hermano era tan alegre que me contagiaba y por eso solo a él le mostraba mi verdadera forma de ser.

La clase estaba pasmada con nuestras presentaciones, creo que nos vieron como si fuéramos "malos", en fin, humanos menos con los que tratar, sin embargo los del fondo pidieron a la profesora que si nos podíamos sentar con ellos, al parecer les habíamos agradado, pues la sonrisa que tenían no se les quitaba, yo me senté con el chico y mi hermano con la niña, nos platicaron un poco de cómo eran las cosas en la escuela. Luego a la hora del receso…

-Hola, no nos hemos presentado aún, yo soy Len-dijo el chico de ojos verdes- y creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa bastante real y algo contagiosa, se veía que era muy simpático.

-Yo soy Sora- dijo la azabache- y seremos muy buenas amigas- dijo refiriéndose a mí, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue: "creo que esta algo loca, pero sí, creo que seremos amigas".

-¿Ustedes que son?, note sus auras cuando entre al salón- dije casi sin pensarlo, eso de la curiosidad se me daba mucho.

-Soltó una ligera risa- así que tú eres muy directa- dijo la chica de ojos turquesa- me agradas, yo soy un demonio y Len es una dríada-comenzó a reír hasta que le dolió el estómago.

-¿Una dríada?- pregunte conteniendo mi risa- que eso no es un término femenino-dije mirando al peliverde

-Si muy graciosas, pues soy hijo de una dríada y un elfo, ¡prefiero que me digan elfo!-dijo haciendo un puchero y volteando el rostro.

Mi hermano reía a mas no poder, no supe si por el femenino de la palabra o por la actitud tan infantil.

-Bueno ¿y ustedes que son? -dijo la chica de ojos amatista.

-Pues somos mitad ángel mitad vampiro- contesto Kris, una vez se quitó las lágrimas que le salieron de tanto reír.

-¡Wow!- exclamaron los dos- pero que combinación tan mas peculiar, creo que nunca antes había oído de uno igual-dijo el chico.

-Si bueno, como sea-dije restándole importancia- que les parece si jugamos en mi casa al terminar la escuela- dije con una mínima sonrisa, la verdad estaba contenta de no ser la única "peculiar" en el mundo humano.

-Claro será divertido- contesto Len otra vez sonriendo, "_como hace eso, que nunca deja de sonreír_" eso fue lo que pensé, pero no lo dije.

Fin del Pov's Layra

En la mansión Keyos (apellido de Layra y Kris) se veían entrando a cuatro niñitos de 8 años.

-Vamos dense prisa- grito un chico de cabellos blancos, subiendo a prisa las escaleras

-Te caerás si sigues corriendo en las escaleras-respondió una niña de ojos azules, cuidando que su hermano no se cayera, "_mi hermano a veces es tan irritante, de donde saco tanta energía_"

-Espérenos- dijo una demonio subiendo las escaleras-Len date prisa- volteo a ver a su acompañante que se encontraba muy por detrás de ellos.

-¡Esta casa es espeluznante!, ¡creo que vi zombis en la sala!-grito y subió corriendo dejando una estela de humo por donde pasaba

-Si serás cobarde- dijo Sora corriendo tras todos

Una vez llegaron a la habitación de los gemelos.

-Pero que genial esta tu cuarto-dijo emocionada la chica de pelo obscuro.

El cuarto tenía decoraciones negras y azules de un lado y del otro eran negras y naranjas, había un estante lleno de libros dos camas bastante grandes, varios juguetes muy bien ordenados, y unas lunas, estrellas y soles colgando del techo.

-Gracias-dijo la chica cuyo pelo era del color de la cal.

-Esta de lujo-dijo Len tirándose en una de las camas.

-¡He!-se quejó el chico de ojos azules- ¡quítate de mi cama!-grito saltándole encima haciéndole cosquillas

-No… para- no podía parar de reír, pues uno de sus puntos débiles es que tenía muchas cosquillas.

-¡Hey! también queremos jugar- dijeron ambas chicas lanzándoles almohadazos a los chicos, comenzando así una guerra de almohadas hasta que…

-Pero que están haciendo-pregunto una voz muy profunda que provenía de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tío, nosotros- comenzó el peliblanco sin saber cómo explicarse, no es que le tuviera miedo a su tío- no que va- solo que era un poco intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

-Lo que pasa es que invitamos a nuestros amigos a jugar- completo su hermana- ¿acaso hicimos mal?- pregunto con suma seriedad, le encantaba encarar a su tío, quería demostrarse a sí misma que no se dejaría intimidar ante nadie por más fuerte que fuera y a su tío le encantaba ponerle pruebas, él quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar su sobrina por defender lo que ella quiere, era algo que le recordaba tanto a su hermano, siempre en contra de él con tal de defender a su amada esposa.

-No, sobrina y ¿ustedes quienes son?- pregunto viendo fijamente a los desconocidos.

-Yo soy Sora, es un placer-dijo bajando un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto al vampiro

-Yo soy Len-dijo el joven haciendo lo mismo que su amiga

-Ya veo, un hibrido elfo y un demonio, parece que escogen bien a sus amistades- dijo sonriéndole a sus sobrinos (Inner: ¬¬ en serio, un demonio como amigo es ¿una buena elección?, yo: ¡Cállate! Es mi fic, Inner: querrás decir nuestro fic, Yo: nada que... Es mío tu solo me distraes diciendo que debo estudiar para mis exámenes, cosa que si debo hacer T-T, Inner. Yo solo te lo digo para que después no vengas chillando que sacaste mala nota, yo: que mala, no entiendes mi sufrimiento si no actualizo o escribo T-T)

-Gracias-dijo la chica de ojos azules

-Layra, ven debo hablar contigo un minuto

-De acuerdo,- volteo a ver a sus amigos y hermano- ahora vuelvo- dicho esto salió de la habitación-¿qué sucede tío?-pregunto viéndole a los ojos. Aunque su tío no estuvo cuando lo necesitaron, este se había hecho como su padre, en realidad era muy parecido al según lo poco que podía recordar de su progenitor e igual con el tiempo se había ganado el respeto y admiración de su parte, pues era muy fuerte y le enseñaba toda clase de combates y le ayudo a practicar con sus poderes. Lo único que no le agradaba era su constante negación a que la dejase ir a su antiguo hogar, decía que era muy peligroso para una niña como ella, cuando iba a entender que ella no era de cristal no se iba a romper y era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba- e incluso de lo que se imaginaba ella misma- pero en fin no podía ir si él no la dejaba porque tenía bloqueado el _sflim _un espejo mágico que servía como portal.

-Ven sígueme-dijo guiándola hasta su despacho, lugar que él había declarado prohibido, ¡já! aunque él no sabía que su adorada sobrina ya había entrado, "dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero yo digo que por suerte el gato tenía nueve vidas" solo que ella no había encontrado nada interesante a parte de unos libros antiguos que se dedicaba a leer cada que tenia tiempo.

-Debe ser serio si me traes aquí-dijo cruzando la puerta, el despacho consistía en una habitación grande con las paredes de color gris, varios estantes con libros de diferentes temas, diferentes colores y tamaños, un escritorio al fondo donde descansaban pergaminos escritos en latín y una computadora, (que hay que ser modernos no? XD) del techo colgaba un candelabro muy antiguo pero en perfectas condiciones, también había una ventana que abarcaba toda una pared y daba hacia el patio trasero en donde se podía apreciar un Quiosco de mármol color perla con varias enredaderas de flores amarillas.

-Bastante-dijo volteando a verla-necesito que me acompañes a un lugar-cuando eran más pequeños les había contado historias de mundos fantásticos con demonios, magos y quimeras, historias que ellos ignoraban eran reales, desde la más alegre y romántica, hasta la más cruel y devastadora.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó mientras sus ojos destilaban un tenue color rojo mezclándose con el azul volviendo sus ojos lilas- ¿es una misión?, o quizá ¿un viaje?-dijo sonriendo pues esperaba con ansias salir de ese mundo y que mejor si viajaban a tierras lejanas donde ella no tuviera que esconderse donde no tuviera que suponer ser algo que no era, poder vivir, donde pudiera entrenar hasta ser la más fuerte de su clan y poder regresar a su hogar a reclamar el lugar que por derecho le correspondía, poder enorgullecer a su padre.

-Algo así, iremos a visitar a unos amigos míos, parece que está a punto de pasar algo devastador y no lo voy a permitir-dijo sonriéndole de lado mostrándole uno de sus colmillos

-Bueno-dijo volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad-supongo que en algo puedo servir- dijo suspirando

-¡Já!, eres igual a tu padre-dijo mientras le revolvía un poco los cabellos con dulzura, su hermano siempre estaba ansioso de probar su potencial y que mejor que en una batalla de vida o muerte, pero él esperaba que su sobrina fuera más inteligente como lo había sido su madre, no debía precipitarse, el mundo de las guerras no perdonaba la imprudencia ni la inocencia que eran las dos cosas que sus sobrinos poseían, las personas no se mostrarían piadosas con ellos solo por ser niños, prueba de ello eran sus recuerdos, recuerdos bañados en sangre, dolor y pena- debemos darnos prisa-dijo acercándose a un librero, de allí retiro varios libros y coloco su mano sobre la fría madera, desprendiendo una luz purpurina, el librero comenzó a retroceder o eso le pareció a Layra el librero parecía convertirse en agua y de allí salió un espejo antiguo con el marco dorado con letras grabadas que ella no sabía interpretar, salió del librero creando ondas en él, una vez toco el suelo el librero dejo de temblar y volvió a la normalidad

-¿Que fue eso?, ¿A dónde vamos que tenemos que atravesar el _sflim_?-pregunto sintiendo como la curiosidad la embargaba pero debía mantenerse seria, era la segunda vez que podía apreciar aquel espejo, la primera fue cuando ella recién había llegado a la casa de su tío teniendo que pasar por el para escapar del mundo en donde nació, de pronto se tensó a la vez que sentía algo de miedo, quizá en el fondo –por muy enterrado que fuera- existía el pensamiento de que de que ella sola no podría contra sus mismos demonios y que terminaría fallándole a sus padres, a su tío y a su hermano.

-Es un hechizo derivado de la capacidad de las dríadas para penetrar en la naturaleza y permanecer allí a su antojo- dijo tocando el marco de tan peculiar espejo para luego cerrar los ojos y pronunciar palabras en latín lo que provoco que el espejo se iluminara por un momento y después mostrara un bosque espeso con árboles enormes y la luna resplandeciente en el cielo rodeada de estrellas- allí es a donde tenemos que ir- señalo dentro del espejo

-Está bien-dijo acercándose un poco al espejo-¿es seguro?-dijo a la par que su mano tocaba la superficie del espejo y al hacerlo el espejo la succiono, al atravesarlo cayó al suelo en medio de un bosque-eso dolió- se quejó poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía sus ropas, poco después su tío se hallaba junto a ella-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Son los bosques de un lugar llamado Konoha-dijo mientras avanzaba entre el espeso bosque

-¿Konoha?-repitió bastante aturdida "_este lugar es real_", pensó algo incrédula, pues su tío había narrado historias de este lugar y los demonios que en el habitaban pero en su momento le había parecido tan irreal que no creyó que fuera más que un cuento.

Pov's Layra

Luego de un rato de caminar llegamos a una aldea, entramos sin problemas aparentes y nos dirigimos directamente a una torre. Al entrar se hallaban reunidas varias personas un grupo tenía el cabello y ojos negro, físicamente parecían vampiros pero por el aroma que tenían era obvio que eran simples humanos, extrañamente no me daban repulsión, la única mujer entre ellos parecía muy gentil, empecé a pasear mi vista entre ellos luego de examinar a la mujer seguí con la persona a su lado era un hombre mayor tenía el rostro muy serio (N/A: O sea ¬¬ típica cara de estreñido Uchiha) cosa que me desagrado sobremanera, según pude apreciar tomaba la cintura de la mujer por lo cual debía ser su pareja, luego seguí con los mas jóvenes al frente de ellos, el más alto que probablemente me ganaba por 2 años, tenía unas ojeras pero su semblante aunque serio era mucho más amigable en cierta forma que el de su "padre" si no me equivocaba, por ultimo divise a un chico de mi edad y estatura este se veía algo tenso, no me extrañaría que supiera que ni mi tío ni yo somos mortales, sin embargo cuando noto que lo observaba dirigió su mirada a la mía, por alguna extraña razón cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron coloque una sonrisa, que al parecer fue devuelta por el moreno; esa acción me relajo un poco, seguí paseando mi vista por aquel lugar, el siguiente grupo que note eran solo tres los integrantes pero con una característica en común "ojos blancos", parecían espectros, solo uno era mayor, seguramente de la edad del otro sujeto, tenía a dos chicos al frente de mi edad, una pequeña que se notaba era sumamente tímida su cabello casi parecía violeta, el chico a su lado tenía una cara muy seria para su edad y su cabello era de color café; a estos no les tome suma importancia y dirigí mi vista al frente topándome con una mujer pelirroja y ojos entre azul y verde quien sonreía, seguramente para que me aventurase a pasar al frente; pues desde que habíamos entrado a la habitación no me separe de mi tío, luego vi a una mujer que se notaba mucho más madura de pelo rubio y sumamente voluminosa, luego vi a un rubio de ojos azules con el cabello algo alborotado y una enorme sonrisa, esta si me dio algo de confianza por lo cual me separe un poco de mi tío; luego note algo de movimiento, entre las piernas del rubio se encontraba una copia exacta de él, sin duda de mi edad pero era más bajo que yo por lo que pude apreciar, este tenía unas marcas parecidas a los bigotes de un gato… no más bien un zorro en cada mejilla; le sonreí de una manera muy ancha dándole algo de confianza, el rubio menor me devolvió la sonrisa, una que me dejo perpleja, no pensé que un simple humano pudiera sonreírle a… un monstruo y en cierta forma aquella sonrisa me recordó a mi hermano, sin embargo no deje que esto se reflejara en mi rostro, una vez me fije que eran los últimos en la habitación voltee mi rostro a mi tío y se encontraba bastante serio mirando fijamente al rubio mayor. No sabía que ese día cambiaría por completo mi existencia, ni que mi vida y la de los que más me importan se verían implicadas….

Fin Pov's Layra

-¿Quién es ella Kyriu?-pregunto el rubio pasando detrás del escritorio dejando a su hijo con su esposa

-Es mi sobrina, Minato, última sobreviviente de su clan- informo como si nada.

-Ya veo-dijo la rubia de ojos color miel

-Tío, ¿qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto un tanto molesta, además de que todos en la sala habían posado su vista en ella, provocando que se incomodara

-Necesitamos su ayuda-dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña

-Si no les molesta me seria menos incomodo si al menos supiera vuestros nombres-dijo la vampiresa resistiendo sus ganas de alzar la voz, la situación le parecía de lo más bizarra, "_Que mi tío no odia a los humanos y los impuros, entonces ¿Qué sucede aquí?_"

-Claro- dijo la pelirroja- mucho gusto mi nombre es Kushina, él es mi esposo Minato y ella es su madre Tsunade -dijo señalándolos respectivamente- y él es mi hijo Naruto- dijo tomándole la mano colocándolo enfrente de ella- saluda hijo

-Hola-dijo el rubio algo tímido

-Hola Naruto-dijo extendiéndole la mano, el otro tardo unos segundos en corresponder el gesto estrechando su mano-hmp –dijo para luego sonreír de lado

-Hola yo soy Hiashi –dijo un hombre ganándose la atención de la pequeña- y ella es mi hija Hinata- la aludida solo hizo una pequeña reverencia- y él es su primo Neji- y otro hizo lo mismo que la ojiperla

-Hola-dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza la ojiazul

-Solo faltan los Uchiha- dijo el ojirrojo, tomado la mano de su sobrina para que se volteara a ver a los mencionados

-Hola yo soy Mikoto y él es mi esposo Fugaku- dijo con una sonrisa- y ellos son mis hijos Itachi y Sasuke- dijo señalando primero al mayor y luego al menor, estos no cambiaron su semblante frio sin embargo bajaron un poco la cabeza.

-Hmp-dijo la pequeña- hola es un placer Mikoto-san –dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y subiéndola de inmediato, era una vieja regla en las familias de vampiros más prestigiosas, según el tiempo y el nivel de la inclinación era el respeto que se demostraba, mientras más inclinado estuviera el vampiro mayor era el respeto demostrado- tío aún no sé qué es lo que pinto en todo esto- menciono colocándose en frente de su tío con las manos en la cadera intentando mostrarse autoritaria.

-Eso nos los explicara ahora Minato-dijo viendo el escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba el ojiazul

-Si no fuera urgente, no te habría llamado-dijo acomodando su cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio- ya habrás notado la presencia de…

-Kyubi -interrumpió el pelinegro- así es, pero porque está en…- no supo si continuar la oración o no

-Solo él puede controlarlo-contesto Kushina

-Sigo sin entender del todo-dijo la peliblanca sintiéndose excluida "_yo no veo a Kyubi, un zorro de nueve colas no debe pasar tan desapercibido así que ¿en dónde está?_"

-Quiero que cuiden de mi hijo, hasta que logre controlar su poder por completo- dijo Minato lo más seriamente posible- pronto entrara en las pruebas ninjas y sabes lo peligrosas que son.

-Hmp, "jamás les hemos temido a los humanos y ahora nos viene con advertencias" -pensó la ojiazul- ¿sabes lo que somos?-dijo viendo de soslayo al rubio

-Lo sé y por eso mismo sé que solo ustedes podrán mantenerlo a salvo, al igual que los clanes más poderosos, los Uchihas y los Hyugas-dijo el ojiazul

La pequeña no comprendía del todo, así que se acercó al rubio kitsune mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con gran intensidad para así poder ver con claridad el aura del pequeño y lo que vio, la dejo sin habla, como era posible que tuviera a un demonio en el interior y aun así su aura era más pura que competía con un ángel; quizá esa era la razón del porque era tan especial, pero al haberse acercado tanto al menor provoco que este se sonrojara y un pelinegro hirviera en celos.

-Está bien-dijo la Keyos- los ayudare "_aunque me cueste la vida_"- dijo bastante segura de sus palabras, había algo en común en todas aquellas personas "_eran familias_", pero todas ellas estaban dispuestas a pelear por ese chico, así que debía ser muy importante, entonces sin poder evitarlo recordó a su familia, su amorosa madre, como la peinaba con tanto cuidado, a su padre contando historias y jugando con ella y su hermano, la voz de su madre cantándole, como un suave arrullo para dormir, su familia se había ido y no la recuperaría jamás, ella sabía lo que era perder todo cuanto te importaba si podía evitarlo con esta familia lo haría, ya no soportaba las injusticias, que todo lo malo le pasara a buenas personas.

-Pero, no podremos si somos solo nosotros tres- dijo el ojirrojo refiriéndose también a su hermano que esperaba en casa, ganándose la atención de su sobrina- debemos conseguir más ayuda

-Confío en que conseguirás a los mejores-dijo Minato regalándole una de sus características sonrisas

-Si por supuesto, pero no seré yo quien los elija- dijo inclinándose a la altura de Layra

-Y-yo, pero-trato de negarse pero su tío la interrumpió

-Confío en que elegirás un buen equipo

-De acuerdo-dijo aún no muy segura- y ¿cuándo volveremos?

-Dentro de 8 años será la prueba en el bosque de la muerte que es la primera de las más peligrosas aun para un ninja experimentado, tienen hasta entonces.

-Hasta entonces-dijo el vampiro para salir de allí seguido de su sobrina

Continuara…

Bueno he corregido muchas cosas, espero que les guste. Déjenme sus comentarios


	2. Candidatos

A continuación presento a todos MIS personajes. Disfruten. (Es probable que saque más adelante a nuevos personajes)

Candidatos

Pov's Layra

En cuanto volvimos a la casa le conté lo sucedido a mi hermano con lujo de detalle, y al igual que mi tío está de acuerdo con que yo sea la líder, así comencé junto con mi hermano nuestra búsqueda de seres inmortales, claro que era muy minuciosa, solo los mejores candidatos competirían en varias pruebas para saber si eran dignos de pertenecer a mi grupo. Junte información de todos y cada una de sus habilidades, al igual que conseguí información de sus especies, forme perfiles y los enumere según las mejores opciones; aun me queda tomar la decisión final, espero que al repasarlos pueda elegir correctamente.

Candidatos:

Nombre: Sora

Especie: Demonio

Género: Femenino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Bola de fuego, Alas cortantes, Vuelo, Invocación de criaturas del infierno (Ejemplo: Can Cerberos, era el perro de Hades, un monstruo de tres cabezas, con una serpiente en lugar de cola. Los Balrogs que tienen la habilidad de manejar el fuego, y otros poderes del mal).

Historia: Posiblemente el ser sobre el que más se desconoce es él. Se sabe que representa a la maldad y que si habitara en algún lugar, ese lugar sería el infierno, el lugar a donde van las personas fallecidas que no habían sido buenas o las que estaban castigadas, también se dice que las personas deben pasar ahí la eternidad por haber hecho tratos con él en el que les otorgaba su deseo a cambio de su alma. En lo que se refiere al aspecto, no hay una representación concreta y lo que sí es cierto es que en su físico los colores negros, rojo y blanco siempre están presentes en las variadas representaciones del ser. Su elemento y poder es el fuego….

Nombre: Len

Especie: Hibrido "Driada-Elfo"

Género: Masculino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Control de árboles y plantas, Sanación, Camuflaje, Hechizo de sueño.

Historia: Los elfos; originalmente se trataba de una raza menor de dioses de la fertilidad y representados como hombres jóvenes y mujeres de gran belleza que viven en bosques, cuevas o fuentes. Se les consideraba como seres de larga vida o inmortales y con poderes mágicos.

Las dríadas son duendes de los árboles, con forma femenina, muy solitarias y de  
gran belleza. Físicamente, tienen unos rasgos muy delicados, parecidos a los de las doncellas elfas. Tienen los ojos violeta o verde oscuro, y su cabello y piel cambian de  
color según la estación. De esta forma pueden camuflarse entre el bosque sin que  
se las vea. En el invierno su pelo y piel es blanco, en otoño rojizo, y en  
primavera y verano tienen la piel muy bronceada y el pelo verde. Una  
dríada es capaz de penetrar literalmente en un árbol.  
Las dríadas hablan varias lenguas y su gran inteligencia les permite comunicarse  
con casi todos los seres del bosque, además hablan el lenguaje de las plantas.  
Una dríada tiene absoluto control sobre los árboles, por lo que  
es capaz de provocar que sus ramas florezcan aunque no sea la temporada, que  
aparezcan nuevas plantas alrededor del árbol, e incluso puede provocar un  
crecimiento de hierba repentino que haga tropezar a los intrusos.  
No son nada agresivas, y si son atacadas usan el conjuro de hechizar personas  
como defensa. Este conjuro lanzado por una dríada tiene un gran poder, y es muy  
difícil tener la suficiente resistencia a la magia como para no caer hechizado. Pueden sanar por medio de la naturaleza, su especie ha guardado desde el inicio de los tiempos remedios naturales de gran poder curativo….

Nombre: Caliza

Especie: Ninfa

Género: Femenino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Curar, Amaestrar animales salvajes, Cantos hipnotizantes, Creación de puertas dimensionales.

Historia: Las ninfas son seres mágicos procedentes de las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Su creación es simple; la esencia natural de ninfa crea un cuerpo y lo "habita". Este cuerpo es siempre el de una mujer de enorme atractivo y encanto. Tienen su propio lenguaje musical. Una ninfa tiene la apariencia de una mujer siempre joven y de gran belleza. Es muy inteligente, y de mente rápida e ingeniosa. Cualquier animal que esté cerca de una ninfa se acercará para ser acariciado por ella, sin importarle tener cerca incluso a su peor enemigo. Estos encantadores seres no agresivos, al contrario, intentarán huir siempre que noten el peligro cerca. Tienen la capacidad de escapar creando una puerta dimensional. A pesar de que no son seres violentos, son pocos los que se atreven a enfrentarse a una ninfa, si alguien contempla a una ninfa desnuda sin que ella así lo quiera puede morir en el acto. Las ninfas odian la fealdad y el mal. Su condición de seres mágicos procedentes de la naturaleza, las convierte en defensoras de bosques, lagos, ríos y océanos. Curan animales heridos, reparan flores y árboles rotos. Una ninfa puede vivir durante varias generaciones, por lo que suelen conocer bien su entorno y donde se encuentran la mayoría de lugares secretos y entradas ocultas….

Nombre: Alice

Especie: Ninfa (hermana menor de Caliza)

Género: Femenino

Edad: 7 1/2 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Llamado de animales, Canciones durmientes, (poco poder para crear puertas dimensionales)…

Nombre: Sahara

Especie: Demonio

Género: Femenino

Edad: 7 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Látigo de llamas, Invocación (Hidra es un monstruo gigante que tiene apariencia reptiliana y múltiples  
cabezas. El hecho de que tenga un gran número de cabezas le permite hacer ataques  
múltiples, bien a distintos enemigos con cada cabeza, o bien con todas las  
cabezas a un solo enemigo. Si una hidra pierde una cabeza, se produce un proceso  
de sellado rápido para evitar la pérdida de sangre. Las cabezas pérdidas son  
regeneradas en un cierto tiempo.) ….

Nombre: Hinari

Especie: Mujer Lobo

Género: Femenino

Edad: 7 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: "Conversión licántropo aun sin luna llena"

Historia: Los hombres lobo son licántropos que tienen rasgos de humano y de lobo. Son los licántropos más temidos por su agresividad y su naturaleza malvada. Un hombre lobo tiene tres formas de licantropía; la de humano, la híbrida entre humano y lobo, y la de lobo….

Nombre: Nanami

Especie: Sirena

Género: Femenino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Conversión, Respiración bajo el agua (capaz de transferir esta habilidad a cualquier otro), Llamado de criaturas marinas (Hipocampo el hipocampo tiene cabeza y los cuatros delanteros de un caballo, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo está formado por las aletas posteriores de un pez gigantesco.)

Historia: Se distinguen siempre por el hecho de tener una voz musical, prodigiosamente atractiva e hipnótica. Aunque en su forma las describe como hermosas mujeres con cola de pez en lugar de piernas, también adquieren forma humana mientras están en tierra firme.

Nombre: Kris

Especie: Hibrido "Vampiro-Ángel"

Género: Masculino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Vuelo, Visión nocturna, Control mental (se rehúsa a usarlo por considerarlo moralmente incorrecto), Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Velocidad, Control sobre el aire, Control de la tierra, Invocación (El dragón que domina es **Sairys,** que lidera a los dragones de los vientos y las brisas. Su color es amarillo; es cálido y húmedo. Las asociaciones positivas del Aire son: amanecer, primavera, respiración, optimismo, alegría, inteligencia, rapidez mental, renovación.)

Historia: Vampiro; Ser con apariencia humana que se alimenta de sangre (habitualmente) y que por lo tanto, es capaz de matar a muchas personas. Se alimenta de la sangre mordiendo en el cuello de su víctima con los dos colmillos especiales que tienen (dentadura normal pero con dos dientes triangulares que sobresalen, especiales para poder llevar a cabo su habilidad) y según son capaces de convertir a una persona en otro vampiro a través de la mordedura. También se dice que con la mirada pueden controlar a una persona mirándola directamente a los ojos, ya que según muchas leyendas la seducción y el control son fáciles tareas para ellos.

Ángel; son los seres más bondadosos que hay, ya que son criaturas que habitan en el cielo. Son representados como humanos con grandes y hermosas alas blancas vestidos también con ropa de dicho color. Cuidan y protegen a los humanos.

Nombre: Layra

Especie: Hibrida "Vampira-Ángel"

Género: Femenino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Vuelo, Creación de ilusiones, Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Combate con armas (especialidad espada y arco), Control de agua, Control de fuego, Invocación (Está dominado por**Fafnir**, quien lidera a los dragones del Fuego y los rayos solares. Su color es rojo puro; es cálido y seco. Las asociaciones positivas del Fuego son: noche, verano, sol, sangre, entusiasmo**,**actividad, cambio, pasión, coraje, atrevimiento, voluntad, liderazgo.)

Nombre: Kaily

Especie: Fantasma

Género: Femenino

Edad: 7 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Invisibilidad, Atraviesa objetos solidos (Excelente habilidad para ser espía y conseguir información sin ser descubierta)

Historia. Ser en el que se convierte una persona que anteriormente tenía vida, es decir, la forma que presuntamente adopta una persona ya muerta… Tiene habilidades para atravesar paredes, y disfruta de asustar a los vivos.

Nombre: Kaito

Especie: Brujo

Género: Masculino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Pociones, Hechizos

Historia: Los brujos son hombres con el don de invocar a la magia, normalmente oscura. En las leyendas urbanas antiguas los representan como malvados, que usaban su magia negra para fomentar y calmar su odio y envidia haciendo daño a otras personas o para conseguir sus deseos.

Nombre: Casper

Especie: Brujo

Género: Masculino

Edad: 7 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Hechizos, Tele transportación, Control corpóreo (manejo de los cuerpos ajenos).

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que todos califican, sin embargo aún queda mucho entrenamiento por realizar; deberemos pasar los siguientes 8 años entrenando para mejorar tanto nuestras habilidades como nuestro trabajo en equipo, también necesito saber que tan comprometidos están a seguirme aun cuando signifique salvar "humanos", se gracias a que leo la mente que muchos de ellos tuvieron experiencias malas con los humanos parecidas a las mías, deben estar dispuestos a obedecerme, confiar en que se lo que hago, porque es lo correcto…

Ni siquiera yo defendería a un humano pues su especie acabo con toda mi familia, incluyendo a mi hermana menor de tan solo unos meses de vida. Por eso jamás perdonare a los humanos, pero eso no significa que no cumpliré mi misión, pues al chico que debemos proteger es uno de nosotros él es un Hanyo, un semi-demonio gracias al zorro de nueve colas que yace en su interior. Y además tiene la apariencia de un Kitsune. Los sobrenaturales nos protegemos los unos a los otros aun con nuestra propia vida, tal y como me lo enseñaron mis padres, el abandonar a uno de los nuestros es la peor deshonra, nosotros somos todo lo que tenemos, "unidos contra cualquier adversario, sin miedo y con fervor".

Jamás deshonraría la memoria de mi clan. Y sé que mis compañeros tampoco querrán abandonar a Naruto una vez lo conozcan…


	3. Llegan los inmortales a konoha

Por obligación debo recordarles que los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen son de Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para divertirme un rato.

Los Inmortales llegan a Konoha.

Después de tanto entrenamiento, llegó el momento de partir a Konoha.

-Pero ¿Cómo aguantaremos el olor a humano?-pregunto una chica de cabello morado largo, ojos verdes y piel pálida.

-Sahara tranquilízate- pidió con voz neutra un chico de pelo rojizo, ojos grises y piel clara de nombre Kaito.

-yo solo me preocupo por no comerme a uno, después de todo eso nos garantizaría un grave problema- dijo Sora, jugando con un cuchillo "_aunque podremos golpearlos un poco_"

-Oigan chicos tranquilícense, si ni mi hermana ni yo nos preocupamos, entonces ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse- dijo el chico mitad ángel sonriendo con confianza.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿No te preocupa ni un poquititito?- pregunto una chica de pelo café corto, ojos avellana y piel morena, que respondía al nombre de Hinari, ella era la más hiperactiva del grupo y eso ya era decir mucho.

-No- respondió la líder- para nada, ahora mejor terminen de empacar lo necesario que partimos en dos horas-dijo a manera de orden.

-hai- respondieron todos al unísono para luego desaparecer del recinto dejando solos a los hermanos.

-Y entonces… ¿de verdad no tenemos de que preocuparnos?-dijo un tanto inseguro, cosa que solo su hermana era capaz de notar, al igual que solo él era capaz de notar que su hermana se encontraba nerviosa y no era para menos pues el resultado de ocho años de entrenamiento arduo se vería en pocas horas.

-Pues hemos estado viviendo entre humanos mucho tiempo y ninguno nos ha provocado sed, así que diría que no existe mucha posibilidad de que allá sea diferente-dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla- pero no es lo único de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos-dijo mirando a través de la única ventana de la habitación.

-y… ¿de qué deberíamos preocuparnos?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-de quienes son los que quieren a ese zorro y ¿porque?- dijo sumida en sus recuerdos- además creo que Konoha oculta tantos secretos como cualquier clan de demonios.

-¡Vaya! Has estado pensando mucho en esto -dijo con afán de molestar- ese kitsune debe ser sumamente lindo para que te preocupes tanto- termino sacando la legua.

-No seas imbécil-dijo molesta- ¡y ve a empacar!- ordeno.

-Hai-dijo retirándose con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-Tonto- murmuro, para luego dirigirse a su propia habitación y terminar de empacar (luego de haber cumplido 12 años su tío les sugirió que durmieran en habitaciones separadas).

…En Konoha…

(Casa Namikaze)

-Hijo ya despierta, tienes que ir a la escuela- decía la dulce voz de una mujer de pelo rojo, mientras movía con suavidad a su hijo.

-mmm?- empezó a abrir los ojos mostrando sus orbes azules- buenos días mamá-dijo tallándose un ojo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ya baja a desayunar-dijo su madre saliendo de la habitación.

-Si-dijo yendo al armario para vestirse.

…una vez abajo…

-Que rico ramen para desayunar-dijo el rubio más joven sentado en la mesa, comiendo muy entretenido, mientras sus padres lo admiraban con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hijo no olvides que hoy llegan los sobrinos de Kyriu-dijo Minato.

-¿Quiénes?-dijo apenas separándose un poco de su amado ramen.

-¿Ya los olvidaste?-pregunto su padre con una gota en la cabeza.

-mmm si-dijo volviendo a comer.

Su padre solo soltó un suspiro y su madre le miraba con ternura- solo no llegues tarde a la escuela.

-de acuerdo- dijo parándose de la mesa pues ya había terminado de comer- nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose para luego tomar su mochila y salir de la casa.

… (Casa Uchiha)…

-Hijos, deben recordar que el día de hoy llegaran los Keyos-dijo Fugaku

-Si padre-contesto Itachi con la mochila en al hombro a punto de salir de casa

-Quiero que los vigilen de cerca, entendieron-"_si todo sale como lo planeo, pronto no habrá mejor clan que el nuestro_"

-Si-dijeron sus dos hijos para salir por la puerta

Bosque Konoha

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado- anuncio Caliza

-Debemos ir ante el Hokage-ahora fue el turno de Layra

-¿Y luego?- pregunto Kaily

-y luego… supongo que a conocer a los ninjas-respondió-ahora andando-dijo poniéndose en marcha

…(oficina de la Hokage)…

-Hola, vaya, sí que has crecido Layra-dijo la voluminosa mujer que tiempo atrás había conocido.

-Tsunade-sama, es un placer volverla a ver, y es una sorpresa que usted sea la Hokage- dijo sonriendo mínimamente, "_así que lo Hokage se queda en familia, jajá_"

-Si supongo, bueno ya que están aquí los llevare a la academia ninja para que se presenten de la misma manera que lo hicieron los ninjas

-¿Ósea cómo?-pregunto el albino "_que raros son aquí, en su oficina hay más botellas que en una licorería, ¿eso es normal?_"

-Les diré en el camino andando-dijo saliendo de su despacho, con todos los inmortales tras ella.

Academia ninja

-chicos les presento a unos compañeros de intercambio-dijo Tsunade en medio del salón- ahora preséntense, digan su nombre, edad, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta y sus sueños o metas

La primera en pasar fue Layra, quien era bastante alta para su edad, su cabello blanco le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos azules brillaban de vez en cuando y su piel blanca resaltaba aún más sus ojos- hola mi nombre es Layra, tengo 16 años, odio que me digan que hacer, me gusta entrenar y analizar, y mi sueño es… morir, pero no una muerte cualquiera sino más bien morir por alguien que valga la pena.- "_y es obvio que nadie aquí vale la pena aunque_…", detuvo sus pensamientos para escuchar las presentaciones de su equipo

Su presentación había impactado a muchos como antaño esto ya le parecía muy normal, usualmente las personas que la veían ni bien la conocían la juzgaban por lo que se hacía pasar por fría y dura si alguien quería conocer su verdadera forma de ser tendría que esforzarse.

El siguiente:-hola mi nombre es Kris-dijo el otro peliblanco con una sonrisa que saco suspiros de muchas chicas, sus ojos eran de un azul más oscuro que los de su hermana- tengo 16 años, me gusta pasear al aire libre, odio a la gente hipócrita o déspota y mi sueño es tener una familia-dijo para colocarse a lado de su hermana "_porque creo que acabo de meter la pata_"

Su sueño consiguió que muchas chicas susurraran entre sí por saber quién sería la mejor madre de sus "hijos".- "_ah, fue por eso_" pensó Kris una vez vio los corazones en los ojos de las chicas en el salón.

Luego paso una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos turquesa y piel pálida- hola me llamo Sora, tengo 16 años, me gustan los festivales, odio a la gente cobarde y mi sueño es ser la mejor en mi rango.-"_aunque como si les importara lo que estamos diciendo, que estupidez es esto_"

Después paso un chico de pelo verde bastante desordenado, ojos verdes y piel bronceada-hola me llamo Len, tengo 16 años, odio las cosas amargas, me gustan los dulces de fresa y mi meta es mejorar mis habilidades hasta su máximo potencial.- "_pero mi mejor habilidad es la pintura, puf pero eso no tiene que ver aquí verdad_"- cuando termino les regalo una sonrisa de lo más simpática y risueña.

La siguiente en pasar fue una chica de pelo morado corto, piel clara y ojos morados obscuro- hola mi nombre es Caliza, tengo 16 años, me gustan los bosques, odio la basura y mi meta es lograr que este mundo sea más limpio. "_Malditos humanos ustedes son la causa de que los bosques estén en tan malas condiciones_"

Luego paso una chica de pelo lila hasta los hombros, ojos morado claro y piel clara- hola me llamo Alice, tengo 15 años, me gustan los juegos, odio a los mentirosos y mi meta es llegar a ser tan buena como mi hermana.-"_mi hermana es todo lo que me quedo después de…_"- fue sacada de sus recuerdos por el abrazo de su hermana.

Después paso una chica de cabello morado largo, ojos verdes y piel algo bronceada- mi nombre es Sahara, tengo 15 años, odio a los idiotas-"_Y aquí hay muchos, así que os odio_"- me gusta leer y mi meta es llegar a ser tan buena como alguna vez lo fueron mis padres.- "_seré el orgullo de mi clan aun desde la tumba_"

La siguiente fue una chica de pelo café corto hasta los hombros, ojos avellana y piel morena-me llamo Hinari, tengo 15 años, me gustan los dulces, no me gustan las pruebas y mi meta es convertirme en alguien fuerte.-"_esto parece divertido se ve que algunos aquí son fuertes, veamos a quien puedo morder primero_"

Luego paso una chica de pelo azul claro ondulado, ojos rosas y piel bronceada- me llamo Nanami, tengo 16 años, me encanta salir con mis amigos, no me gusta que me apliquen la ley del hielo y mi meta es tener muchos amigos.-"_pero vosotros humanos no os acerquéis a mí, deseo tener una pareja fuerte para poder ganarle a…_"

Después paso una chica de pelo plateado bastante largo, ojos blancos y piel pálida- mi nombre es Kaily, tengo 15 años, me gusta platicar, odio que no me escuchen y mi sueño es que me quieran por quien soy.-"_y suelo parecer invisible ante las personas_"

El siguiente en pasar fue un chicos de pelo rojizo alborotado, ojos grises y piel clara- mi nombre es Kaito, tengo 16 años, me gusta experimentar, no me gusta que me corrijan y mi meta es ser el mejor de todos.-"_veamos niñatos si sobreviven estando con nosotros, los matare en cuanto tenga una oportunidad_"

El no noto la mirada azulada que le examinaba al tiempo que leía su mente para luego fruncir el ceño.

Luego paso un chico de cabello rubio platinado lacio, ojos verdes y piel clara- hola mi nombre es Casper, tengo 15 años, odio estar aburrido, me gusta la música y mi meta es usar mis habilidades para un fin correcto.-"_seré un arma de la que estar orgulloso_"

Fin

Lo he re subido y modificado algunas cosas.


	4. Pruebas

Pruebas, Equipos y ¿Amistad?

-Vaya interesantes presentaciones- dijo Kakashi- ahora por favor ninjas de pie les asignaremos nuevos lugares- ordeno Kakashi- Layra te sentaras entre Naruto y Sasuke en la última mesa-dijo señalándola.

-De acuerdo- dijo Layra yendo a sentarse donde le correspondía. "_valla han cambiado un poco y se ven muy… no espera en que estoy pensando_" alejo su autodestructivo pensamiento.

-Kris y Sora siéntense junto con Hinata en la mesa al frente de Layra-dijo el sensei.

-Hai- respondieron al unísono.

-los siguientes Kaito y Sahara se sentaran con Gaara en la mesa junto a Kris- señalo el ninja de cabello gris.

-Hecho- respondió Kaito por los dos.

-Caliza y Casper siéntense con Neji a un lado de la mesa de Naruto-dijo con su ojito feliz.

-Hmp- fue lo único que emitieron ambos chicos.

-Hinari te sentaras con Kankuro e Ino al frente de Hinata- dijo Kakashi.

-Si- dijo con emoción la loba "_esto ya me está gustando, ese chico castaño es muy guapo_"

-Nanami siéntate junto a Lee y Tenten en la mesa al frente de Sahara-dijo el ninja copia- luego Alice siéntate con Kiba y Shino en la mesa a un lado de Gaara.

-Hai- dijo bajito la más pequeña.

-Seguimos con Kaily te sentaras con Shikamaru y Temari en la mesa atrás de Shino-dijo con serenidad el sensei- Por ultimo Len te sentaras con Sai y Sakura en la mesa que sobra- terminó con su ojito feliz.

(De modo que quedaran más o menos así)

**Kaily**, Shikamaru, Temari Neji, **Caliza**, **Casper** Naruto, **Layra****, **Sasuke

Kiba, **Alice**, Shino **Kaito**, **Sahara**, Gaara Hinata, **Kris**, **Sora**

**Len**, Sai, Sakura Tenten, Lee, **Nanami****Hinari**, Kankuro, Ino

-De acuerdo, estos serán sus nuevos lugares durante las clases que se darán para ayudar a los nuevos sobre nuestro "mundo"- anuncio la Hokage para luego retirarse.

-Y ahora comenzaremos con las pruebas, entre todos los senseis a cargo de un equipo de ninjas hemos diseñado pruebas para saber si están preparados para lo que nosotros enfrentamos- expuso el sensei "¿_pero será suficiente_?"

-¡Más!- gritaron los ninjas en un claro reproche.

-Las pruebas son para los chicos nuevos- dijo con una gota en la cabeza y sacando su libro.

-¡¿Perdón?!- reclamo de inmediato Kaito- a nosotros no nos dijeron nada sobre unas pruebas- dijo frunciendo el ceño- porque deberíamos demostrar que podemos con los mismos desafíos que ustedes, es más que obvio que somos mejores que los humanos- exclamo completamente fuera de sí logrando que las ventanas se rompieran en mil pedazos.

-Todos los ninjas pasaron por ellas, y se usan para medir sus habilidades en situaciones que seguramente ustedes no han experimentado, así que…- intento calmarlo en vano, antes de que se desatara una batalla en el salón pues noto que el comentario anterior logro que muchos ninjas lo quisieran matar con la mirada.

-Las haremos- contesto cortante Layra- ¿verdad?- pregunto a su equipo mirando mal a Kaito quien no tuvo más remedio que sentarse y calmarse

-Hai- contestaron todos al unísono y sin basilar.

En el campo donde Kakashi puso a prueba al equipo 7

-En este bosque hemos escondido cascabeles en diferentes puntos localizables con los mapas que les vamos a repartir, su misión es encontrarlos todos pero no será tan sencillo para conseguir cada cascabel pasaran pruebas donde tendrán que superar Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu, cuando superen la prueba tomaran el cascabel y una vez los tengan todos volverán aquí, solo tienen 3 horas, si por alguna razón no lograran completar la misión en el tiempo estipulado se les calificará incompetentes para continuar, entendieron.- pregunto Kakashi una vez terminado de dar las indicaciones.

\- "_Claro que entendimos, no somos idiotas_"-pensó Nanami pero sabiendo las consecuencias de su imprudencia prefirió cerrar la boca.

-Entendimos, alguna otra cosa- dijo Kris con su mejor disposición de no ocasionar otro disturbio.

-No, Sasuke reparte los mapas a todos- dijo el ninja copia comenzando su lectura "enriquecedora"

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo, comenzó a repartir los mapas uno por uno, observando detalladamente a cada uno unos molestos, otros indiferentes, otros emocionados así siguió hasta que entrego el ultimo mapa que fue para Layra y cuando lo entrego accidentalmente se rozaron sus dedos lo cual le causo un indescifrable escalofrío y noto que a ella también pero rápidamente la ojiazul retiro la mano pretendiendo estudiar el mapa.

-son 13 cascabeles y doce de nosotros- dijo Layra cuando termino de ver el mapa- ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar?- dijo volteando a ver al grupo enfrente de ella, consistía en el sensei peliblanco, un pelirrosa que no se veía muy amistosa que digamos Sakura era su nombre si no mal recordaba "odio ese color", Naruto y Sasuke quien ya había vuelto a su lugar, el resto de los ninjas y senseis se habían dispersado al salir del salón, presentía que los encontrarían más adelante.

-Comiencen- fue lo único que dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo junto con sus alumnos.

-bien- dijo la líder una vez dejo de sentir sus _animas _cerca- si nos dividimos y encontramos uno por cada uno, solo tendremos que ir todos juntos por el ultimo, están de acuerdo- pregunto parándose al frente de su equipo.

-Si- respondieron todos, estaban a punto de separarse cuando…

-esperen- exclamó la peliblanca- esta prueba no será tan sencilla como ustedes se imaginan, no crean que estos humanos son débiles, podrían llevarse más de una sorpresa si los subestiman, no lo hagan o no lograran ganarles, no se dejen engañar por las apariencias-dijo como una clara advertencia y con tanta seriedad que llego a inquietar a algunos.

-sabes estaba emociona, y ahora quiero volver a mi cama- dijo Hinari.

-no lo dije por eso, quiero que se cuiden- dijo con voz suave intentando tranquilizarlos

-Todo saldrá bien- apoyo su hermano

Después de eso todos se dividieron siguiendo el mapa intentando encontrar los cascabeles, no sin antes perderse pues nunca habían estado en ese bosque y no sabían cómo interpretar el mapa…

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

-no entiendo este mapa- decía la loba rascándose la cabeza -eso dibujado allí es un árbol o una roca- dijo desesperada- ¡AGHHHH! -gruño- ya estoy harta -arrojó el mapa- soy la mejor rastreadora así que puedo encontrar un simple cascabel- decidida comenzó a correr entre los árboles.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

-creo que los demás lo tienen crudo para encontrar el camino- dijo Len atravesando a un árbol con su mano, cerró los ojos y se concentró- ya veo hay un cascabel aquí cerca- se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el cascabel y para su sorpresa se topó de frente con un pelirrojo que cargaba en su espalda una ¿calabaza?, bueno lo que fuera que cargara.- supongo que tú eres parte de la prueba- dijo Len sonriendo casi divertido.

Gaara parpadeo un poco, ese chico parecía completamente despreocupado de enfrentarle en batalla, eso no se quedaría asi. Se preparó para atacarlo sacando un poco de arena para formar un puño que daría de lleno contra el peliverde.

Len se dio cuenta que el otro chico se encontraba muy serio y vio que su ataque se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, eso solo hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara se cruzó de brazos y cerro sus ojos mientras la arena se acercaba peligrosamente y de pronto se detuvo a pocos metros de él.

-Pero ¡¿Qué?!- se quejó Gaara, como era posible que su arena se detuviera, no encontraba ninguna solución lógica miraba a todas partes hasta que se fijó en el suelo y allí vio una sombra que no concordaba con su arena, como si una caja estuviera cubriendo su arena.

-Te sorprende- dijo Len de manera burlona- tengo el poder sobre las sombras, creo que te proporcionaré mas diversión de la que creías- seguía sonriendo, e inesperadamente Gaara también le dedico una mínima sonrisa.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Sahara se dirigía directamente a un cascabel pero de pronto sintió que algo no andaba bien, más adelante sentía una energía curiosa, parecía que en cuanto cruzara por ella caería en un hechizo, no eso no, era diferente, prefirió no continuar por allí hasta descifrar como desactivar aquella trampa.

-esto me tomara un rato- se dijo a sí misma, se sacó un par de gotas de sangre y las derramo sobre una pulsera de tela que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda- con esto podre pasar- su pulsera se desvaneció a los pocos segundos y luego apareció un pergamino antiguo enfrente de la demonio, desenrolló el pergamino y leyó en voz alta las palabras escritas en él, su voz parecía áspera y hablaba en un dialecto extraño, cuando termino una luz rojiza la envolvió por completo- listo veamos qué tan fuerte son los ninjas- avanzo entra la espesura del bosque directo al cascabel.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Saltando entre los árboles y a toda velocidad se encontraba Caliza hasta que vio a pocos metros el cascabel colgando de un árbol- perfecto- dijo contenta- pero…- medito un momento mirando a su alrededor- parece demasiado sencillo- hizo varios sellos con los dedos y creo un pequeño agujero en el aire este era de color morado, metió su mano dentro de él, al instante otro portal igual apareció detrás del cascabel y de aquel salió su mano, tomo entre sus dedos rápidamente el cascabel y saco su mano, tras ello ambos portales desaparecieron- jamás subestimen a una ninfa –dijo viendo el cascabel en su mano y comenzó a reír de la emoción de haberlo conseguido- bien ahora debo volver al punto de reunión- su caminata fue interrumpida por un grito que desgarro el viento- ¡pero si esa es…!- sin tiempo que perder corrió al origen de aquel grito.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Nanami había localizado un cascabel en el fondo de un rio, siendo ella sirena no le pareció tan difícil conseguirlo pero sin aviso alguno el agua formo un dragón enorme, se enfrentó a él combatiendo con armas pero estas no funcionaron así que cometió el error de entrar al agua para pasarlo por debajo pero el agua la apreso en una burbuja, intento con todas sus fuerzas romperla sin lograrlo, cuando ya estaba sumamente estresada de pie en la orilla diviso al peli plateado que les había llevado a aquel bosque, se enfureció de verlo tan campante leyendo su libro como si ella no fuera más que una mosca en un frasco incapaz de salir por su cuenta, para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba gritó con tal fuerza que su voz atravesó el agua, una sirena podía cantar tan melodiosamente como un ángel o crear un sonido tan desgarrador que destrozara los tímpanos a kilómetros de distancia.

-"veamos quien tiene más problemas"- se dijo la sirena cuando su grito logro distraer al sensei, este deshizo la burbuja que la mantenía presa pero ella no detuvo su grito, quería destrozar su cerebro…

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

-Valla eres bueno- dijo un ojiazul esquivando los golpes que proporcionaban copias a su alrededor.

-tu tampoco eres malo- dijo el rubio quien seguía atacándolo con más y más clones.

Kris había hallado un cascabel sin problemas, pero se encontró con un único adversario que le había demostrado no sería tan fácil de pasar.

-me temo que este baile tiene que terminar- dijo sonriéndole pícaramente, lo que logro sacarle un fuerte sonrojo al kitsune. Kris aprovecho su distracción para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del rubio asestándole una patada en la espalda. En cuanto logro apartarle lo suficiente del cascabel lo tomo y escondió en su pantalón.

-creo que gane- le dijo sonriendo, se acercó hasta el rubio y extendió su mano para ayudarle a parase, el otro aun aturdido la tomo- eres bueno- le alago- pero no tanto- se jacto

El otro solo hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada, logrando sacarle una risa al otro chico.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Alice se encontraba agotada, llego hasta su cascabel y de los arboles salieron dos chicos con ojos blancos que de inmediato la atacaron y con tanta precisión que solo podía esquivarlos, en todo ese tiempo no había podido pegarles ni una sola vez y comenzaba a cansarse, no podía rendirse o si no su equipo pagaría el precio y no quería ver la decepción en los ojos de su hermana.

-¡ya me están hartando!- gritó, ya sin paciencia convoco con ayuda de su poder a su compañero de batalla, coloco su mano sobre la piel de su antebrazo contrario y una luz rosa se liberó de su palma y en su piel se dibujaron extraños símbolos. Una nube de humo salió de la tierra y al disiparse dejo ver un tigre del tamaño de un oso, con grandes colmillos y garras.- Yume ¡contra ellos!- ordeno Alice, ahora los Hyugas no podían acercársele ni un poco pues en cuanto lo intentaban se topaban con las garras del tigre en su dirección, tampoco podían golpear al tigre ya que superaba su velocidad con creces, aprovechando la distancia Alice logro que varias raíces de los arboles salieran de la tierra apresando a Hinata.

-Hinata-sama-exclamo Neji corriendo a liberar a su prima

Mientras ellos estaban ocupados Alice corrió a coger el cascabel, una vez lo consiguió llamo a su tigre, se montó en él y escapó directo a encontrarse con sus compañeros.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Kaily ya estaba en el punto de reunión jugando con el cascabel, que como lo consiguió pues muy fácil. _Cubriendo el cascabel se encontraba tres chicos, uno usaba un chistoso traje verde y saltaba de un lado a otro con suma emoción, otra tenía un enorme abanico en su espalda y estaba recargada en un árbol y el ultimo era un chico peli café acostado en el pasto viendo las nubes del cielo, claramente no tenían interés en la misión y ella no quería enfrentarse 3 contra 1, no porque no pudiera, más bien no quería ocupar sus habilidades y que ellos se las aprendieran por lo que ni lenta ni perezosa se volvió invisible y paso frente a ellos sin que lo notaran, tomo el cascabel y se fue de allí sin hacer ningún ruido. Así de fácil le resulto._

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Casper enfrentaba con gracia a Tenten que no dejaba de lanzarle armas, Casper parecía que en lugar de luchar con espadas se movía como un búho en pleno vuelo, apenas tocaba el suelo y atacaba con fuerza. Tenten era la que parecía tener problemas para seguirle el ritmo.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Kaito luchaba contra Shino. Vencer a Shino no le costó casi nada, dejo caer una botella de feromonas que se rompió liberando un gas de color rosa que mareo a los insectos y a Shino. Estaba tan mareado y con espirales en los ojos que dejo pasar sin problemas al enemigo y conseguir el cascabel.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Hinari localizo el cascabel gracias al olor a perro que lo rodeaba, cuando llego a él vio de donde procedía aquel aroma y era un chico con un perro en su cabeza. "Así que se cree un perro, hmp vamos a ver quién es mejor si un perro o un lobo" pensó con diversión y sin perder el tiempo se transformó en un lobo que media mucho más que Kiba, se acercó velozmente directo a morderle cuando vio saltar al cachorro y crecer de tamaño, pero aun no superaba el suyo, cambio su dirección y clavo sus poderosos colmillos en el cuello del perro quien aulló de dolor ante semejante mordida.

-¡Akamaru!- dijo preocupado- ¡Ahora veras!- de su porta kunais saco varios y les ató pergaminos explosivos- toma esto- los lanzo pero la loba los vio de soslayo y se apartó de Akamaru dejándolo sangrando.

-Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme- le dijo, aun en su forma licántropa su voz era muy femenina pero más agresiva como un gruñido. Volvió a atacar sin reparos con sus garras logro perforar el hombro de Kiba mandándolo al suelo.- si no te rindes ahora no vivirás- le advirtió.

-un ninja jamás se rinde- logro ponerse de pie tapando su herida con la mano, era profunda pero no había dado en ninguna vena que resultase mortal, la loba no lo quería matar, de haberlo querido ya lo habría hecho.

-como quieras- se enfrentó con Akamaru con garras y dientes forzándolo a volver a su forma original.

-¡nooo!, ¡Akamaru!- grito abrazándolo

-te lo dije- gruño transformándose en humana de nuevo- ten -dijo sacando un frasco de su bolsillo- es un ungüento cura cualquier herida- se lo ofreció manteniendo su distancia.

-gracias- dijo el tomando rápidamente y colocándoselo a su compañero, rápidamente se dio cuenta que comenzaba a sanar.

-también deberías ponerte tú- dijo Hinari pasando a sus espaldas por el cascabel atorado en un arbusto- ven te ayudo- volvió a colocarse tras él y tomo el frasco entre sus manos, se colocó un poco en los dedos y lo unto en la herida- listo, así te pondrás mejor.

-gracias, emm…

-Hinari

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

En un lugar más apartado se encontraban dos chicas discutiendo.

-Ino-cerda –decía una (#$%$#%$%$) pelirrosa

-frente de marquesina- respondió

-Quieren dejar de discutir ¡Me tiene harta!, como se ve que solo son estorbos- dijo una voz entre las sombras de dos árboles.

-muéstrate ahora – exigieron las dos

-jajajajaja- su risa era muy tétrica y burlona- de acuerdo- de las sombras salió Sora, sus ojos turquesa brillaban con maldad- Venga veamos cuanto tiempo duran- sin reparos creo una bola de fuego en sus manos y se las lanzó.

Con suerte lograron esquivarla, pero aquel ataque no lo lanzó con la intención de quemarlas sino más bien separarlas que fue justo lo que hicieron, sin siquiera poder evitarlo Sora apareció delante de Ino y le asesto un golpe directo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, luego dio un golpe en la curvatura del cuello dejándola inconsciente.

-una menos queda una-dijo viendo por encima del hombro a Sakura quien tembló de miedo- ohh que pasa querida, solo queremos jugar- dijo mostrándole sus alas de murciélago de varios metros de largo.

-¿q-queremos?- pregunto tartamudeando sin querer saber de verdad la respuesta.

-sí, déjame presentarte a mis amigos- alzo sus manos al cielo y de la tierra se abrieron hoyos que lanzaban chispas rojas y despedían un olor a azufre. De ellos salieron criaturas espeluznantes con grandes orejas puntiagudas, dientes que sobresalían de sus bocas, su piel era escamosa y de color gris y verde, sus ojos eran amarillos, sus garras en manos y pies eras negras manchadas con… sangre.-Balrogs ¡ATAQUEN!- ordeno y de inmediato corrieron en dirección a Sakura para acabar con ella.

Sakura sin ver posible salida dio un potente golpe a la tierra logrando crear una zanja donde cayeron varios de esos demonios, pero al bajar su mirada se descuidó, para cuando alzo la cabeza de frente a ella estaban dos ojos rojos que parecían de fuego.

-Qué pena, creo que deberé cortarte el cabello para no quedarme ciega con tan horrendo color- se elevó en el aire muchos metros, y se dejó caer en picada pasando por detrás de Sakura quien estaba en shock y no se movía, rozo su ala con el cabello largo de la peli chicle y su ala lo corto al instante a la altura de sus hombros con un corte perfecto y para rematar también logro una cortada no muy profunda a lo largo de la espalda de Sakura- jajajaja, gracias por el cascabel- dijo mostrando dicho objeto- y perdón por el chicle en el suelo.

Sakura volteo y vio todo su cabello en el suelo, y no pudo hacer nada más que ponerse a llorar (N/A: **como la niña malcriada, tonta, inservible y fea que es **Público**: SIIIIIII!**).

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Layra llego sabiendo lo que le esperaba para conseguir el cascabel, un enfrentamiento contra dos chicos.

Cuidando el penúltimo cascabel se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Sai y Sasuke, (N/A: enserio a quien se le ocurrió que eso sería una buena idea, solo se la pasan peleando. Inner: fuiste tú¬¬. A: a ti quien te invito, vuelve a tu pokebola.)

-¡Cállate ya copia-barata!- ordenó

-sabes leí en un libro que tener cambios de humor tan bruscos como los tuyos se debe a la menstruación- (A: o sin duda quiere morir) dijo con su mejor sonrisa falsa

-date por muerto… – susurro emanando su peor aura oscura y mostrando una vena enorme en su frente, añadiendo que su sharingan se activó.

-jajajajaja- una risa para nada amenazante se escuchó cerca de ellos, voltearon a ver su origen y se toparon con la vampira que de hecho inicio su pequeña discusión.

-hola –el primero en reaccionar fue quien amigablemente se quiso presentar- me llamo Sai

-jaja no creo que este sea el mejor momento para presentaciones corteses, dicho esto- hizo una reverencia cruzando una pierna detrás de la otra y colocando un brazo delante de su estómago- mi nombre es Layra- se irguió y saco sus cuchillas de media luna que colgaban en su cinturón- quien de ustedes se enfrentara a mí primero.

Sin premeditación Sasuke se lanzo al ataque con unos kunais aprovechando el hecho de que ya tenía activado el sharingan, de igual manera la ojiazul empuño sus cuchillas y con gran agilidad logro un corte en el abdomen del ojinegro. Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar aun con el sharingan no vio venir el ataque, aquella chica se movía mas rápido de lo que su sharingan podía detectar, lo último que vio antes de sentir como se teñía su ropa con su sangre fue el extenso cabello blanco como un rayo en su dirección.

Layra se abalanzó contra el siguiente pelinegro en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, su cuchilla impacto ahora en el hombro y su pierna, luego con una patada en el pecho lo mando a volar impactando contra un árbol que fue lo único que detuvo su trayectoria. Se giró para localizar el cascabel que estaba en un árbol colgando de una rama.

-me pueden decir ¿Quién de ustedes posee el verdadero cascabel?- dijo viendo a ambos chicos

-¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke en perfectas condiciones, su herida no era profunda y el dolor era soportable.

-es obvio que eso es solo una copia del original un mero objeto que transformaron de manera externa para confundirme, asumo que uno de ustedes tiene el real o en su defecto sabe dónde se encuentra- dijo con completa seriedad- ¿Quién de ustedes será el caballero que me diga su ubicación? -Dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia y le mostro el cascabel que guardaba en su bolsillo.

-_Merci__Monsieur –_dijo sonriendo, (N/A: para quienes no sepan dijo _gracias señor_)_, _las medias lunas en sus manos brillaron con el reflejo del sol, se acercó con menos velocidad para permitirle al Uchiha que le siguiera el ritmo. Sasuke al notar la disminución de velocidad desactivo el sharingan pues no le era necesario para combatir ahora.

El sonido del metal contra metal era lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos, ambos combatientes luchaban con fuerza pero sin llegarse a dañar físicamente porque con solo tratar de hacerlo un kunai o media luna les bloqueaba el ataque, así que seguían peleando para encontrar un error y poder vencer al contrincante.

Sai quien había terminado irremediablemente excluido de la manera más olímpica posible, estaba a la sombra de un árbol observando la pelea, que a su parecer parecía más un juego que otra cosa ya que sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta giraban entorno el uno al otro creando una especie de remolino que lanzaba destellos gracias a los filosos metales en sus manos. Si sin duda podría burlarse aún más del bastardo de su compañero, claro, cuando terminara su pequeño entretenimiento con la chica peliblanca él se encargaría de hacerle notar el baile que había llevado a cabo sin darse cuenta; eso le garantizaría un chidori en el trasero, pero valdría la pena.

Layra estaba muy entretenida peleando, pero se acordó que tenían un límite de tiempo y a juzgar por la proyección de sombras de los arboles les restaba una hora, por lo que se decidió a acabar de una vez por todas, concentro su energía en sus pies para saltar, se colocó por encima del pelinegro y lanzo una pequeña aguja que escondía en su bolsillo, justo cayo en la sombra de su enemigo, hizo sellos con las manos obligándola a dejar sus cuchillas en su cinturón, cuando termino los sellos descendió con gracia sombre un pie y observo su trabajo terminado.

Increíblemente Sasuke no se podía mover, pensó que ganaría cuando ella había abandonado sus armas a los lados de su cadera, pero de un momento a otro no se pudo mover.

-lo lamento, tenía que terminar ya con esto, no te moverás en un buen rato, la aguja que acabo de lanzar atrapo tu sombra que es lo que te impide moverte- explico mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a frente, lo vio a los ojos por un segundo y después tomo el cascabel de su bolsillo- adiós- se despidió y desapareció corriendo entre los arbustos.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

En el punto de reunión se encontraba todo es grupo, solo faltaba la líder.

-lo siento, sufrí un contra tiempo- anuncio su llegada

-bien ahora por el ultimo cascabel –dijo Len

-de acuerdo, veamos cuál es su última prueba- dijo el ojiazul

-más vale que sea buena, las otras estuvieron muy fáciles- opino Sora

-habla por ti- dijo Hinari con un puchero.

-pues yo creo que comparado con el entrenamiento de Layra, esto es pan comido- dijo con una sonrisa Kaily.

-pues andando- ordeno la líder…

Continuara….

Espero les guste este pequeño capitulo. En el siguiente…

_**Los sobrenaturales se enfrentan a sus peores pesadillas, recuerdos y miedos, gracias a un Genjutsu que se sale de control. Podrán lograr completar la misión antes de que se acabe el tiempo?. Averígüenlo en el próximo episodio.**_

Soy yo o esto parece a presentadora de televisión, como sea hasta luego. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, criticas, lo que quieran. ;)


	5. Miedos I

_Aclaraciones obligadas, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de kishimoto. El resto es mío. _

_*El Kongosuha es un poder que saque de la serie de Inuyasha _Traducido como _Lanzas de Diamante. Pero aquí es una tormenta de hielo que lanza cuchillas de hielo que al incrustarse en algo lo congelan por completo._

_MIEDOS PARTE I_

_Sangre, muerte y desolación. Era todo lo que se veía en kilómetros a la redonda, el hogar de los vampiros más tenebrosos… destruido. Pocos casi nulos sobrevivientes corriendo para salvar sus vidas del fuego abrasador y el ejército iracundo y sin piedad. Ríos de sangre emanando desde los cuerpos cercenados y calcinados, familias irreconocibles por tanto daño._

_-pero papá y mamá…- un pequeño corría a toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas podían._

_Su hermana se volteo de manera brusca, ella coloco sus manos en sus hombros y lo sacudió con más fuerza de lo necesario. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus ropas manchadas con sangre que no le pertenecía a su hermana._

_-ya no están, ¡entiéndelo!-grito dejando escapar las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos- ¡ahora solo estamos nosotros y debemos vivir por ellos!- su volumen de voz no se contenía y salía tan desgarrador como se encontraba su alma- "tengo que protegerte y lo hare" ya vámonos, no tenemos tiempo._

_Siguieron corriendo por los bosques que ofrecían sus sombras como protección. Pero el fuego era tan veloz como ellos._

_-"ese no es fuego normal"-las llamas consumían el escaso oxigeno que llegaba a sus pulmones. –Ya estoy harta-se detuvo a un lado del sendero que seguían permitiendo que su hermano pasara. El poder contenido en sus venas ardía peor que el fuego que se acercaba presuroso.- _**Kongosuha*- **_libero su energía demoniaca transformada en hielo tan denso que el fuego fue consumido sin problemas, pero estaba fuera de control congelando todo a su paso sin distinción de amigo o enemigo… si nada vivía al fuego, menos lo haría contra el hielo._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- grito como nunca en su vida despertando.

-tranquila, hermana, estoy contigo- el ojiazul estaba a su lado abrazándola- tú también lo viste- susurro en su oído.

-¿Qué…? ¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto viendo a todas partes sus amigos inconscientes en el suelo y alguno diciendo palabras que no entendía.

-¿no lo recuerdas?- pregunto separándose lo suficiente para verla a los ojos

Su hermana se concentró en recordar cómo habían llegado allí, _estaban caminando en el espeso bosque buscando el ultimo cascabel cuando…_

_-adelante hay una trampa -anuncio Sahara- pase una igual hace rato, se cómo desactivarla._

_Durante su conjuro algo salió mal y una bruma negra los envolvió y todos cayeron en una pesadilla._

-ya recode…- recobro la compostura y se separó de su hermano- debemos ayudarlos a salir- le dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- no sé cómo hacerlo, ni se en que estamos metidos

-creo que es un genjutsu pero… no se algo está mal- se sentía muy débil y mareada- se lo que sea debemos despertarlos, si sus ilusiones son tan malas como las nuestras…

-lo sé, podrían perderse a sí mismos dentro de sus miedos.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_Sora despertaba en su casa._

_-pero ¿qué?- estaba completamente aturdida, sabanas blancas de seda, con un edredón rosa claro encima, las paredes decoradas con pinturas extravagantes y fotografías con gente que no reconocía.- ¿Qué demonios…?- este no era su hogar._

_-cielo se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela- una dulce voz se escucho afuera de su puerta_

_-esto no puede estar pasando- se dijo a sí misma. Salió del cuarto donde despertó y bajo corriendo las escaleras frente a su puerta_

_-hola cielo, está listo el desayuno- dijo una mujer de pelo negro, facciones suaves y ojos marrones_

_-¿Quién eres tú y en donde estoy?-pregunto con la mayor fiereza que podía demostrar_

_-jajajaja, que graciosa, cielo, estas mal peinada-dijo acercándose y enredando sus dedos en su pelo- vete a cepillar_

_-¿Qué…?- se encontraba tan desubicada que obedeció sin rechistar, se sorprendió a si misma sabiendo la ubicación de todo en ese lugar, entro al baño para mirarse en el espejo, pero su reflejo no regreso la imagen que ella tenía de sí misma, su cabellera ahora de color castaño, sus ojos cafés y su piel era como cualquier otra.-no…no es posible… parezco… humana- su peor pesadilla, sin poderes, igual a las demás, como otra mancha en el planeta ordinario, débil e impotente._

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_Len llevaba horas corriendo, o más bien había estado corriendo lo que a él le parecían horas, no paraba de correr tratando desesperadamente de encontrar la realidad o algo que le dijera que aun estaba con vida._

_Despertó con un dolor de cabeza pero no podía ver nada, pero no era que estuviera ciego si no, más bien, que no había nada que ver en el lugar donde estaba, todo cubierto por sombras no existía nada en ese lugar y su mente le jugaba bromas pesadas haciéndole pensar que de pronto las sombras tomaban formas humana cientos y cientos, luego esas sombras abrían lo que serian sus ojos y todos tenían los ojos amarillos. Poco a poco se iba convenciendo de que esas sombras eran reales, tan reales que le daba aun más miedo, en especial sus ojos, esos ojos amarillos le daban terror. Fuera lo que fuera ese lugar él quería salir. Ahora. _

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_Caliza corría junto con su hermana persiguiendo un conejito._

_-mas rápido Alice, se está alejando- decía mientras se alejaba más y más_

_-espérame no puedo ir tan rápido- le empezaba a faltar el aliento. Irremediablemente se detuvo para poder respirar con normalidad poniendo sus manitas en sus rodillas._

_-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Caliza regresando con su hermana-¿estás bien…?_

_De pronto el olor del humo llego a sus narices._

_-hermana- Alice tembló y dejo su vista fija en el rostro de su hermana._

_-corre- exclamó con terror_

_Corrían en la misma dirección en la que volaban las aves, lejos del fuego, pero este se expandía rápidamente, sentían que pronto serian tragadas por las lamas. _

_-¡Atrápenlos a todos!- se escucho el grito de un hombre por sobre el crujir de los arboles al quemarse._

_-más rápido, Alice- Caliza corría lo más rápido que podía tomada de la mano de su hermana._

_-¡allá están!- gritaron más hombres, pero no podían ver por dónde venían._

_Alice corría lo más rápido que daban sus piernas. Hasta que tuvieron que detenerse. Allí parados frente a ellas, una docena de hombres armados, con un rostro sin emociones y los ojos en blanco. Completamente aterradores. Y lo parecieron aun más, cuando saltaron hacia ellas gritando._

_De la nada se creó un vórtice delante de ellas y succiono a los hombres y se cerró. Luego miro a su hermana y entonces supo que lo había hecho ella. Estaban vivas. Por ahora._

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_Hinari corría por el bosque en su forma de lobo. Se divertía, como en cada luna llena, sin restricciones ni miedo de ser ella misma. Acompañada de sus padres jamás tendría miedo._

_-no tan rápido hija- gritaba su madre, pero ella no hacía caso._

_-rápido, esto no es rápido- sin decir más aumento la velocidad, su pelo se mecía con el viento, sus patas iban tan veloz que apenas y se veían. Si todo era perfecto. Hasta que eso acabo._

_PUM! (El sonido de una bala atravesó el aire)(Malos efectos de sonido, pero no puedo hacer mucho)_

_Detuvo su carrera, se dio la vuelta para toparse con la peor escena que la marcaria de por vida. Cazadores armados. Y su madre, aun en su forma de lobo, con una bala en la cabeza y su sangre brotando de ella…_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- abrió los ojos._

_-tranquila respira, calma- enfoco su visión y pudo distinguir a la vampiro líder._

_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué...?- no podía ni terminar una oración._

_-tranquila estas a salvo. Lo que sea que hayas visto ya término. Al parecer todos están pasando por sus peores momentos, tuviste suerte tu ya despertaste- le dijo con una conciliadora sonrisa. Y entonces se fijo un poco más en su rostro y vio los ojos azules muy rojos, sin duda había estado llorando.- necesito tu ayuda para despertar al resto ¿Ok?- le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-¿en qué puedo ayudar?- al fin podía hablar con normalidad._

_-despierta a Caliza y Alice, por favor, no han parado de moverse. Temo que intentan escapar de algo y esos son los casos más peligrosos.-dijo con toda su serenidad- yo intentare despertar a Len._

_Se dio la vuelta y vio al hermano peliblanco-¿y tu…? ¿Estás bien?- también había estado llorando._

_-si estoy bien- le respondió intentando componer una sonrisa sin mucho éxito._

_Prosiguió a seguir las órdenes notando como todos los integrantes del equipo estaban en las mismas circunstancias. Unos lloraban, se movían y sudaban. ¿En qué clase de trampa cruel y desalmada habían caído? Fuese lo que fuese Layra no podía dejar esto impune. Era desagradable hacerlos recordar cosas tan dolorosas. Si ella no hacia algo, alguien del grupo lo haría, de eso podía estar segura. Inconscientemente soltó un gruñido, se agacho cuando llego a las hermanas que yacían a sus pies abrazadas, sin duda Caliza había intentado proteger a su hermana con su cuerpo, aunque no hubiera servido de nada._

_Continuara…_

_A que los he dejado con las ganas XD. Adelanto de los siguientes capítulos…_

_-Debes hacer algo. ¡Esto no se puede quedar así!_

_-tú lo que quieres es provocar una guerra. ¡Entiende que lo que me pides es absurdo!_

_-no tienes madera de líder. ¡O acaso te has encariñado de esos humanos!_

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_-¡Oh! ¡Pobres criaturas!- sonrió- yo puedo ayudarles. Me llamo Danzou…_

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_-Naruto ¿quién es Danzo?_

_-Es un jounin como Kakashi, creo. El quería entrenarme, pero mis padres no me lo permitieron._

_-¿sabes por qué?_

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_-¿una competencia?_

_-si veremos quién consigue enamorar a una de las chicas nuevas primero._


	6. Miedos II

_Miedos II_

_-Len, por favor despierta- oyó una voz muy lejana_

_-Len, sal de tu pesadilla, vuelve- entonces reconoció la voz, decidido se quedó quieto, mientras los Shadows se acercaban…_

_Y entonces despertó. Abrió los ojos topándose con su amiga._

_-creo que morí y estoy con el más bello de los ángeles- le sonrió_

_-torpe- bufo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa- yo preocupándome por ti, y tu diciendo tus tonterías, no tienes remedio- se levantó pues estaba arrodillada a un lado de él._

_-¿qué paso?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba hasta quedarse sentado en el pasto._

_-una estúpida trampa eso paso- se escuchaba muy molesta- en cuanto salgamos de aquí, me las cobrare muy caro- dijo y por un momento, fuera real o no sus ojos le habían parecido carmesí en lugar del bello azul que siempre mostraban._

_-¿Cómo están los demás?_

_-solo velo por ti mismo- se encamino hacia su hermano y le empezó a susurrar en el oído._

_Él nunca lo admitiría, pero sentía envidia de ellos dos, tenían algo que el no. Alguien a quien querer y demostrarle su afecto. Si bien tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por ambos vampiros, no les había demostrado "esa" clase de afecto. Pero pronto lo haría, tenía que, pronto saldría con uno de los dos, su problema sería con cual. Los dos hermanos eran una maravilla en lo que a físico respectaba, Kris por un lado era muy fornido, tenía vientre tan marcado que parecía tableta de chocolate, su brazos también eran muy fuertes pero no al punto de que le saltaran las venas más bien al punto justo de querer aferrarte a ellos y no soltarlos nunca, y su rostro ni que decir, por algo era hijo de un ángel, un rostro perfecto, dientes perfectos, ojos que te llevaban a las nubes. Y su hermana poseía la misma belleza en su rostro, todo perfección añadiéndole unas pestañas más largas y enchinadas por naturalidad para enmarcar esos ojos que brillaban sin que ella lo notara, también tenía unas curvas de muerte, unas finas caderas sin duda hechas a la medida para abrazarlas, piernas torneadas, vientre plano, bastante voluminosa para su edad. Aquellos dos poseían el rostro de un ángel y el cuerpo de un vampiro, para morirse. Sin duda sus otras compañeras eran también atractivas y llamativas pero ni quien le ganara a esos adonis._

_Mejor sería fijarse en el resto del equipo antes de que comenzara a babear. Paseo si vista y los vio a todos desparramados por el suelo. Valla equipo. Pero algunos ya estaban levantados. A ver estaba él, Kris, Layra, Hinari, Caliza y Alice. Mayoría de chicas, eso decía mucho de los hombres ¿verdad?_

_Hecho otro vistazo y se fijó que estaban encerrados por una bruma negra, ni una luz penetraba en ella. Un escalofrió le corrió en la espalda, ¿cuánto tiempo les quedaba?_

_-amm, Layra- dijo poniéndose de pie_

_-¿Si?-respondió volteándose para mirarlo, al igual que todos los que estaban despiertos_

_-no te vayas a molestar pero…sabes de casualidad ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para terminar la prueba?- bien la pregunta ya la había hecho, ni como retroceder._

_-mierda…-la peliblanca abrió con desmesura sus ojos. No se le había pasado por la cabeza con tanto alboroto- a despertar al resto, ¡Ahora!- ordeno y cada quien se colocó al lado de un inconsciente tratando de hacerlo reaccionar de la manera que pudieran._

_Pov's Len_

_Corrí junto a Sora que yacía no muy lejos de mí. Verla allí inconsciente y tranquila por una vez me recordó a cuando éramos niños, nosotros cuatro siempre metiéndonos en problemas, desde que estaba con el dúo vampiro y con Sora mi vida era feliz, de hecho de eso se encargaban los híbridos angélicos, ellos siempre estaban al pendiente de su felicidad y la de Sora, siempre en sus cumpleaños les daban lo que más querían, siempre eran muy atentos cuando iban a su casa o cuando jugaban en los parques. Layra en especial, ella siempre decía que "ponía atención en los pequeños detalles", si a él le gustaba alguna pintura en el museo sin duda la primera en notarlo sería Layra, a pesar de portarse tan estricta era muy buena, le gustaba esa mascarita de niña fría, pero cuando te permitías conocerla a fondo era extraordinariamente dulce. Y su hermano lo mismo, bueno pero al mismo tiempo duro por fuera y por dentro era un encanto, claro que ambos hermanos tenían su lado oscuro, pobre de aquel que osara dañarlos que se las cobraban caro, eran de temer cuando se enojaban, jamás los había visto realmente molestos, pero en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban ahora, alguno de los dos llegaría al límite de su paciencia eso podía apostarlo._

_Coloque mi mano en el hombro de Sora y la mecí suavemente al tiempo que la llamaba, no tardó mucho en despertar._

_-malditos…- susurro- es una suerte que ya tenga mi venganza…-frunció graciosamente el ceño_

_-si hola, a mí también me da gusto verte- le sonreí burlonamente, como siempre ella me dio un suave golpe en el hombro_

_-perdona, el dolor de cabeza me da mal humor- dijo y se apoyó en sus codos intentando levantarse hasta quedar sentada, le costó horrores pero lo logro, seguramente estaría entumecida._

_-y ¿a qué te referías con que ya te habías vengado?- pregunte curioso_

_-mira pero no le digas a nadie- me susurro en la oreja, y de su pantalón saco un libro… ese libro ya lo había visto antes… era de ese tuerto…_

_Estuve a punto de gritar pero ella me tapo la boca._

_-no. SHHH!- seguía susurrando_

_-hsgdbakjdbshdjd- detesto que me tapen la boca_

_-¿Qué?- quito sus manos_

_-¿Qué cómo mierda lo has conseguido?- yo también susurraba, la que se iba a armar como se enterara la líder._

_-pues veras, estaba en eso de conseguir los cascabeles, cuando escuche el grito de Nanami, así que corrí a verla y vi que estaba intentando matar al tipo peliblanco- se detuvo un momento y se puso algo nerviosa, espera ¿nerviosa?- y pues golpe a Nanami para que lo dejara en paz, el sensei se desmayó, yo corrí a asegurarme de que seguía con vida, vi el libro y lo tome. Luego llego Caliza regaño a la sirenita y luego nos fuimos las tres juntas- allí se me quedo viendo como si esperara que dijera algo_

_-y te llevaste el libro así como así- dije intentando que no se notara mi burla_

_-pues si… estúpida Nanami se pasó de…-se cayó y miro al suelo_

_-uuyyy…-bien era tiempo de correr, me prepare para salir por piernas y le dije- alguien está enamorada- ahora si a correr_

_-¡LEN COMO TE ATRAPA TE CASTRO!- pero que carácter, si solo era una broma._

_Fin Pov's Len_

_Pov's Kris_

_Yo me senté en el pasto intentando despertar a Kaily, lo cual no me costó gran trabajo. Solo la moví una vez y abrió los ojos con completa tranquilidad._

_-¿Estás bien?- pensé que despertaría agitada, gritando o algo_

_-si estoy bien- parecía sorprendida de verme- me enfrento a mi miedo todos los días-no parecía demostrar ninguna emoción_

_-¿Cuál es tu miedo?- lo dije casi sin pensar_

_-ser invisible, ya sé que literalmente me vuelvo invisible, pero si la gente me ignora, si soy invisible siempre para las personas, eso es un verdadero infierno- eso me hizo sentir terrible, no sabía que la pasaba tan mal._

_-yo lo siento- luego de decirlo se sintió muy tonto_

_-no te preocupes, tu no lo has hecho- le sonrió, bueno al menos había conseguido una sonrisa. Era lo que más le gustaba, ver las sonrisas sinceras y si él las provocaba mucho mejor._

_De la nada vio una mata de pelo verde en su dirección y pronto sintió unas uñas aferrarse a su espalda._

_-¿Qué hiciste ahora Len?_

_-Solo la estaba molestando te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, sálvame- buen actor, tenía una carita tierna de súplica. _

_-cuando vas a aprender a buscar problemas con cuidado- negué con suavidad mirándolo por sobre mi hombro._

_-cuando tu o la señorita hielo tengan novio- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ese era un mal augurio._

_Fin Pov's Kris_

_Pov's Layra_

_Me acerque a Nanami quien se movía demasiado. Note que tenía heridas en los brazos, pero no eran heridas de kunais si no de garras, se había peleado con un demonio, ¿con quién? Investigaría eso más tarde, para sacarla decidí entrar en su mente._

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_Estaba en el agua, muy profunda y densa, me recordaba a los ríos de Kenestra, había poca luz, empecé a nadar y entonces la vi, su cabello azul esparcido en el agua, su figura humana y no podía respirar. ¿Su temor era ahogarse? Irónico. Pero supongo que tiene algo de sentido ella siempre ha podido respirar bajo el agua. Me acerque a ella, soltaba muchas burbujas de agua entre que gritaba y se movía. No podía acercarme. Tendría que despertarla a las malas._

_Genere electricidad alrededor de mi cuerpo y por lógica toda el agua, la electricidad llego hasta ella en cuestión de nada y con eso despertó._

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_-¿ya estas mejor?- pregunte por fuerza, allí en su cabeza no solo había podido averiguar su miedo si no también su profundo odio hacia mi nacido de la envidia que me tenía._

_-¿Qué…?- parecía desubicada- ah sí estoy bien- sin premeditarlo se levantó y se alejó de mi_

_Creo que debo tener vigilados a los rebeldes de mi grupo, ahora sé que son capaces de cualquier cosa._

_Fin Pov's Layra_

_Len se lanzó a los brazos de Layra en busca de ayuda._

_-amm Len, ¿Qué haces?- no correspondía el abrazo_

_-ayúdame, Sora va a matarme- dijo llorando dramáticamente_

_-no te voy a matar, Len- dijo una voz tétrica a su espalda- ¡solo te voy a castrar!- si eso era mejor ~~'_

_Alice despertó a Kaito quien estaba encerrado en su pesadilla que involucraba a su padre, su desdén y su desprecio hacia su hijo prodigo. Alice solo le sonrió y le aconsejo que se desahogara con la líder, pese a todo, ella era muy buena con las situaciones delicadas y escuchando, solo escuchando. Y eso ayudaba mucho cuando sentías un gran peso encima y solo quieres tirarlo de tus hombros._

_Casper era el último quien no despertaba por mas sacudidas le diera Hinari._

_-líder no despierta- le dio una cachetada y aun así no funciono- mira que sos pesado_

_La vampiresa se acercó corriendo dejando a Len a su suerte._

_-debó entrar a su mente. Si no regreso en dos minutos. Consigan agua o lo que sea para despertarlo. Entendido –se aseguró del asentimiento de su equipo y se dispuso a salvar a Casper. _

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_Entro en su mente, con mucho esfuerzo era un laberinto literal, y Casper estaba perdido en el piso más profundo de su mente. Cuando por fin llego hasta a él, lo que vio la dejo impactada. Se encontraban en una lujosa mansión piso de mármol, chimenea de marfil, un candelabro dorado sobre su cabeza, sillones de terciopelo color azul claro._

_Su primer pensamiento fue "O es un recuerdo de su propia casa o tiene la mente más lujosamente vanidosa que haya visto"._

_Y lo único que no encajaba en aquel lugar era una túnica negra en medio de la habitación. Y flotaba. "Mal presentimiento". Y no veía en ningún lado al brujo. Se dirigió a la otra habitación de aquel lugar y cuando paso junto a la túnica esta la siguió de cerca. "Muy bien qué es esto"._

_La idea le llego a la cabeza en un segundo, "Su temor es la muerte". Sensato. Pero eso no le serviría si no encontraba al rubio. _

_-Casper- escucho un ruido de inmediato, había una puerta falsa en la pared_

_-Ya vienen…-un susurro completamente tétrico salió del escondite_

_Abrió la pared y entonces lo vio, allí hecho un ovillo se encontraba el dueño de la pesadilla_

_-Casper- sin verlo venir el rubio se paró frente a ella con los ojos en blanco y sus pies no tocaban el suelo_

_-Ya vienen… Pronto todo será oscuridad aquí y allá, nada lo detendrá- su voz daba miedo- te quiere a ti, eres un arma, si te tiene se acabara…- cuando termino se cayó al suelo. _

_Layra estaba temblando quiso darse la vuelta y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La túnica se abrió mostrando un cuerpo esquelético y una mirada lasciva de color amarillo._

_-pronto terminare lo que empecé, solo la Luna terminara con el fuego. Tu mi arma serás y la devastación reinara junto a la oscuridad. Muerte… muerte… _

_Luego todo se volvió negro._

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_-están bien, que alivio- la voz de Sora la trajo de vuelta a la realidad._

_-hermana estas pálida ¿te encuentras bien?- levanto el rostro hasta su hermano y en sus ojos vio reflejado su propio temor._

_-si –dijo pero nadie le creyó- ¿ya despertaron a Sahara?_

_-si se está encargando de la bruma- respondió Kaito- ¿aun crees que lo logremos?_

_La líder tardo un rato en ubicar a lo que se refería._

_-habrá que ver- se puso de pie y se dio vuelta a ver el trabajo que realizaba Sahara._

_-Layra yo…- era Casper quien intentaba llamar su atención._

_-hablaremos de eso luego_

_La bruma se disipo y el cascabel estaba en el suelo, Kris se acercó a tomarlo y pronto todos se encontraban corriendo y saltando para llegar a donde se suponía darían terminado el ejercicio._

_Continuara…_


	7. Rarezas

Rarezas en Konoha

Todos corrían tanto como dieran sus piernas, lo suficientemente asustados para poner todas sus fuerzas aun cuando se sentían débiles y entumecidos, mas era el miedo a perder que otra cosa, no tardaron mucho en llegar al punto acordado y allí vieron a los senseis esperando su llegada.

-Lo hemos logrado- dijo Layra entregando todos los cascabeles mientras permitía que su equipo recuperara el aire fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Lo han hecho justo a tiempo- anuncio la única mujer entra ellos, Kurenai

Se escucharon los leves suspiros de alivio y relajación en el grupo.

-ahora la siguiente prueba es el campo de batalla- anuncio Asuma mientras dejaba escapar el humo de cigarro.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamaron varios miembros del grupo con obvia molestia.

Solo basto con que la chica de cabellos blancos se aclarara la garganta para mandarlos callar, sin embargo recordó un tema importante que no podía dejar pasar, añadiendo las miradas fulminantes que recibía en la espalda.

-Por cierto- dijo con una voz que denotaba ira pero sin subir el tono de voz lo que consiguió la total atención de los jounin's- sucedió algo durante esta prueba que bajo ningún costo voy a dejar pasar. Quiero una explicación ahora mismo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto curioso Kakashi, que el supiera no había pasado nada de gran relevancia

-Uno de sus estúpidos Genjutsus sumergió a todo mi equipo en un mar de pesadillas lo que ha logrado retrasarnos hasta este punto-termino y sus ojos destilaban un color rojizo muy preocupante- un retraso lo puedo manejar, lo que no voy a tolerar es que se metan con cosas personales de MI equipo, así que más vale tener una buena explicación para ese desastre y que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Eso es imposible, no hemos puesto ninguna trampa así- exclamó Kurenai

-Pues no creo que se hayan puesto solas- el sarcasmo y enojo en la voz de Nanami eran más que evidentes.

Y Kakashi no puedo evitar verla de soslayo, esto no pasó desapercibido por Layra quien enfoco un poco más su vista y pudo notar la sangre seca en los paños que cubrían el rostro del ninja, a ella nada le costó atar cabos, además había entrado a la mente de Sora, no había penetrado mucho en ella para respetar la privacidad de su amiga sin embargo indago lo suficiente para saber que ella había peleado con la sirena, las heridas en la peli azul eran pruebas de ello. Suponía que Nanami se había pasado de lista atacando al ninja y Sora la había combatido para detenerla… ahora la líder se encontraba dividida no sabía si quería matar a los ninjas o a sus rebeldes. Si esto seguía como hasta ahora pronto la condenarían por asesinato en masa.

-Volviendo al punto, ¿tienen una explicación para eso?- pregunto alzando magistralmente una de sus cejas logrando el énfasis que quería en su cuestionamiento.

-No sabríamos decirte, si hemos colocado genjutsus pero ninguno causaría lo que dices… ¿no es probable que se descontrolara por otro motivo?

Esa pregunta logro que todas las mentes en el equipo hicieran un "Click" imaginando el motivo lógico por aquella falla, si tenían razón, la culpa no era de los ninjas.

Varias miradas interrogantes se dirigieron a la dueña de su pensamientos Sahara, quien lo más probable al intentar deshacer el genjutsu había creado un error en el funcionamiento natural de este lo que ocasionó que se saliera de control succionándolos a todos a sus peores pesadillas. Menudo día ahora les tocaba a ellos una disculpa por armar tanto alboroto.

-Quizá… puede que la culpa haya sido en parte mía- hablo Sahara para sorpresa de muchos, su voz se escuchaba un poco dudativa pero no por eso lo dijo quedamente.

-¿Cómo dices? - Pregunto Kakashi

-Bueno antes he podido deshacer un genjutsu muy fácil y cuando hemos llegado al último pensé que sería igual de sencillo, pero algo paso, no sabría decir con seguridad que ha sido y fuese lo que fuese ha causado el desastre.- dijo un poco avergonzada de tan tremenda metida de pata.

\- ya veo…- dijo el enmascarado

Y un incómodo silencio se instauro entre todos.

Ni un grillo se atrevía a hacer algún ruido.

Entonces- dijo Layra con tal de no escuchar los pensamientos de todos- mis disculpas por salirme de control, pero si no les molesta deseo investigar esto más a fondo, si Sahara dice que antes ha podido con esa trampa no tengo ningún motivo para creer que no haya sido así, por lo tanto, algo más debió causar que no funcionara.

No te preocupes- dijo Asuma- no es necesaria una disculpa, aunque eso dice mucho de ti. Ahora entiendo un poco más porque tú eres la líder- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y expulsando el humo de sus pulmones.

No ha visto nada- dijo Len con una sonrisa divertida, demasiado contagiosa, tanto que ni los ninjas han podido evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Bien entonces les parece si continuamos, los llevaremos al lugar donde será la siguiente prueba, les explicaremos las reglas y podrán ir a descansar para prepararse para mañana- concluyo Kurenai

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a los mayores, apenas se encontraban en la salida del bosque cuando Sora y Layra se detuvieron para mirar a sus espaldas sin encontrar nada pues no sabían exactamente que buscaban, solo que habían sentido un aura muy pesada y una mirada afilada en su dirección.

-tú también lo sentiste ¿verdad?- dijo la chica de ojos amatistas.

-por supuesto- respondió sin apartar la vista de las sombras que hacían los arboles intentando penetrar en ellas con su mirada.

-¿debemos preocuparnos?, ¿O avisarles a los otros?

-no creo que sea necesario- dijo volviendo a caminar- ya sabré encontrar al responsable, pero me preocupa otra cosa…

\- y… ¿Qué es?

-antes de responderte eso, dime ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y la sirena?-dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su pelo. (N/A: debería poner música intrigante de fondo ¿verdad?, lástima que tenga malos efectos de sonido _)

-soltó un suspiro- pues veras, ella se… bueno, atacó a… Y yo…- no lograba hilar ninguna oración, pero no hizo falta.

-ya veo… "_necesito de tu ayuda, los chicos se están saliendo de control, nunca preví con tanta exactitud hasta qué punto y ahora me preocupa hasta donde son capaces de llegar"- _esto se lo dijo en su mente, era obvio que estaba siendo muy precavida sobre el tema.

-no te preocupes te ayudare en lo que pidas- dijo dándole un gesto tranquilizador

Layra le sonrió en agradecimiento, jamás había dudado de la lealtad de sus amigos más cercanos, pero aún le sorprendía el que tanto estaban dispuestos a dar por ella y su hermano.

_Flash back_

_Después de contarles la noticia a sus amigos estos habían pedido hablar a solas con la hermana mayor._

_-nos gustaría mucho ayudarte- dijo la niña_

_-sí, sería un honor- dijo el de ojos verdes_

_-admito que sería mucho más divertido con ustedes ahí, pero no me perdonaría que algo les pasara por mi culpa- dijo con toda la seriedad que podía aparentar_

_-¿conoces el pacto de sangre __**arcane**__?- cuestiono la chica de pelo negro_

_-por supuesto es uno de los cinco más poderosos pactos que según entiendo te ligan de por vida, no estarán pensando…_

_-el pacto te hace acreedor de una servidumbre eterna que solo se logra si el involucrado lo hace voluntariamente, el lazo no se rompe más que por medio de una liberación unánime._

_-si hiciéramos ese pacto te serviríamos por voluntad hasta la muerte._

_-Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero- negó con vehemencia la vampiresa _

_-pero nosotros queremos hacerlo, queremos ayudaros, es nuestro deseo- dijeron al unísono._

_Después de una breve discusión Layra acepto el trato, hicieron el hechizo y ya no hubo vuelta atrás, y hasta la fecha ninguno se retractaba de su palabra._

_Días después abrió uno de los libros de su tío donde sabia encontraría el contrato que acababa de realizar en una explicación más concreta. _

_Los hechizos de dominio__son trabajos de hechicería diseñados para tener el control sobre otra persona o ejercer poder sobre ellos. Son muy poderosos, con este encantamiento una persona acepta el trabajar para otra y hacer lo que demande sin queja ni opinión._

_Arcane: El hechizo se logra mediante un hilo mágico, el servidor debe hacerlo por querer de otra forma no se logra. El contrato realizado especifica claramente que el amo tiene solo el poder sobre las acciones por medio de una orden de voz, no puede controlar sentimientos, pensamientos ni nada más aparte de ello, el sirviente acatara toda orden siendo conscientes de sus acciones todo el tiempo. Este hechizo es muy difícil de lograr si en algún momento alguno de los involucrados muere el hilo pasara al siguiente personaje más cercano en el árbol genealógico hasta el fin del mundo o hasta que ambos enlazados rompan el contrato en un acuerdo mutuo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Aun recordaba ese contrato, sin embargo jamas habia tenido que dictarles una orden, era solo cuestion de pedirlo y ellos lo harian. Y hasta ese momento su amistad estaba muy por encima de ese contrato, pronto descubriria que era más fuerte la magia o su amistad…

-hay que darnos prisa, no quiero que haya otro inconveniente.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí pero mí tiempo esta súper reducido intentare actualizar más rápido.

Me despido espero disfruten este capítulo y dejen sus comentarios.


	8. Rivalidades

Aclaraciones, los encantamientos y algunos hechizos los tomare prestados de Harry Potter que le pertenece a J.K Rowlling, espero no le importe.

Tambien pondre algunos ataques que pertenecen a la serie de Inuyasha, solo que estos no seran exactamente iguales, es posible que solo utilice el nombre y lo describa de otra forma.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para diversion mia y de mis lectores.

Creo que eso es todo sin más disfruten este espisodio.

Rivalidades y peleas

La arena de batalla de Konoha no se parecía en nada a los campos en los que ellos habían entrenado, pues ellos siempre entrenaban en la naturaleza en partes especificas donde el desafío no era solo vencer a tu oponente sino también sobrevivir a la madre naturaleza y estudiar y usar el terreno a tu favor, todo lo contrario a lo que se mostraba ante ellos.

Esta arena era dentro de un edificio el cual no tenía techo, había dos pisos, en el piso de abajo se encontraba el campo de batalla donde era una terracería con unos pocos árboles y plantas, mientras el segundo piso eran gradas que poseían al frente una barandilla y tenían varias salidas que daban a una terraza circular que rodeaba el edificio entero.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Len viendo la arena en donde competirían en pocos minutos- nunca vi nada igual.

-No se tu pero parece más para el entretenimiento de los espectadores que para entrenar en sí- opino Nanami.

-Puede ser- dijo Kris examinando a profundidad el lugar mientras sus compañeros se alineaban alrededor del barandal para observar con más detenimiento el lugar- por cierto ¿y mi hermana?

-Cierto, tampoco he visto a Sora- respondió el chico de pelo verde.

-Yo las vi detenerse hace rato- dijo Hinari.

-Qué raro, voy a buscarlas- anuncio Kris, se dio media vuelta y bajo por las escaleras por donde habían llegado y…

-¡Auch!- dijeron ambos al chocar.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

-Ok, estoy perdida –se rindió Sora.

-Si bien, no creo que el campo de batalla pase desapercibido quizá…

-Disculpen, ¿no son ustedes parte del grupo de intercambio?- pregunto la figura que recién llegaba, un chico de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos con dos cicatrices en el rostro.

-"_Por un momento pensé que era Sasuke_"- la chica de ojos amatistas comenzó a examinar de arriba abajo al chico.

-Disculpa soy o me parezco- dijo mirándola fijamente.

Sora avergonzada bajo la vista casi echando humo por las orejas.

-Discúlpala- interrumpió cubriéndola con su cuerpo- eres Itachi ¿cierto?

-Así es, y tú eres Layra aun te recuerdo- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Sin duda no es muy difícil identificarme y tú has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que te vi- dijo al tiempo que estrechaba su mano.

Itachi sonrió como tan característicamente lo hacían los Uchiha's cuando tenían la victoria asegurada o simplemente se sabían mejores que otros. En este caso fue porque al tener la mano de la chica de ojos azules no le fue difícil voltearla para besarle el dorso de la mano lo cual ocasionó un sonrojo en las mejillas de la vampiresa.

Por otro lado la chica pelinegra tenía los ojos como platos y abría y cerraba la boca cual pescado, "_pero que confianza la de este sujeto_" y de pronto su expresión cambio a una molesta y con un tic en el ojo.

Mientras Layra se carcomía el cerebro buscando una explicación de tan deliberada acción por parte del pelinegro el cual aún estaba muy entretenido besando su mano y mirándola fijamente lo cual solo provocaba que su sonrojo se acentuara más, y en un último esfuerzo mental ella misma se dio una bofetada imaginaria para reaccionar y apartar su mano y colocarla tras su espalda en un intento infantil de alejarla del chico de ojos ónix.- amm… disculpa nos hemos separado del grupo y no sabemos dónde queda el campo de batalla ¿te molestaría mostraros el camino?- dijo con todo la serenidad de la que era capaz.

Itachi sonrió para sus adentros- por supuesto permítanme guiarlas- dijo y comenzó a caminar consiente de que lo seguían ambas chicas.

-"¡_que diantres fue eso!_"- grito sora en su mente lo cual causo dolor en su compañera

-"_¿y cómo quieres que sepa?_"- contesto sin dirigirle la mirada y tratando de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

-Perdón –dijo el muchacho de cabello blanco al levantarse y tenderle la mano a la persona con quien había tropezado.

-No, fue mi culpa dattebayo – dijo aceptando la ayuda y sacando la lengua en un gesto inocente.

-Naruto ¿cierto?

-Sí, ¿y tú eres?- dijo sonriéndole.

-Kris, ¿Por qué llevabas tanta prisa?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues… ahora tocan las batallas y la verdad me emocione de más dattebayo- dijo juntando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Entiendo, ¿disculpa no has visto a mi hermana?

-No, para nada.

-Diablos – dijo acompañándolo con un chasquido de lengua- no sé dónde puede estar.

-¿Qué tal si te ayudo a buscarla?- ofreció el chico de pelo rubio

-¿En serio?- pregunto arqueando una ceja como bien había aprendido de su hermana.

-Claro dattebayo.

-¡Dobe!- se escuchó un grito.

-Ya te dije que no me digas dobe ¡Teme!- se giró haciendo hacia el chico de pelo azabache que recién aparecía.

-Pensaba que te habías perdido- dijo burlándose.

-Ya quisieras baka esta vez todos querrán enfrentarse contra mí- dijo rememorando cuando conocieron a los chicos de la aldea de la arena.

El chico de ojos azul-grisáceo se sintió un poco desubicado en su plática y totalmente excluido, lo cual no le gusto para nada, y para ganar otra vez la atención se aclaró la garganta y se adelantó hasta quedar frente al chico con enorme orgullo y prepotencia- no nos hemos presentado como amerita, soy Kris Keyos-dijo con una media sonrisa pero gran odio en su mirada.

-Uchiha Sasuke- se presentó con tono indiferente pero correspondiendo sin problemas aquella mirada.

Pronto el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse, la tensión entre ambos podía cortarse hasta con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Len llegaba con paso lento y se recargo cómodamente de costado contra una pared viendo con diversión a su amigo, "_Quien diga que los vampiros son celosos y posesivos, no han conocido a los Keyos,-se rio en su mente- sin duda ellos van por encima de todos en cuanto a sobreprotección se trata_"

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

-Gracias por traernos Itachi- hizo una mínima reverencia.

-No es nada- dijo abriendo la puerta para dejarlas pasar y sin dudarlo Sora entro corriendo.

-Bueno, ya me voy- dijo a punto de echarse a correr también.

-Espera- dijo tomando el hombro de la chica mitad ángel- mi padre organizo una cena en honor de su llegada, ¿irán?- dijo mirándola fijamente como si con eso no consiguiera un no por respuesta.

Esto no le agrado nada a Larya, en primer lugar que el Uchiha se estuviese tomando tantas libertades con ella, y en segundo lugar que la mirara fijamente esperando ¿Qué cosa? Hechizarla ¿O algo parecido? – lo pensare- dijo y zafándose de un tirón del agarre del muchacho se adentró en el edificio justo a tiempo para escuchar a Len riéndose junto a un par de voces que no identifico con claridad.

…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

-Oye Uchiha-bastardo, tan pronto haciendo amigos- dijo Sai con su sonrisa permanente.

-Cállate copia barata- gruño el moreno sin dirigirle la mirada.

El otro rio con gusto, era tan fácil hacerlo rabiar. De pronto algo llamo su atención una mata de cabello verde a pocos pasos de distancia quien también reía bastante divertido con la situación.

-Hola, me llamo Sai- dijo volteándolo a ver y sonriendo.

-Lo sé- respondió casi burlándose- el habernos presentado frente a ustedes fue sin duda una pérdida de tiempo ¿no?, ni siquiera han puesto atención- se rió sin ninguna muestra de reproche- soy Len- dijo ladeando la cabeza y guiñándole un ojo acompañado de una sonrisa sincera (en comparación del moreno).

El otro quedo fascinado por la fácil desenvoltura del chico de ojos verdes ya que a él siempre le habían costado ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Len!- grito mientras corría a su encuentro la chica de pelo negro- acaba de pasar algo… No sé ni cómo explicarlo.

-Sora – dijo una voz imponente a sus espaldas- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Ella está bien- hizo un ademan restándole importancia- seguramente ya entro al edificio, claro después de terminar de hablar con "Itachi"- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Y quién es "Itachi"?- pregunto mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un leve tono violeta.

-Es mi hermano- anuncio Sasuke, quien no se oía nada contento con la noticia.

Una risita escapo de los labios de Len y puso en su cara una sonrisa traviesa, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, en realidad no hacía falta mucho para predecir el comportamiento del chico de cabello y blanco y el de pelo negro-azulado.

-Se puede saber porque tú hermano esta con mi hermana- dijo encarando nuevamente al Uchiha.

-Seguramente la invito a una cena, ¿a ti que te importa?- respondió osco.

-Déjame decirte una cosa, no te quiero ver ni a ti o a tú hermano cerca de ella, ¿entendiste?- su voz se había vuelto un poco más gruesa y sus ojos eran completamente violetas.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer?- respondió con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que amenazaba con tornarse en Sharingan.

-Vale chicos, ya entendimos que ambos son muy celosos- dijo Len apareciendo entre ambos y colocando una mano al frente de cada uno- será mejor dejar las cosas en calma antes de que el angelito llegue.

Ambos emitieron un "hmp" y apartaron la mirada.

-Oye Sasuke, ojala me toque pelear contigo-"_así te daré una paliza que no olvidaras_"- dijo cuándo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Lo mismo digo- "_así aprenderás a no meterte con un Uchiha_"

"_No de nuevo_"- pensó dramáticamente el kitsune con cascaditas en los ojos al ver que otra vez era hecho a un lado por el Teme.

Mientras todos los sobrenaturales soltaron una risa un poco maquiavélica.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos?- dijo Layra asiendo aparición pasando por a lado de Sasuke directo a su hermano.

-Nada –contesto el vampiro con una sonrisa que pretendía parecer inocente.

Esto no convenció en nada a la vampiresa la cual encarno una ceja y estaba a punto de preguntar nuevamente cuando…

-Líder- llego corriendo la loba- tiene que venir a ver esto- dicho esto subió corriendo las escaleras con todos los chicos siguiéndola de cerca.

Al llegar arriba notaron que las batallas habían comenzado y los ninjas y los demonios gritaban eufóricos animando a sus compañeros. Todos se colocaron con rapidez alrededor de la barda para ver a los primeros contrincantes en la arena.

Abajo Neji y Kaito peleaban con fuerza.

En la Batalla

Kaito tenía que admitir que el chico castaño era muy habilidoso en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, él en cambio necesitaba de armas y hechizos ya que pocas veces había practicado combate y ciertamente no era muy bueno en eso.

Tuvo que detener sus pensamientos para apenas esquivar una patada que se dirigía hacia su pecho, los ataques eran precisos y veloces, apenas podía distinguirlo cuando sentía un dolor en las costillas. No podía evitar todos los ataques. Eso descartaba el poderlo atacar correctamente sin recibir mayor daño del que ya recibía en modo de defensa.

No habia tenido la necesidad de usar sus poderes, hasta ahora. No podia seguir recibiendo mas golpes de Neji, apenas sentia sus musculos y estaba muy seguro que le habia dormido el brazo bloqueando el flujo de energia.

-Es suficiente- murmuro para si mismo, saco su varita y grito un hechizo- ¡Expulso*!

Al instante Neji salio despedido hasta impactar con la pared.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, algunos ahogaron gritos y otros solo abrieron los ojos.

Neji estaba todo adolorido, había sentido como si una ráfaga de viento lo azotara contra la pared, fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que no lo volviera a hacer. Se zafó de la pared en la que había quedado incrustado y volvió al ataque.

-¿no se rinde?- "_estos tipos deben estar locos_", el chico de ojos perla ya casi lo alcanzaba, en un último intento por dejarlo fuera de combate grito- ¡Incarcerous*! –unas sogas salieron mágicamente despedidas de su varita y ataron a Neji al instante, haciendo ganador a Kaito.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado, espero comentarios.

Pongo aquí la descripción breve de los hechizos por si no los conocen.

En el siguiente capítulo habrá más batallas, celos, riñas y la aparición de unos personajes bastante… tenebrosos.

_Incarcerous_

Descripción: Ata a algo o alguien con sogas.

_Expulso_

Descripción: Un hechizo que causa que un objeto explote. La fuerza de la explosión puede depender de la intención del lanzador.


	9. Los Enemigos Aparecen

Los Enemigos Aparecen

Las peleas continuaban dentro de la arena, en consecuencia el escandalo no cesaba por lo cual Layra decidió salir para tener un poco de calma.

-Oh! ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas, lo que la hizo voltear de un salto- perdona ¿te asuste?- dijo escondiendo el tono socarrón en su voz.

-Yo nunca me asusto- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- ¿tú eres…?

-Que grosero de mi parte, me llamo Danzou, es un gusto- extendió su mano en señal de saludo y a la chica de pelo blanco le pareció curioso que tuviera vendado todo el brazo.

-Me llamo Layra- dijo sin embargo no dio señales de querer regresar el saludo.

-Eres una de los recién llegados ¿cierto?-

-Si- fue su simple respuesta-

-Entiendo que están aquí para adquirir nuevas habilidades- dijo con un tono casual- quizá te interese aprender conmigo.

-Tú no eres un sensei- afirmo arqueando una ceja con desconfianza

-Tienes razón, pero soy mucho mejor, tengo un nivel más alto que cualquiera de ellos- de pronto su mirada ya no estaba concentrada en la chica de ojos azules sino que miraba sobre su hombro.

La vampiresa al notar a donde se dirigía su mirada la siguió para notar que a sus espaldas se encontraban Nanami, Casper y Kaito.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto bastante molesta

-Tu hermano está a punto de pelear, pensamos que te interesaría saberlo- contesto la sirena bastante seria, sin mirarla siquiera pues estaba más concentrada en la persona que se hallaba a su lado.

-Ya voy-contesto dispuesta a entrar.

-Aun no me has dicho si te interesaría- dijo Danzou

-Lo pensare- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar

-Vamos a dentro- dijo el chico de cabello azul

-Esperen ¿Por qué la prisa?-los detuvo el ninja- quizá quieran quedarse a platicar, apuesto que les va a interesar mi propuesta- al terminar sonrió con malicia

-Escuchamos- dijo Nanami

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

-¿Qué te parece?, al final si me toco pelear contra ti- dijo Kris sonriendo.

-Hmp, te arrepentirás de haberlo pedido- contesto secamente Sasuke.

-¡Empiecen!- gritó el sensei gracioso con cabello en forma de tazón.

Kris fue el primero en lanzar el ataque queriendo estrellar su puño contra la cara del chico pelinegro pero este lo vio venir y lo esquivo con facilidad, sin embargo no puedo prever que el vampiro reaccionara tan rápido y en cuanto noto que su golpe había fallado le lanzo una patada que si se estampo en su pecho mandándolo a volar metros atrás.

-¡Aghh!-lanzo una exclamación de dolor al sentir la pared que le freno, ¡ahora sí! ese chico aprendería a no meterse con un Uchiha y menos con él. Irremediablemente activo su sharingan para poder pelear, ya había visto la velocidad que alcanzo su hermana cuando peleo contra ella, pero de algo tenía que servir.

Kris volvió a la carga pero esta vez con cuchillas en ambas manos y en cuanto perforo el abdomen del chico este se volvió un tronco, intento buscar con la mirada al chico pero un corte en su espalda le hizo saber la ubicación del moreno.

Sasuke había logrado distraerlo lo suficiente como para atacarlo con un kunai, antes de que se volteara por completo él ya había logrado todos los sellos con sus manos para su próximo ataque- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu*- de inmediato salió despedida una bola de fuego de su boca.

El chico de ojos azules trato de esquivarla saltando, pero sin mucho éxito ya que aún logro quemarlo un poco, a mitad de su salto dirigió su vista a la barandilla y se encontró con su hermana quien se debatía entre la preocupación y la furia.

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

La chica de cabello blanco había llegado a paso lento hasta que llego a su nariz el aroma de la sangre de su hermano, corrió hasta el barandal y alcanzo a vislumbrar los sellos que realizaba Sasuke y luego como despedía fuego de su boca y con ello quemaba la pierna de Kris.

Sentía su sangre hervir de furia, nadie jamás lastimaba a su hermano, no si ella seguía con vida. Pero no podía intervenir, solo le quedaba esperar a que terminara la pelea para ir a darle un buen golpe al moreno.

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Sasuke seguía lanzando fuego a donde quiera que el vampiro fuera, y eso ya estaba hartándolo.

Él sabía que solo lo estaba manteniendo lejos porque de otra forma podría acabar con el Uchiha, necesitaba acercarse y tenía que ser pronto, sus quemaduras duraban más tiempo del usual por ser frecuentes. Kris realizo un plan en su mente, no sabía si funcionaria pero era un riesgo que debía correr para permitir que sus heridas curaran y dejaran de dolerle. Dio un salto enorme y se colocó a varios metros de distancia del moreno, al cual le tomo unos segundos acomodarse para volver a realizar los sellos.

\- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu- volvió a decir y la bola de fuego se acercaba presurosa.

Y eso era exactamente lo que quería ver, estando oculto por el fuego a la vista del chico de pelo negro, pudo sin problemas hacer unos movimientos de manos y el viento los copio desviando por completo la bola de fuego hacia arriba.

Todos miraban impresionados lo que acababa de pasar, claro todos excepto los demonios quienes reían y alentaban al mitad ángel.

Aprovechando la momentánea sorpresa del chico de ojos negros, corrió hacia el tan rápido que su sharingan ni siquiera lo detecto, sin embargo a solo un metro de distancia detuvo su carrera.

-¿Qué pasa?, pareces confundido-dijo burlándose.

El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos intentando descubrir que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ese baka.

-¡Oh vamos!- exclamo dramático- creo que sería mejor una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas, ni fuego- concluyo mirando sus piernas que ya estaban curadas pero su ropa se había quemado en gran parte.

-De acuerdo-dijo y sin más le soltó una patada al pecho que lo hizo retroceder un poco alzando polvo a su paso.

-Nada mal-admitió antes de devolver el golpe.

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

En las tribunas todo el mundo estaba emocionado, en especial una vampiro que miraba con suma atención a ambos contendientes. Hasta que algo en las gradas hizo subir la temperatura en la batalla.

Observo a Sasuke ser derribado por un puñetazo que le partió el labio inferior, estaba segura que, en el interior parecía divertirse, ya iba a levantarse cuando al mirar a la barandilla algo cambio, algo hizo que se pusiera más serio y agresivo sin duda ahora quería ganar a toda costa. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron por unos momentos antes de atacar a su hermano estrellándolo contra la pared.

Volteo al mismo sitio en el que la mirada ónix se había fijado, y comprendió el porqué del cambio tan brusco, a unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba ni más ni menos que el hermano mayor del moreno, Itachi.

-¡Hey!- gritó para llamar su atención.

-Layra –se encamino hasta ella- te estaba buscando-dijo y de pronto todos los demonios encontraron más interesante su plática que la pelea.

-Estas distrayendo a todos- lo tomo del brazo y lo guio "amablemente a la salida".

-Oye –se zafó del agarre sin haber salido de las gradas.

-Debes irte ahora-ordeno señalando la salida.

-Yo creo que no- dijo tercamente cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Yo creo que sí, vete ahora- el olor de la sangre tanto de su hermano como la de Sasuke le indico que la pelea era más ruda a cada segundo y sus ojos se tornaban violeta conforme el olor aumentaba.

-No- se mantuvo firme- no me iré hasta que aceptes la invitación-dijo sacando unas tarjetas de su bolsillo.

-Creí haberte dicho que lo pensaría- un grito la alerto y su vista vago unos segundos de Itachi al campo de batalla.

-Necesito una afirmación completa-

-Está bien, iré si te vas ahora-se rindió y tomo las tarjetas.

-¿Era eso tan difícil?-susurro antes de irse mientras la chica lo acribillaba con la mirada y repetía en su cabeza "Inhala exhala, inhala exhala".

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Kris tenía varias costillas rotas, le estaba doliendo mucho el cuerpo, y su respiración era muy pesada.

Sasuke estaba en las mismas tenía varios huesos rotos, escupía sangre, su labio le ardía y respirar le costaba horrores.

El vampiro en un último intento lanzo una onda de viento con la suficiente fuerza para tirar a su oponente.

Por suerte para ambos el tiempo se había acabado, declarando un empate.

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

En cuanto el grito de Kurenai declaro el empate Layra dio un salto desde el barandal al suelo y cayo elegantemente sobre un pie y posteriormente apoyo el otro y empezó a caminar en directo al chico de cabello azabache.

Al llegar a él se inclinó un poco y extendió su mano ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. El moreno dudo unos instantes pero finalmente acepto tomar su mano.

En cuanto lo hizo la chica de ojos azules jalo con fuerza y estampo a Sasuke contra su pecho, coloco su boca cerca de su oreja y le susurro con mucha calma- Si vuelves a dañar a mi hermano, te las veras conmigo- se separó con lentitud y camino como si nada en dirección a su hermano, por último se conectó mentalmente con el azabache "_sé que puede parecer muy importante obtener la aprobación de un familiar, pero si solo te enfocas en complacerlos, dejaras de ser tú mismo_". En cuanto llego a su hermano paso un brazo bajo su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar.

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_-Siguientes en pasar a la arena: Sakura y Layra- anuncio Kakashi._

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-Esa basura, contra nuestra líder- se reía con ganas- terminara hecha pedazos- declaro Sahara.

-Yo escuche que la pelirosa quiere dejar en vergüenza a nuestra líder, porque le tiene celos- dijo Kaily

-¿Y eso?, hasta ahora ella no le ha hecho nada- comento Sora- de hecho yo le corte el pelo, sería más lógico si me quisiera golpear a mí.

-Yo solo digo lo que escuche, pero algo tenía que ver con el chico de ojos negros, y su amiga rubia le advirtió que no debería enfrentarla ya que se veía muy fuerte.

-Es obvio que la aplastara como una mosca-siguió Len.

-¿Apostamos?-dijo Hinari entrando en la conversación.

-Hecho- dijo el chico de pelo verde- ya que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Layra resultara ganadora, solo nos queda apostar el tiempo, ¿Cuánto creen que tarde en dejarla K.O?-

-Yo digo que en cinco minutos- apostó la chica lobo y coloco dinero en una bolsa.

-Yo digo que en menos de cinco minutos- aseguró Sora y dejo caer las monedas de oro dentro de la bolsa.

-Yo apuesto que en tres minutos la derrota-Len también coloco el dinero en la bolsa.

Así sucesivamente todos los que estaban en las gradas del lado de los demonios hizo su apuesta, al final la bolsa estaba repleta.

-¿Qué hacen?- una voz gruesa y algo rezagada les advirtió que habían sido sorprendidos con las manos en la masa.

-Kris querido amigo- se acercó Len cruzando un brazo por su espalda para sujetarlo y llevarlo a su asiento.

-Si mi hermana se entera…-empezó a decir- nos matara a todos- termino y aventó unas monedas a la bolsa, todos le miraron bastante incrédulos- yo apuesto a que la derrota en cinco minutos con 15 segundos- dijo completamente seguro.

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

Ambas chicas se acercaron la una a la otra.

-Te voy a derrotar- dijo con bastante soberbia la chica de ojos verdes, mientras la vampiresa simplemente alzaba una ceja.

-Cuando una insignificancia como tú me gané entonces lloverá sangre, y las niñas idiotas como tu sabrán volar-se dio la vuelta sin mirarla otra vez.

Sakura bastante ofendida concentro su chakra en su puño y corrió con toda la intención de golpearla por la espalda.

En cuanta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Layra se volteo con la rapidez que su sangre demoniaca le permitía y alzo la palma para detener el golpe.

El choque entre ambas produjo un estruendo tal, que el viento azoto a todos en las tribunas. Pero ni la fuerza de ese golpe hizo retroceder a la chica de pelo blanco. Los ninjas ahogaron gemidos y gritos, pues conocían la fuerza de su compañera y ni con toda ella la otra chica había cedido.

Sakura empezó a sentir como si todo el chakra que había acumulado se estuviera evaporando de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres ver un golpe de verdad?- pregunto tétricamente, mientras soltaba el puño de su contrincante, estiro el brazo y coloco un dedo en hombro de la chica de pelo rosa y la mando a volar con una fuerza tan devastadora que al impactarse con la pared escucho como cada uno de sus huesos crujía en señal de romperse.

-Jamás te metas conmigo- susurro la vampiresa que había llegado hasta donde Sakura, quien estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse.- Si te atreves a enfrentarme, no importa qué o cómo, te venceré y te hare añicos, que te entre bien en la cabeza soy y siempre seré mejor que tú. Así que vete pensándote mejor el meterte conmigo.-volteo a ver el reloj que marcaba el tiempo de la pelea, cuatro minutos cincuenta segundos, sonrió internamente y se volvió- y si fuera tu escucharía los consejos de los pocos amigos que tienes- se tomó su tiempo para saltar al segundo piso y llegar a su hermano y abrazarlo con cuidado. "_debería pegarte_"

-"_pero no lo harás, porque al final ganamos los dos_"-sin soltarse del abrazo de su hermana, extendió la mano a su espalda y a regañadientes Len le paso la bolsa con todo el dinero de la apuesta, ya que aunque detestaban la derrota el reloj marcaba exactamente cinco minutos con quince segundos, y obviamente todos sabían que la vencedora era ni más ni menos que su amiga.

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

En otra parte muy lejos de la aldea…

-Ya han llegado, tal como usted dijo- informo una persona oculta parcialmente por las sombras.

-Pronto ese vampiro se arrepentirá de haberse metido conmigo- dijo con suma satisfacción y sus ojos amarillentos brillaron en la oscuridad.

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

_Del otro lado del espejo…_

-Estoy tan aburrida-dijo sacando una galleta de su cajita especial.

-Yo también, ya quiero ir- dijo la chica a su lado mientras ponía unos ojitos de cachorrito.

-Deben tener paciencia- advirtió una voz profunda.

-Pero no es divertido, que tal si ellos también están aburridos- dijo con voz tranquila- ¡Oh!, qué tal si quieren galletas, yo tengo las mejores galletas-exclamo dramática- se morirán si no tienen galletas, ya esta es un asunto de vida o muerte, así que vamos- las chicas se levantaron directo a la puerta pero una mano un sus hombros les hizo saber que de nada serviría.

-No ya se los dije, si van antes de tiempo, intentaran acabar con ustedes- concluyó

Las chicas completamente decepcionadas se cruzaron de brazos a esperas.

-…_-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-***Sobrenatural***-…-_

De vuelta en Konoha

Las batallas habían terminado y todas las victorias estaban del lado de los sobrenaturales.

Al salir del edificio se les informo que deberían dormitar en complejos diferentes, puesto que solo algunas familias se habían ofrecido a hospedarlos. Los Uzumaki hospedarían a los gemelos vampiros y la chica fantasma, los Nara a la sirena y las dos demonios, los Yamanaka a las hermanas ninfas y al elfo, los Inuzuka a los magos y la chica lobo.

Con los ninjas…

-Oigan, las chicas nuevas son muy lindas ¿no?- comento al aire Kiba.

-Y bastante problemáticas- opino Shikamaru.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Kiba, si son bastante atractivas-dijo un sonriente Sai.

-¿Qué te pasa copia-barata?, ya tan pronto quieres terminar en el hospital, es seguro que ninguna de ellas saldría contigo- se burló Sasuke.

-¿Y contigo si?-pregunto casi con inocencia- porque con la escenita que armaste allá abajo con esa chica de pelo blanco, es seguro que quieres salir con ella.

El moreno gruño por lo bajo y empezó a pelear como era su costumbre con el pintor-de-cuarta.

-¿Por qué mencionaste que eran lindas?-pregunto Shino, lo que provoco un escalofrió en el chico castaño.

-Quizá quiere hacer una apuesta como es su costumbre- dijo Kankuro.

-Eso sería muy peligroso, por si no lo notaron tienen bastante fuerza- hablo Gaara.

-Sí, estaríamos buscando muchos problemas- comento Neji.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?, ¿Tienen miedo?- empezó a burlarse para provocarlos, con lo que consiguió la atención de todos- Que les parece una pequeña apuesta, ¿El primero en conquistar a una de las nuevas gana?

Continuara…

En el próximo episodio el pasado sale a la luz.

Los problemas amorosos surgen.

Y en las sombras los peligros aumentan con cada día.


	10. Historias del pasado I

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis mejores amigas cuyos personajes aparecen y aparecerán más adelante: Sofía y Shani, Gracias chicas son las mejores.

Bueno como todos saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historias del pasado I

En la casa Uzumaki-Namikaze…

-Siéntanse como en casa-dijo una mujer de pelo rojo con una voz realmente dulce y una sonrisa maternal.

-Muchas gracias-contesto cortésmente el chico vampiro.

-¿Tienen hambre?-pregunto Minato desde la cocina.

-¡Yo sí!- grito emocionado Naruto, haciendo reír a más de uno.

-Naruto, podrías mostrarles sus habitaciones mientras preparamos la cena.

-Claro, dattebayo-dijo mostrando su tan característica sonrisa zorruna- síganme- se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras con sus tres visitas a sus espaldas.

El chico rubio con lindas marquitas empezó a asignar las habitaciones; la que se hallaba al final del pasillo le toco a la chica fantasma.

Atravesé la puerta y del otro lado había una habitación bastante sencilla con una cama individual, un tocador con espejo y unas mesitas de noche con lámparas sobre cada una, además de un ropero. "Qué lindo" fue lo que pensé, lucia acogedor y en la casa se sentía tanto cariño que incluso los líderes estaban relajados.

"Hablado de ellos…" se dijo a sí misma, empezó a sentir curiosidad de lo que estarían haciendo, seguramente ya estarían desempacando el equipaje, así que volviéndose invisible fue a verlos, suerte para ella que ambos estaban en la misma habitación y el chico rubio había ido a la cocina a ayudar con la comida.

-Pareces feliz- comentó la chica, haciendo un movimiento de manos apareciendo ante ella un baúl del cual empezó a sacar un poco de ropa.

-Estoy feliz, ¿tú no?-pregunto el vampiro acostado en la cama de la habitación.

-Lo normal-dijo divertida-¿Y cuál es la razón de tanta alegría?

-Nada en especial- pero su sonrisa decía otra cosa.

-Finjamos que te creo, por cierto ¿Cómo están tus costillas?-dijo volteando a verlo

Kris se sentó en la cama y un dolor en el abdomen respondió la pregunta de su hermana. Ella se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la cama, extendió su brazo y su muñeca quedo a lado de la boca del vampiro.

-Anda bebe se te quitara el dolor y te recuperaras más rápido- dijo con calma y su voz sonó tranquilizadora.

-No, ya me curare en un rato más, además…-

-Solo hazlo- interrumpió lo que parecían miles de excusas sin sentido, y una estrella pequeña giro en su ojo derecho.

El vampiro tomo con delicadeza la mano que le ofrecía su hermana, volteo su rostro quedando su boca justo delante de las venas que palpitaban expectantes, sus colmillos crecieron obligándolo a abrir la boca, de pronto sintió su garganta seca y lentamente introdujo sus dientes en la piel contraria al tiempo que dejaba caer sus parpados para concentrarse en el sabor que invadía su paladar.

Layra soltó un sonido indescifrable al sentir como su sangre era succionada con calma, sus ojos se volvieron violetas y un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Fijo la vista en su hermano, noto sus ojos cerrados, su respiración relajada, como una de sus manos sostenía la suya y movía el pulgar acariciándole la piel como una especie de disculpa, mientras su otra mano se encontraba cerrada, espera… porque tenía la mano hecha un puño hasta el punto de ponerla blanca; sin pensarlo coloco su mano sobre la de su hermano, quien al sentirla abrió sus ojos mostrando el violeta que ahora los cubría, separo su boca de la mano y limpio la sangre que escurría de la herida todo esto sin separar sus miradas.

La herida se cerró al instante, y los dos vampiros reiniciaron una conversación,

Kaily sentía que estorbaba, su rostro se sentía muy caliente, literalmente salió volando de allí y al llegar a su habitación se miró en el espejo y se extrañó al ver sus mejillas de un color que jamás había pintado su rostro.

Eran muy extrañas las costumbres de los vampiros eso lo tenía claro, eran tan raras como que una sirena llore de alegría, o que un demonio sea tierno, o que un fantasma muestre señales que solo puede hacer alguien vivo. Porque ella no estaba "viva" en el sentido literal, se movía y hablaba, pero no necesitaba comida, bebida o descanso, se alimentaba de emociones como el miedo o la ira, y eso le impedía sentir más allá de esas emociones.

En la otra habitación…

Tock tock (lo siento no tengo mejores efectos de sonido)

-Adelante-contesto la chica

De inmediato entro Naruto con una sonrisa- Ya está lista la cena-

-De acuerdo bajamos de inmediato-respondió Kris con una sonrisa.

Naruto se fue para avisar a su otra invitada. Layra sonrió sin poderlo evitar en cuanto el rubio salió de la habitación.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-dijo du hermano mientras le corría un escalofrió por la espalda, su hermana tenia diferentes tipos de sonrisa y él podía identificar casi todas, la que tena en ese momento decía claramente "yo se algo que tu ignoras".

-Nada hermanito, no te preocupes- dijo sin retirar aquella sonrisa y bajo al comedor, mientras su hermano se preguntaba si debía calmarse o asustarse.

Ya en la cena…

-Esto esta delicioso- comento la vampiresa.

-Te agradezco- respondió Minato, al ser quien había preparado tan magnifica comida.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo el ángel- Usted es un gran chef.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo la fantasma.

-Papá es genial para cocinar- comento Naruto – pero mamá…-termino en un susurro.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- grito con un aura amenazante y su cabello rojizo ondulando.

-Ammm…-interrumpió- Gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí-dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-No ha sido nada, después de todo sus padres eran buenos amigos nuestros- dijo Minato con una hermosa sonrisa que se tambaleo al escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos cayendo.

-N-nuestros padres- dijo la vampiresa mientras parte de su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir- susurro Kaily y se desvaneció en el aire.

-Naruto por favor ve a tu habitación-dijo la mujer de cabello rojo.

-P-pero…-quiso refutar pero al ver el ambiente tenso decidió obedecer.

-No lo sabían, ¿Verdad?- pregunto con calma.

-No- contesto el vampiro- Tampoco nuestro tío nos contó algo parecido.

-¡Oh!-exclamaron ambos adultos.

-Si no les importa…. ¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto mientras jugaba con sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

-De hecho nos conocimos cuando teníamos su edad- empezó a relatar el rubio- Encontré a su padre en el bosque donde solía entrenar, el parecía muy emocionado con todo lo que veía, yo estaba en la rama de un árbol mirando al chico más extraño que me había topado, tenía el pelo de color carbón y los ojos verdes. Al principio creí que podía estar perdido, pero no, de un momento a otro comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol con una velocidad impresionante y en un segundo ya se encontraba detrás de mi colgado de cabeza de una rama.

-Hola, ¿Quien eres?

\- Esa es mi linea. Jamás te había visto por aquí-dije y el sonrió casi divertido.

-Quizá sea porque yo no soy de por aquí-mostró su dentadura y logré ver unos colmillos que cambiaban de tamaño, sin pensarlo me incline hacia atrás pero como no había nada detrás irremediablemente me caí. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

-Oye, no te haré daño-abrí un ojo y me dí cuenta que me tenía sujeto de un pie-seamos amigos ¿te parece?- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Uh?- desde entonces solíamos platicar, entrenar y divertirnos juntos.

En ese tiempo yo ya salía con Kushina así que un día se la presente:

-Como lo prometí, ella es mi novia Kushina-dije mientras tenia agarrada su mano. Él se le quedo viendo un rato para después soltar una ligera risa.

-¡Vamos! creía que tenias otros gustos- dijo y soltó una carcajada mucho más audible- pero es igual, al menos tienes buen gusto- comento guiñándonos un ojo.

Kushina por su parte tenia una vena en la frente, acaso creía que _su novio_ era gay-¿Que quisiste decir?- pregunto con un aura demoniaca.

-Oh, perdona no me explique bien, yo pensé que a Minato le gustaban los chicos- solo terminar la frase ya tenia un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de la portadora del kyuubi-¡Porque diablos me golpeaste!

-¡Como ibas a creer algo así!-grito muy enojada.

-Ahhh claro yo debía adivinar que no era gay, cada vez que me le acerco se sonroja. Hasta pude invitarlo a salir- dijo como quien habla del clima.

-¿¡Que!?- grito aun mas enojada y despidiendo un chakra rojizo. Pero claro que el vampiro ni siquiera hizo caso del peligro inminente.

-En serio. De solo verlo dan ganas de abrazarlo, no quiero saber lo que habría pasado si no me dice que tiene pareja...-por poco no esquiva el poderoso golpe que se dirigía hacia el- vamos no te molestes- dijo desde la cima de un árbol, al que valientemente había trepado para salvaguardar su vida.

-Baja en este instante!- grito. Si se preguntan por Minato hacia horas estaba al margen de la situación, ya sabia que no era bueno meterse cuando la pelirroja estaba molesta.

\- Ten esto es para tu perdón- dijo el chico de ojos jade, mientras extendía una rosa de color plateado muy hermosa. Kushina aun enojada se le quedo observando como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, como creía que con eso la iba a tranquilizar o no, ella quería golpearlo. Duro.

El vampiro aprovechando su desconcierto solamente sacudió la rosa y de ella salió un polvo azulado que dejo inconsciente al habanero sangriento.

Cabe decir que después de ese ameno encuentro Kushina y el chico misterioso no se llevaban de lo mejor, la pelirroja lo vigilaba celosamente viendo que no se acercara demasiado al rubio, pero con el tiempo para sorpresa de Minato, el chico de ojos verdes se gano parte de la confianza y cariño de su amada Kushina.

Nos volvimos los tres muy cercanos, aun no conocíamos el lugar de donde provenía, pero poco importaba. Todo con él parecía... diferente, nos contaba historias de ángeles, vampiros, hombres que se transformaban en animales sin hacer sellos con las manos, siempre creímos que solo eran cuentos para asustarnos, pero poco a poco comenzamos a creerlas aun más; sus historias cobraban sentido y vida. La historia era tan grande como una burbuja e inevitablemente... reventó.

-¿Oigan quieren ir a mi casa?- pregunto agitado por la carrera que había tomado para alcanzarnos.

-Seguro-respondí bastante emocionado, Kushina también estaba muy feliz, siempre habíamos tenido curiosidad de saber de donde venia, pero jamás imaginamos algo como lo que vimos después.

Primero nos dijo que atravesáramos una especie de neblina circular, posteriormente supimos que era un vórtice interdimensional, pasamos a través de ella y lo que vimos después nos dejo sin aliento, un palacio enorme, más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiéramos visto antes, tenia varias torres, la puerta principal era de madera y nos triplicaba la altura, un gran muro de piedra rodeando el castillo, cientos de personas bastante llamativas, algunas con cuernos, otras con alas, unas mas con garras y colmillos, animales extravagantes. Todo era asombroso y aterrador, fue ahí donde comprendimos que los cuentos no eran cuentos, eran historias reales, todas las guerras que nos relataba como grandes leyendas habían sucedido de verdad, las criaturas que creíamos inventadas existían, el asombro se fue tan rápido como llego al pensar en todos los peligros que albergaba aquel nuevo lugar.

La adrenalina corría rápido por nuestras venas, queríamos correr lo mas lejos posible.

-Deberán calmarse o llamaran la atención- escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas- Creí que te había dicho que estaba prohibido Evan- nos dimos vuelta y chocamos contra una chica de mas o menos nuestra edad, tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos de un azul muy claro.

-Calma Aricia, son amigos míos- dijo con toda su calma.

-Eso no impedirá que tu padre te castigue- en repuesta solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

-¡oh!- exclamo- es cierto aun no los he presentado, chicos ella es mi prometida Aricia, linda ellos son Minato y Kushina viven pasando el espejo.

-Es un placer- respondió mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

-perdónenla los ángeles son un poco orgullosos- dijo bromeando

-Mira quien habla, joven príncipe-dijo con sarcasmo e ironía.

-Espera ttebane ¿Ángel?, ¿Príncipe?- la chica de cabellos rojos no entendía lo que estaba pasando, mientras el rubio procesaba sin armar alboroto.

Evan cayo en cuenta que debía aclarar muchas dudas, y gustoso respondió cada una de nuestras preguntas. Conforme íbamos caminando al palacio nos conto que descendía de un clan vampiro, uno muy grande, que el reino en el que ahora se encontraban había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones, ahora el era el heredero al trono y su hermano seria el comandante de su ejercito. Aricia apoyo diciéndonos que en el reino había diferentes tipos de criaturas desde las mas bellas y delicadas hasta las de aspecto tosco y aterrador, sin embargo todos eran muy pacíficos, ella era la única ángel en todo el lugar. El vampiro nos dijo que los ángeles suelen ser muy elitistas, jamás en toda la historia se habían enamorado de alguien que no fuera de su misma especie.

-Soy el hombre con mas suerte en este mundo por ganarme el corazón de tan bella joven-comento sonriendo como nunca antes mientras la chica a su lado se sonrojaba con creces.

-Dices muchas tonterías- respondió el ángel mientras le tomaba de la mano en un intento de transmitir su propio cariño.

-Pero tu habías dicho que...- la pelirroja pensaba que el chico de cabellos negros de verdad quería andar con Minato.

-¿Umm?, jajaja solo te estaba molestando- saco su lengua en un gesto totalmente infantil, mientras su prometida ladeaba la cabeza como un ave mostrando curiosidad.

-Pudiste mencionarlo antes- dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo muestra de su vergüenza, con un brazo tras la cabeza.

Poco después entramos a su castillo, el piso de mármol pulido, candelabros y cortinas muy elegantes y al final del salón principal dos tronos adornados con joyas y delicadas pieles. Sobra decir que estábamos muy asombrados, Evan nos dio un recorrido por todo el lugar, desde las torres hasta los jardines. Seguían hablando de lo impresionante que era todo el lugar, de lo genial que seria tener mas amigos sobrenaturales, habíamos planeado tantas cosas que jamas pudimos hacer realidad... El destino no fue amable, el tiempo no fue suficiente y nuestras aventuras son nuestros mas grandes recuerdos.

Continuara...

Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí. Ahora si actualizare mas seguido. Agradezcan a mi amiga Shani. Maldita controladora cof... cof...

En fin aquí les dejo un pequeño Plus por todas las molestias de tan asquerosa espera. Dejen sus comentarios adoro leerlos y me inspiran a escribir mas seguido.

DEL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO...

En los muros de una mansión en la oscuridad de la noche podemos ver a una chica bajando por una soga hecha con sabanas. (N/A:Porque? no me pregunten)

Una vez llego al suelo saco una mascara y se cubrió el rostro, se paro de puntitas y corrió lo mas lejos posible (Que solo fueron un par de metros) hasta ser atrapada por un par de brazos y cargada al mas puro estilo de "saco de papas".

-Bájame ¡YA!- grito mientras pataleaba para escapar.

-Este es tu quinto intento de escape-dijo con voz neutra pero cansada.

-No es cierto-dijo mientras sacaba una galleta de su caja muy bien escondida.

El otro chico soltó un suspiro para empezar a enumerar- 1° Te intentaste salir por la puerta principal, 2° Quisiste volar en una bestia, 3° Intentaste cavar un túnel. Que en tus palabras "Era un túnel de libertad para fomentar la amistad por galletas", 4° Hiciste que explotara un árbol como distracción mientras te escabullías para llegar al espejo.

-Se te olvida la vez que intente golpearte con todas mis fuerzas y correr a buscar a Mei y huir juntas a la libertad-dijo mientras terminaba su sexta galleta.

-Eso no lo has intentado- en ese instante sintió una tremenda patada en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse y tirar a su saco de papas.

-Perdón lo iba a intentar apenas- sin mas que decir corrió adentro de la mansión llego al espejo estaba apunto de tocarlo cuando.

PUM! (efecto de algo azotando)

Sintió un peso encima suyo.

-Que terca- susurro el chico.

-Perooooo...-se quejo en vano.

-No ya te dijeron 52 veces que aun no es tiempo.

-ya me aburrí de esperar, mis galletas no duraran siempre, hasta Mei esta aburrida, tu también no te hagas yyy... Y QUIERO UNA GALLETA! ASI QUE QUITA DE ENCIMA PESADO!-grito desesperada por conseguir su tan amado vicio.

-Solo si prometes no mas intentos de escape por dos días-

-No quiero-

-Si no lo haces juro que le diré a Mei que quisiste irte sin ella, el jefe se enterara que intentaste escapar OTRA VEZ y cuando lleguemos a Konoha le diré a todo el mundo que tienes una foto de Sasori y Deidara y que cuando la vez te pones roja y quien sabe en que estarás pensando.

-No te atreverías-

-Pruébame-

-Ok, lo prometo-en cuanto lo dijo el chico se levanto de tan "cómodo" asiento- Y solo para que lo sepas, es porque los pelirrojos son hermosos.


	11. Historias II

Como lo prometí aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Perdón si se ve algo raro, lo escribí desde mi teléfono durante clases. Sigo diciendo gracias a mis tan "buenas" amigas. Ya saben que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión.

Noticias ya subiré el primer episodio de mi antigua historia Viaje Inter Dimensional Yaoi.

Historias del pasado II

Continuando con la narración de Minato...

\- De haber sabido lo que sucedería, lo habríamos evitado a toda costa. En serio- dijo muy triste

-No se preocupe, algunas cosas son inevitables-la chica mostró una sonrisa en la comisura del labio- Quisiera que continuara con la historia, me encanta escuchar sobre mi padre.

Minato solo asintió, esos chicos eran todo lo que había quedado de sus amigos, quizá ya no estaban, pero al ver a Layra y Kris podía jurar que también veía a Evan y Aricia, ahora que estaban con ellos se encargarían de que fueran tan felices como sus padres hubieran querido.

-Pasaron los años, su padre se había convertido en rey, pero por ese tiempo también habían comenzado guerras por territorio y Evan tubo que tomar medidas preventivas con una estrategia. Atacar y fortificar las protecciones del reino.

Todo parecía ir bien, el reino crecida con seguridad y todo el que podía ayudaba a la construcción de la muralla que resguardaba a todos los habitantes, su reinado era proclamado por todos como el mejor de la historia por todos sus súbditos.

Aricia anunció para sorpresa de todos su embarazo, lo cual convirtió a su padre en un sobreprotector y cariñoso marido, no había nada que no hiciera por su ángel.

Meses después también les dimos la noticia de que Kushina estaba embarazada. Evan no podía creerlo, pero se alegró mucho claro que no pudo evitar bromear al respecto, "valla como le hiciste para que Kushina se dejara?" "O a lo mejor fue ella quien comenzó?" Claro que con eso se ganó un buen golpe con una sartén salida de quien sabe donde. Pero cuando se recuperó dijo que nuestros hijos serían los mejores amigos.

Aricia junto con Kushina arreglaron las habitaciones para los bebés, ambas estaban muy felices, compraron muchas cosas, juguetes, ropa.

Cuando ustedes nacieron, recuerdo ver a su padre caminando de un lado a otro por todo el pasillo. Kushina se burló de él hasta que la enfermera dijo que podíamos pasar a verlos. Aricia se notaba cansada pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa, los tenía acunados en ambos brazos mientras cantaba una canción de cuna.

-Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea, fuentesita que corre clara y sonora, ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora, calla mientras la cuna de balancea- su voz era suave, como si los quisiera acariciar con la melodía.

Tan solo entrar Evan se acomodó a su lado, y ella le tendió un pequeño bultito envuelto en una cobija roja. (N/ A: Una pequeña aclaración. Con los sobrenaturales el color de la cobija indica el poder del recién nacido según su genética. Más adelante daré las clasificaciones)

\- Mi pequeña hija, Layra.

\- Mi niño, Kris- ambos estaban muy felices.

Después de eso sus padres se vieron completamente absorbidos por ustedes, y más aún con su acelerado crecimiento debido a ser mitad vampiros su cerebro se desarrollaba más rápido que su cuerpo.

Tres meses después fue el nacimiento de Naruto, y con ello surgió un grave problema, Kyuubi se liberó y Kushina se encontraba muy débil. Aricia empezó a curarla mientras yo salía para intentar detener al zorro, pero algo lo tenía fuera de control. Evan atacó al demonio antes de que siguiera con la destrucción de la aldea, de pronto dijo que sabía lo que ocurría así que se desplazó a la cabeza del zorro hizo unos movimientos extraños una luz a azul cubrió todo el lugar. Luego de eso solo recuerdo haber despertado en el hospital, Aricia me dijo que el Kyuubi ahora estaba contenido en mi hijo y que mi querida esposa se encontraba bien, pensé que su padre estaba muerto pero de alguna forma sobrevivió. Nunca me dijo como y yo nunca pregunte. Pero después de ese día no nos volvimos a ver.

\- Hicimos una promesa. Que cuando ustedes cumplieran ocho años vendrían para conocer a Naruto. Demo...

\- Mis padres murieron y nosotros no recordabamos nada de ustedes.-termino la chica.

\- Pero entonces como conocieron a nuestro tío?-pregunto el ángel.

\- Bueno lo conocimos desde que vimos el palacio Keyos pero nunca nos habló. Luego el vino a vernos para decirnos que su hermano y su cuñada habían muerto y no había rastro de ustedes. Nos sentimos muy mal. Y el nos ayudó en varias ocasiones después de eso, dijo que era un tributo a su hermano.

\- Ah!- gritó derrepente Kushina asustando a los presentes- recordé algo. No se muevan- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

\- debemos preocuparnos?- preguntó la chica ángel.

Minato solo sonrió.

Dentro de un remolino rojo apareció Kushina con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Esto es para ustedes- dijo sacando unos objetos de su espalda.

\- Peluches?- dijo el chico mirando con curiosidad, mientras su hermana ladeaba la cabeza en señal de curiosidad. Uno era un conejo blanco y el otro un lobo con el pelaje rojizo.

\- son suyos, ustedes iban a venir en navidad asi que les compramos esto.

Layra fue la primera en tomar un peluche, tomó el conejo y lo sostuvo con delicadeza apreciando cada detalle. Estaba muy bien cuidado, era muy suave, sus ojos eran dos botones negros.

-Gracias- susurro y se dedico a abrazar el peluche.

Su hermano siguió su ejemplo, pronto ambos se fueron a dormir no sin antes agradecer por todo. Cada uno en su habitación intentando conciliar el sueño, mientras cientos de pensamientos invadían sus mentes.

En el complejo Nara...

-Me estas diciendo que debemos vigilar a Nanami- dijo con inseguridad Sahara

-Shhhh!- la calló- Si, pero es necesario.

-Entiendo- dijo con voz neutra

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto alzando la ceja

-si-dijo con el mismo tono.

-no te creo-respondió e hizo una cara de "te preguntare hasta que lo digas"

-es solo que... no se, siento como si algo terrible fuera a pasar y tengo ese nudo en el estomago de frustración.

-¿algo terrible?

-Si, algo esta pasando ahí abajo-dijo señalando al suelo.

-Por favor dime que son gusanos- dijo nerviosa.

-Claro que no!-exclamo molesta-el infierno esta agitado, muchos demonios están escapando y una de las 12 cabezas del inframundo se salió de control-dijo sumamente seria lo que le provoco escalofríos a la otra demonio.

-¿12 cabezas?- preguntó imaginándose 12 cabezas flotantes y tétricas en el infierno.

-Olvidaba que tu viviste en el mundo humano; veras el infierno o inframundo tienes 12 demonios principales, son los mas peligrosos y dementes allá abajo, cada uno de ellos se dedica a una actividad diferente y engendran cientos de hijos para que sean sus sirvientes.

-¿Que pasa si una de las cabezas se sale de control?

-Eso depende, veras los demonios principales son malcriados están tan acostumbrados a tener todo lo que quieren que si les llegan a negar algo se molestarían tanto que bueno... serian capaces de causar una guerra y posteriormente tendrían que subir a la superficie y si uno sube sus hijos suben con él.- Sora solo trago no queriendo averiguar más.

En el Inframundo...

El inframundo hogar de las peores pesadillas jamás vistas, donde los demonios son libres de hacer cuanto les plazca, donde están recluidos los peores hijos del infierno por miedo a su poder, donde cada estalactita derrama sangre, los demonios pelean día y noche, las paredes decoradas con cadáveres unos mas frescos que otros. Donde el peligro acecha entre las sombras.

A lo lejos sentada en un trono hecho con huesos se observa la figura de una mujer cuyo pelo obscuro cubre su rostro, sus ropas teñidas de sangre y en sus manos descansa la cabeza cercenada de un bebe, los ojos de aquella cabeza se mueven en todas direcciones con la expresión de terror permanente mientras su asesina peina con cuidado su cabello, tan largo que daba vueltas alrededor del trono de la tan temida demonio. Lamashtu. Diosa devoradora de niños y fuente de todo lo bestial y monstruoso, madre de todos los horrores que acechan en la noche, en su cabeza se oyen los gritos de la locura y en su voluntad yace la destrucción de todas las cosas.

-Te fuiste- susurro mientras cepillaba en cabello de la cabeza que descansaba en su regazo- Me abandonaste- susurro entre el ruido de todos sus hijos que se empujaban y mordían luchando por recibir la sangre que caía del techo- ¡COMO TE ATREVES!- gritó con tal fuerza que todo el inframundo se estremeció de terror, sus hijos callaron y los ríos de sangre dejaron de fluir- MALA NIÑA, TE SALISTE Y ¡SIN MI PERMISO!-su voz retumbaba en todo el lugar haciendo que los demonios se escondieran y las almas atrapadas comenzaran a chillar de dolor- Cuando te atrape ¡TE CASTIGARE!-sus hijos comenzaron su danza entre gritos y chillidos. Todo el infierno sabia que nunca nadie debía molestar a Lamashtu la mas loca de las 12 cabezas, nadie se atrevía a desafiarla pues ella no perdonaba... ni siquiera a su hija.

En Konoha...

-Debo estar loco- se dijo a si mismo. Kaito se encontraba en el techo de la casa Uzumaki, la razón quería hablar con alguien, solo no se atrevía a entrar y llevaba media hora en una batalla consigo mismo.

-¿Que te sucede?- pregunto Layra logrando sobresaltar al mago.

-¿Q-que?, nada- dijo luego recuperado de tremendo susto.

-No puedes dormir- comento mientras se sentaba y hacia una señal de que se sentara a lado de ella.

-Algo así... ¿Y tú?

-hace 20 minutos que cruce esa puerta, ¿Quieres hablar?

-Sabes lo que es decepcionar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo-dijo mirando por encima de las casas.

-Eso es imposible, no puedes decepcionar a todo el mundo-dijo mirando sus manos- pero supongo que entiendo a lo que te refieres.

-Es solo que jamás logro complacer a mi padre, siempre que me esfuerzo solo lo decepciono mas. Tan solo soy una desgracia para mi familia. Tal vez mi padre tiene razón.

-Si piensas eso serás un estúpido-dijo molesta- y yo no creo que seas estúpido.

-¿Que?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si solo piensas en complacer a otros es obvio que terminaras decepcionándolos. Debes ser tu mismo y que no te importe lo que digan los demás- se giro para verlo- Sabes a mi me importan pocas personas y solo de ellos me importa la opinión, sin embargo no me dejo llevar por ello-le acomodo un mechón rebelde de su cabello-Si sigues intentando complacer a otros, te perderás a ti mismo y nunca recibirás algo a cambio- dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

-O-oye-dijo ganándose la atención de su compañera- p-porque hiciste eso?

-¿Umm?, si te refieres a escucharte y ayudarte, es porque eso hacen los amigos. Y yo siempre cuido a mis amigos-antes de irse le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin saber porque el corazón del mago latió ligeramente mas deprisa.

Dentro de la casa...

Layra bostezo mientras entraba por la ventana, estuvo apunto de meterse a la cama hasta que vio al conejo de peluche sobre su almohada. Lo tomo entre sus manos, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo. Entro en completo silencio cobijada por la espesura de la obscuridad. Se coloco encima del cuerpo que descansaba plácidamente en su cama.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el chico mientras se tallaba un ojo.

-No puedo dormir- dijo sin mas y se metió por debajo de las cobijas abrazando su peluche.

Su hermano se dio unos segundos para contemplar la imagen para después abrazarla con cuidado para volver a dormir.

Después de todo no tenia nada de malo. Eran hermanos, se tenían el uno al otro. Y en algún otro tiempo ellos habían estado comprometidos.

Continuara...

Que les pareció, espero el infierno haya quedado tétrico. Gracias por leer dejen sus comentarios. Saludo a Sofi y Shani.


	12. Convivencia

De Recuerdos y Convivencia

El sol salía por el horizonte iluminando todo a su paso, los rayos del sol tragaban con suavidad lo que quedaba de la noche, toda la aldea comenzaba a despertar para comenzar con sus rutinas…

-¡AHHHH!

O eso sería lo normal de no tener tantas visitas.

-¡Sahara cuantas veces debo decirte que no toques mi libro!- gritaba con desesperación Sora.

-No es tu libro-respondió con simpleza mientras seguía leyendo sentada tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol.

-Devuélvemelo, ¡Ahora!-

-¡Vaya!- exclamó- hasta viene ilustrado, que clase de libro pervertido es este-dijo con mucha diversión.

-¡Se acabó!-grito sacando sus alas y alzando el vuelo para alcanzar a su compañera que ya estaba corriendo muy lejos.

-Que problemáticas- susurro el Nara ya despierto después de tanto escándalo.

En otro lugar…

-¡AHHHH! ¡¿Qué es eso?!-pregunto histérica una rubia de ojos azul claro señalando algo que asemejaba a una planta pero esta tenía unos colores muy llamativos, tenía un tallo muy largo y en la punta una "boca" abierta con colmillos enormes

-Es una planta carnívora-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-C-carnívora- tartamudeo Ino.

-Tranquila ya le di de comer-comento sonriente el chico de cabello verde-aunque no sé si fue suficiente- dijo bajando el volumen de su voz gradualmente.

Ino solo tembló de miedo y se veía muy pálida.

-Descuida- dijo una voz a espaldas de la kunoichi- Len solo está bromeando, sus plantas están entrenadas.

-Si, es cierto-dijo Alice que se dirigía a la planta para tocarla-lo vez son tranquilas- aseguro mientras acariciaba la hojas de la planta y esta parecía "feliz".

-Vamos ¿no quieres saludarla?- pregunto Len sonriendo con un toque de malicia.

Ino negó con fuerza y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Quizá te gusten más otro tipo de plantas-susurro Caliza- ven te mostrare lo que podemos hacer- tomo la muñeca de la chica rubia apartándola un par de metros de la "amigable planta", se sentaron en el pasto- mira esto- coloco una pequeña semilla en la tierra y la introdujo con suavidad, agito suavemente su mano sobre esta y un tallo comenzó a salir, creciendo con suma rapidez primero el tallo y las hojas verdes luego una flor con pétalos de color anaranjado cuyo color se degradaba dándole un toque exótico.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo asombrada, a ella le gustaban mucho las flores y usualmente combinaba algunas especies para crear nuevas, pero nunca había visto una flor tan bonita.

-Len también las hace, suele regalar flores a todas las chicas para ponerlas de buen humor-dijo y su voz sonó algo nostálgica- recuerdo que una vez nos dio a mi hermana y a mí el mismo tipo de flores que crecían en el bosque del norte, era donde mi hermana y yo solíamos jugar, era muy hermoso, los arboles siempre estaban frondosos llenos de flores y frutos, los animales allí eran raros pero siempre estaban en calma.-de pronto pareció darse cuenta de que había hablado de más y que tenía la mirada de Ino sobre ella-perdona seguro te estoy aburriendo.

-Para nada-contesto ella- dime crees que yo podría… ¿ir a ver ese bosque?

-No-respondió secamente- no porque… ahora ese bosque yace muerto cubierto de cenizas y hielo. Nunca se va a poder curar-dijo amargamente.

Ino sintió un escalofrió, pero coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica para intentar reconfortarla. Después de todo, esos chicos no eran tan malos.

En la casa Uzumaki…

Los dos vampiros ya despiertos se ducharon y habían bajado al comedor.

-Creo que nadie más se ha levantado-comento en un bostezo el chico albino.

-Tengo una idea-dijo y sin más se fue a la cocina.

-¿Si?, pues yo lo que tengo es sueño- dijo mientras se estiraba.

-No te quejes y ven a darme una mano-el sonido de cajones abrirse y cerrarse acompaño aquella petición.

-Bien pero como recompensa debes cocinarme un pastel de luna.

Un par de horas más tarde Minato y Kushina despertaron y al escuchar voces salieron a ver que sucedía.

-¡Pero que…!-grito la pelirroja que quedo anonadada con la visión que ofrecía su comedor.

La mesa perfectamente ordenada con los platillos más extraños que había visto pero sin lugar a duda olían delicioso, reconocía un pastel en el centro que tenía una cubierta de chocolate, panes recién horneados y una pasta con albóndigas, onigiris y ramen.

-Es nuestra forma de decir gracias- dijo el chico albino quien se encontraba en el comedor.

-¡Esto es increíble!- exclamo la pelirroja.

-Y aun falta lo mejor- dijo señalando la puerta de la cocina por la cual salía su hermana con un pastel que estaba recién horneado, espolvoreado y decorado con helado de vainilla.

-Se ve delicioso ¿Qué es?- pregunto Minato viendo el platillo con curiosidad.

-Se llama pastel de luna, es una receta familiar, es muy rico tiene un relleno de queso, una galleta abajo y la corteza de arriba esta tostada y crujiente. Coman antes de que se enfrié.

Con Kiba…

-¡Hinari espéranos!- gritaron los chicos quienes eran dejados atrás por una cortina de humo que suponían era la chica lobo.

-No importa cuánto se lo repitamos no disminuirá su velocidad- declaran Casper quien ya cansado se sentó a la sombra de un árbol.

Habían salido temprano a dar un paseo por los extensos bosques de Konoha pero la chica castaña se emocionó al instante corriendo tanto como se lo permitían las piernas.

-Mejor esperar a que se canse o se aburra, lo que suceda primero- opinó el otro chico sentándose al lado del rubio.

-Por cierto…- comenzó a hablar Kiba- sus amigas tienen… ¿parejas?

Los magos voltearon a verse y luego dirigieron sus miradas al chico castaño como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Debes estar bromeando- susurro Casper.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- pregunto Kaito, a nadie se le pasaba por la cabeza cortejar a las locas de sus amigas.

-Bueno…- comenzaba a balbucear cosas inteligibles y a ponerse de todos los colores- verán… como san tan bonitas creí… que quizás…

-Mira no es por nada, pero, a ellas no les llaman la atención tan fácilmente- comento el rubio viendo la dificultad que tenía el otro para hilar una sola oración.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto con las manos tras la cabeza.

-Pues en realidad no es algo en lo que pensemos muy seguido, lo principal ahora es nuestra misión- aclaro mientras su compañero asentía levemente- Pero en todo caso a ellas no les gusta ningún chico, en especial porque la mayoría de ellas son de las especies que solo eligen a una persona para toda la vida.-dijo mientras miraba las copas de los árboles.

-Ya veo…-susurro el Inuzuka con leve decepción-

-Pero eso no significa que no saldríamos con ustedes-comento una voz de repente sobresaltando al castaño.

-Hi-hinari ¿cuánto llevas ahí?- tartamudeo mirando a la chica.

-No mucho, pero escuche todo- dijo sonriendo desde la rama de un árbol- en especial que soy bonita- nada más decir eso y el chico perro se puso rojo hasta las orejas- creo que no sabías que tengo audición de lobo, puedo escuchar muy bien aun a distancia.

-No… no lo sabía- respondió azorado.

La sonrisa lobuna que mostro Hinari no presagiaba nada bueno y eso lo supieron de inmediato los magos quienes prudentemente se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar lejos de la chica.

-Esto curiosidad repentina no es por algo malo ¿verdad?- ahora su voz sonaba tétrica y sus colmillos se asomaban de su boca, Kiba temblaba por el aura que rodeaba a la chica- Jajajaja –desapareció con rapidez del lugar dejando petrificado al castaño.

-Oh no- tenía un mal presentimiento.

En el centro de la aldea…

-¡Eres fantástica Layra-chan!- grito con entusiasmo.

-En serio, Naruto no es para tanto- dijo ya con algo de cansancio.

-Pero tu comida fue riquísima- su sonrisa empezaba a molestar a la chica vampiro, no porque le pareciera molesta, sino porque era imposible que una persona sonriera tanto tiempo sin cansarse.

-Jajajajajaja- su hermano no había parado de reír por verla tan esquiva. "Me voy a vengar hermanito" seguía repitiéndose mentalmente.

-Hola- escucharon los tres volteando a ver al recién llegado-de-quien-sabe-donde.

-Danzou-san- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa más apagada.

-Naruto que sorpresa- su voz era áspera como una lija y sus ojos vacíos- y la señorita Layra- paseo su vista entre ambos jóvenes- Que interesante- murmuro para sí mismo- ¿Ya pensaste en mi oferta?

-Aun no lo discuto, le avisare en cuanto tenga una respuesta- la chica de ojos azules tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse serena.

-De acuerdo- se encamino hasta pasar entre el chico rubio y la albina- espero que sea pronto- susurro mientras pasaba discretamente su mano por el cabello de la vampiro.

Y de nuevo el bendito autocontrol hizo aparición evitando que le rompiera el cuello, sentía sus ojos arder apostaría a que estaban violetas.

-Y ese…- su hermano tenía la mandíbula apretada intentando maldecir en todos los idiomas posibles.

-Solo olvídalo no vale la pena, por cierto Naruto ¿lo conoces?

-Algo así…- se rasco la nuca algo nervioso- él quería ser mi sensei luego que pase el examen en el bosque de la muerte…

-¿Bosque de la muerte?, ¿Qué paso?

-Es algo complicado, en fin mis padres me prohibieron terminantemente que me le acercara otra vez.- dijo reanudando la marcha

-¿Y eso porque?- cuestiono

-No estoy muy seguro, pero solo dijeron que era peligroso.

-Interesante- "hay que tener cuidado con él"- le comunico a su hermano y este solo asintió levemente.

-Bueno que tal si entreno con ustedes y luego vamos por ramen- recupero su habitual energía y ahí va de nuevo su sonrisa.

A los hermanos les pareció bien la oferta y como nunca antes había pasado no podían decirle que no al chico rubio.

-¡Bu!- grito de la nada la chica fantasma, y el resultado un kitsune abrazado como panda del chico vampiro.

-Disculpa me entierras tus garras- dijo Kris con calma, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba

-¡Ah!- se dio cuenta y se puso rojo hasta la medula, soltándose de inmediato.

-Jajaja- las chicas se soltaron a reír levemente "karma" pensó Layra.

-¿Sucedió algo Kaily?- pregunto Kris para distraer la atención.

-Nada realmente pero me encontré a alguien en el camino y pensé que podría entrenar con nosotros- dijo con la suavidad tan característica de ella mostrando a su acompañante.

-H-ho-la- tartamudeo la chica del pelo violeta.

-Hinata ¿cierto?, es un placer- dijo la vampiro.

-L-layra-chan, un gusto- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos ya- opino el ángel.

En alguna parte del bosque…

-¡Que me des ese libro ahora!-Grito la demonio

-Relájate Sora, además para que quieres este libro, niña mala- se burló Sahara desde el árbol.

-Pagaras por esto- amenazo con sus ojos rojos.

-Porque tanto alboroto chicas- la voz de Len las saco de su pequeña guerrita.

-¡Len! Dile que me devuelva mi libro- exigió como niña pequeña.

-Sahara a la líder no le va a gustar-

-Tampoco el que ella lo haya tomado en primer lugar- debatió.

-Cierto- concordó- y además ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese libro?

-Mira por ti mismo- se lo lanzó y se bajó del árbol.

Len abrió el libro y pronto se sonrojo, pero la curiosidad le podía más…

Media hora después…

-Están por allá creo que ya llegaron todos- informo la fantasma quien flotaba por encima de los demás.

Al llegar vieron como todos estaban arremolinados leyendo un librito de cubierta amarilla que la líder reconoció inmediatamente.

-Se puede saber que están haciendo- exclamo con un tono de voz firme y todos comenzaron a lanzarse el libro para no ser castigados.

-¡Tómalo es tuyo!

-¡No, tenlo tú!

-¡Y morir calcinada, atrápalo!

-¡Ya basta!- Grito la líder atrapando el libro en medio de su vuelo.- Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no causen problemas…- detuvo su discurso al ver las páginas del libro- Que diablos es "esto"…

Su hermano se acercó para mirar sobre su hombro y todos los demás imitaron su acción.

-Es un libro muy explícito pero creo que he visto mejores- opino Len.

-Si es cierto, no es tan bueno como los de nuestro hogar.

-Si- todos opinaron lo mismo mientras seguían con su "educativa lectura"

-¿Ese no es el libro de Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto inocentemente Naruto.

Logrando ruborizar a todos.

-Siempre hemos intentado quitárselo, ¿puedo verlo?- pregunto emocionado.

-¡NO!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, logrando hacer retroceder a los dos ninjas.

-V-vale dattebayo-

-¿Que hacen?- preguntaron nuevas voces saliendo de entre las copas de los árboles.

Layra quien tenía el libro en sus manos lo lanzo hacia atrás con rapidez y Sora lo recupero y escondió en su pantalón.

-Nada- respondieron nuevamente a coro y se dispersaron un poco.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Sahara cruzándose de brazos.

-Venimos a entrenar con ustedes- respondió Ino con bastante alegría.

Ahí se encontraban Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Kiba, Sasuke y Gaara.

-Bueno si insisten- dijo Sora con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ahora si será divertido- opino Kaito.

-Veamos si nos siguen el ritmo- propuso Hinari- lo que me recuerda…- se acercó a la líder y le susurro algo al oído.

Kiba empezó a temblar… y no precisamente de ansiedad.

Continuara…


	13. Lazos invisibles

Ya todos lo saben, pero lo repito una vez más, los personajes de Naruto no son míos pertenecen a Kishimoto. Sin más el siguiente y tan esperado capitulo.

Y agradezco a mi "dulce" amiguita Shani sin la cual esto no existiría, este capítulo se lo dedico a ella. Espero muchos comentarios!

Capítulo 13: Lazos invisibles

\- ¿En serio? - susurró Layra mientras enfocaba su mirada en el chico perro que no dejaba de temblar un tanto exagerado y sudando de manera muy cómica, le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando el cómo sus colmillos crecían un tanto amenazantes, la tez morena de Kiba se volvió de un pálido fantasmal y se alejó cual zombi escondiéndose tras un despistado rubio- Así que una apuesta sobre nosotras. Que original.

-Al final los chicos son chicos, no importa la dimensión en la que estemos. Siguen siendo unos idiotas descerebrados- Hinari se encogió de hombros ante el tono despectivo de la vampiro y se le quedo viendo a Naruto que trataba de quitarse encima a su amigo entre gritos y golpes- ¿Qué tienes en mente líder?

-Por ahora lo mejor sería entrenar y darles una paliza por creer que pueden jugar con nostras.

\- ¿Y luego?

Layra sonrió aún más y pasó sus ojos hasta enfocarlos en cierto pelinegro que miraba irritado el barullo que protagonizaba su mejor amigo. Su sonrisa se hizo más maliciosa y avanzó con cierto andar travieso hasta posarse en medio del claro llamando la atención de todos y se puso de cara hacia los ninjas de Konoha.

-Bien, para hacer esto más interesante lo haremos como en una especie de competencia. Pasaran enfrente dos de ustedes y dos de los nuestros, el equipo que gane ira avanzando hasta que al último se enfrentara el mejor equipo contra el mejor.

-Es bastante obvio que al final nos enfrentaremos entre nosotros- susurró con aburrimiento Sora, solo algunos de los sobrenaturales le escucharon y asintieron con arrogancia.

\- ¿Hay reglas? - pregunto animada Ino agarrando el brazo de Shikamaru pegándola a ella ante la mirada molesta de otra rubia.

-Claro- Kris se adelantó y sonrió encantadoramente, varías chicas y unos cuantos chicos suspiraron- la regla es que no hay reglas. Se vale cualquier cosa, excepto claro que no se puede matar, eso no sería muy agradable.

El chico peli blanco sonrió aún más embobando a casi todos los presentes ahí, claro que el encanto se perdió en cuanto Layra aplaudió con más fuerza de la necesaria y todos se apresuraron a formar equipo.

Fue un completo caos. Como fue el caso de Kiba que no se le despegaba a Naruto, alegando con Sasuke entre gritos algo sobre con quien haría equipo el rubio, al final Sasuke le dio un fuerte jalón al Uzumaki y se alejó dejando al Inuzuka que quedo tirado en el suelo; Ino abrazó a Shikamaru dando por hecho que harían equipo, no tomando en cuenta que este había hecho ademan de acercarse a cierta chica de carácter orgulloso; Temari y Gaara hicieron equipo naturalmente; Neji se acercó a su prima pero esta dijo entre balbuceos que ya había quedado con la chica fantasma, al final no le quedo de otra que sentarse a lado de un inconsciente Kiba; Len hizo el intento de acercarse a alguno de los hermanos vampiro, cosa que como supo termino en fracaso ya que estos siempre estaban juntos, se acercó a Sora que le sonrió dándole su apoyo, por lo menos ese chico de peinado de cacatúa y el rubio escandaloso no se les habían acercado; Caliza y Alice se tomaron de la manos avanzando hasta donde Neji estaba, Caliza trató de iniciar una conversación mientras se enrollaba el corto cabello morado en un dedo y agitaba las pestañas demasiadas veces para contarlas, el castaño tenía cara de querer salir corriendo lo más lejos posible; Kaito y Casper se juntaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a los limites del claro, aunque Casper lucía distraído buscando algo entre el desastre que se había formado; Hinari y Sahara chocaron las manos y se abrazaron por los hombros con las mismas sonrisas prepotentes, como si ya hubieran ganado la competencia que se avecinaba.

-Ya que están todos en equipo, escogeremos quienes se enfrentarán primero ¿Alguien que se ofrezca?

Len se adelantó pavoneándose hasta ponerse en el centro del lugar jalando tras de sí a Sora que lo miraba extrañada.

-Sora y yo queremos ir primero si no les molesta.

-Yo nunca dije…

-Aunque ya que nosotros nos ofrecimos, nos gustaría elegir contra quien queremos enfrentarnos. ¿Podemos líder?

Los ojos azules de la vampiro vieron con confusión al elfo y luego pasaron a la demonio que hacía equipo con él, Sora le regreso la mirada y se encogió de hombros ante la interrogativa de Layra, al final solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó dando un salto hacia la rama de uno de los árboles para darles espacio a los combatientes.

Len alzó la barbilla en un claro gesto desafiante una vez que visualizó al pelinegro y al rubio los señalo con el dedo para dejar claro que quería combatir contra ellos, luego abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario buscando pelea cuando su compañera lo jalo del brazo bruscamente.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa contigo Sora? - se soltó molesto el chico y mando una mirada irritada a su amiga que tenía un gesto serio en toda la cara.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Len?, no te conviene hacerlos enfadar-dijo en un susurro.

-No sé a qué te refieres, solo quiero fomentar la amistad entre nuestros grupos, es todo lo que quiero.

\- ¿Provocando al estreñido y al rubio con problemas de atención? Tal vez no lo parezca, pero esos dos son de cuidado, no vas a ganar nada con provocarlos y que te den una paliza.

-Hay por favor, esos dos no nos llegan ni a los talones. No hay de qué preocuparnos.

-Solo no olvides que el pelinegro, Sasuke, estuvo a nada de ganarle a Kris y Naruto, podrá parecer tonto, pero es el hijo del Hokage y tiene un poderoso demonio encerrado en su interior. No los subestimes.

-Como dije, no hay de qué preocuparnos. Ya verás Sora, en menos de 5 minutos tendremos sometidos a esos dos.

-Un día de estos alguien querrá darte una paliza y no voy a hacer nada para ayudarte.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu- Len le ofreció una última sonrisa a la demonio y se acerco a paso decidido a donde Sasuke, Naruto y Kris, que ejercía de árbitro, ya esperaban por ellos.

-Bien chicos, pueden hacer lo que quieran, invocaciones, espadas, magia, genjutsu, bombas y todo lo que ustedes quieran, aunque ya saben no pueden matarse, pueden masacrarse y mutilarse solo un poco, solo no se sobrepasen ¿Está bien? - Kris sonrió una vez más antes de dar media vuelta y reunirse con los demás en alguna rama de árbol. Sus ojos se detuvieron más tiempo de lo debido sobre cierto rubio, provocando que sus mejillas se colorearan de un suave color rosa.

\- ¿Dijo que podemos mutilarnos sin matarnos? ¿Acaso eso es posible-_ttebayo_? - pregunto un tanto confundido Naruto hacia Sasuke, este apenas y le prestó atención al estar analizando a sus dos próximas víctimas. Tenía que derrotarlo, después del humillante empate no iba a dejar que ninguno de los sobrenaturales le volviera a rebajar a eso, costara lo que costara.

-Concéntrate en lo que importa dobe, tú ve por la chica y yo iré por la otro ¿Entendiste?

\- ¡Teme no me digas que hacer! ¡Puedo derrotar a eso dos yo solo si quisiera-_ttebayo_!

-Tú no podrías contra mí ni en tu mejor momento _rubio-_ Len interrumpió la discusión de los dos amigos, su voz impregnada de veneno haciendo énfasis en la última parte. Sasuke alzó una ceja con gesto presuntuoso y Naruto volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido y un puchero.

-Len…- Sora soltó un suspiro y rodo los ojos con gesto cansado, tenía el presentimiento de que esto no acabaría bien.

\- ¿Qué dijiste tipo raro con las orejas puntiagudas? - sin darse cuenta Naruto dio un paso en dirección a Len que este correspondió de inmediato. Estaban ahora a solo pocos centímetros entre ellos.

\- ¿Aparte de tonto sordo? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a siquiera ser considerado ninja? ¿O es acaso el tinte en tu cabello el que no te deja pensar?

\- ¡Soy rubio natural imbécil ignorante! ¡Por lo menos no tengo el cabello del color del vomito! - Len abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el coraje abrió la boca para regresar el golpe, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir nunca ya que Naruto. No siendo su estilo discutir a palabras, se lanzó sobre Len dándole un certero puñetazo en la boca reventándole el labio, la sangre empezó a fluir haciéndole probar su propio sabor metálico.

Pronto ambos chicos se encontraron rodando en el suelo repartiéndose puñetazos, patas y palabras hirientes sin llagar a nada. Sora vio un tanto shokeada como su amigo perdía todo el control y al parecer la habilidad de pensar coherentemente, volvió a suspirar con cansancio cuando pudo oír el zumbido de algo aproximarse a ella, fue un golpe de suerte que el kunai que se dirigía a su rostro solo cortara unos pocos mechones de su cabello, volteo a ver a Sasuke que ya tenía el sharingan activado y la observada con una mueca de concentración; más rápido de lo que pudo ver, otro kunai se dirigía a ella, volvió a esquivarlo pero esta vez había un fino papel amarrado al arma blanca, le tomo solo un segundo sacar sus alas y elevarse en el aire antes de que una pequeña explosión agrietara el lugar en donde momentos antes estaba parada creando una niebla de humo; no le duro mucho la tranquilidad antes de que una lluvia de kunais cortaran el aire en dirección a su persona, empezó a planear pero apenas podía ver cuales kunais tenían el fino papel explosivo o simplemente eran simples señuelos. Harta después de unos pocos segundos, agito sus afiladas alas lo más fuerte que pudo y alejó todas las armas en el aire, se detonaron las explosiones y provocaron aún más humo en todo el lugar haciendo que los demás tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos y algunos tosieran repetidamente, volvió a revolver el aire con fuerza y disipando el humo, y para su sorpresa no había nadie en el suelo aparte de los dos idiotas que seguían revolcándose en el suelo en su propio mundo ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sora se elevo más alto en el aire para tener una mejor perspectiva del campo de entrenamiento, cuando una inmensa bola de fuego se precipito hacia ella desde algún lugar entre los árboles, esquivando el proyectil se dirigió hacia donde había venido el ataque, pero al instante otra bola de fuego salió desde sus espaldas, pronto se encontró rodeada de bolas de fuego que parecían llegar de todos lados, volvió a elevarse lo más que pudo en el aire y de manera grácil empezó a mover sus alas con fuerza enviado múltiples navajas de aire a todo su alrededor, las bolas de fuego se precipitaron hacia el suelo y crearon grandes cráteres en el. Sora cerro un momento los ojos y se concentro en sentir la presencia del moreno en el lugar, fue un poco difícil ya que había demasiada gente, pero de alguna forma pudo sentir un suave rastro de energía a unos pocos metros a su derecha.

\- ¡Oye tú! - Sora se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a una chica rubia con coleta que agitaba su puño en su dirección con aspecto molesto desde el suelo- ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Casi matas a Kiba! -grito señalando al aun inconsciente y algo chamuscado castaño.

La demonio rodo los ojos con fastidio y volvió a retomar su carrera antes de que el rastro se desvaneciera o se le ocurriera cambiar de lugar. Se interno un poco en el bosque y cerro nuevamente sus ojos para volver a concentrarse, al instante pudo sentir el calor de un proyectil viniendo desde su izquierda, en lugar de volver a esquivarlo juntó sus manos frotándolas un poco, empezó como una chispa para luego convertirse en una monumental bola de fuego de varios metros de diámetro que consumió la bola de fuego de Sasuke y por la fuerza en la que fue lanzada se dirigió hacia donde el moreno se encontraba; Sora pudo ver como el chico salía disparado escabulléndose entre las ramas, siguiendo su trayectoria empezó a lanzar múltiples bolas de fuego impulsándolas con el aleteo feroz de sus alas, enviando de paso navajas de aire. Sasuke pudo evitar toda lo que se lanzaba, aunque recibió unos cuantos rasguños en las piernas, brazos y rostro; usando las ramas a su favor y contraatacando con varios katones y kunais con explosivos, creó varios clones de sombra que se dispersaron rodeando a la demonio sin dejar de atacar en ningún momento.

En un momento estratégico, Sora logro herir a Sasuke, con una ráfaga de aire lanzada con precisión logro cortar superficialmente el vientre del moreno, ninguno de los dos pareció darle importancia y siguieron en su lucha.

Una gota de sangre cayo al suelo.

El olor de la sangre de Sasuke fue como un cubetazo de agua hirviente para Layra, sus músculos se pusieron en tensión y la boca se le hizo agua.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Layra? - Kris se acercó a su hermana y la preocupación se mostró en su hermoso rostro cuando noto los ojos completamente violetas de Layra, pudo ver como esta se aferraba a la rama que antes había usado para columpiarse hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, agacho la cabeza hundiéndola entre sus hombros mientras soltaba un gemido lastimero y parecía que no podía hacer llegar suficiente aire a sus pulmones.

\- ¿A caso no lo hueles? Me está matando, literal las ansias me están matando, la sed es incontrolable y me lastima.

Kris se agacho hasta la altura de la peli blanca y la abrazo con fuerza, obligándola a ladear el rostro de forma que su nariz estuviera enterrada en su cuello, aislándola de cualquier otro aroma que no fuera el suyo. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa en cuando sintió los colmillos de su hermana clavarse en su cuello, rasgando la suave piel y empezando a beber con frenesí. Kris solo pudo acercarla más y cerrar los ojos para disimular el color lila inundando sus pupilas.

-Otra vez esos dos protagonizando una de sus escenas de incesto- murmuro con cierta diversión Kaito, observando desde lejos la escena que los hermanos protagonizaban, los ojos los tenía de un cristalino blanco antes de parpadear varias veces acabando el hechizo y volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad- Creó que un día no podrán resistirse y las cosas acabarán muy calientes por aquí ¿Tú qué crees Casper? ¿Te gustaría una apuesta?

-No, me gustaría que te callaras para poder observar bien la pelea, muchas gracias.

-Oh vamos Casper, es bastante obvio quien va a ganar la batalla, no sé porque te molestas- Kaito bufó y apoyo su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No me interesa el resultado, lo que quiero ver es hasta donde llegan las habilidades de cada uno y lo que puedo hacer para superarlas.

-Conoces de sobra las habilidades de Sora y las del chico moreno, bueno él no parece demasiado impresionante.

-Casi derrota a Kris, él tipo se merece toda mi atención- el hechizo volviendo cristalinos los ojos negros de Casper mientras seguían cada movimiento de Sasuke- Aunque si te digo la verdad, esperaba más del tal Naruto. Creí que habían dicho que era especial.

Ambos brujos dirigieron sus ojos cristalinos hacia donde Len y Naruto aún seguían rodando sobre el suelo lanzándose golpes torpes e insultos mal sonantes a voz de cuello.

-Esperaba bastante de ese rubio, no te lo voy a negar. Aunque la parte física… mierda ese chico esta tan bueno que supera todas mis expectativas, incluso puedo olvidar que es un idiota humano si mantiene esa bonita boca cerrada.

-Clásico de ti Kaito, tan desagradable como siempre. Dejando de lado lo que piensas de ese chico ¿Has notado algo extraño con el comportamiento de Nanami?

-Se ah estado alejando del grupo, se ah vuelto más agresiva de lo normal y no mencionemos el casi asesinato del maestro ese. Dejando eso de lado, ella sigue tan psicópata como siempre.

-La otra noche hable con ella, hablaba sobre lo horrible que es estar rodeada de humanos y lo asqueada que se siente, que el juicio de la líder esta cegado. Lo que más repitió fue esa parte de tener que encargarse del problema con sus propias manos, además el odio que le tiene a Layra es enfermizo.

-Si lo sé, la verdad no sé lo que pasa por su cabeza si bien la líder es algo mandona siempre ha sido muy buena con nosotros- soltó Kaito de manera sinceramente inconsciente. Al instante la mirada analítica de Casper se poso en él, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna pero aún así una sombra de asombro paso por sus ojos.

\- ¿No me digas que te gusta nuestra líder?, sabes de sobra que Kris intentara matar a cualquiera que le quiera robar a su hermanita.

\- No es lo que estaba diciendo-dijo lo más sereno que pudo, pero sus labios temblaban nerviosos- volviendo al tema de Nanami creó que tiene razón en ciertos puntos, los humanos no merecen que nos mezclemos con ellos y mucho menos que se crean con el derecho de llamarnos sus iguales. Son simplemente escoria que necesita ser erradicada. Pero me temo que ella tome medidas estúpidas.

La voz de Kaito sonaba como siempre arrogante, pero esta vez había un marcado desprecio en sus palabras, Casper trato lo más que pudo de ocultar la mueca de decepción de su boca. Al parecer las cosas se complicarían más de lo que había pensado.

Una explosión no demasiado potente logró sacar a ambos de sus pensamientos, él humo pareció formar forma de hongo ante la mirada incrédula de ambos brujos.

-Al parecer esto no va a durar mucho más, ¿Ahora si quieres apostar Kaito? - el brujo soltó un bufido molesto e ignoro las palabras llenas de burla del rubio. Ahora si se hacia el graciosito.

En la parte no tan interna del bosque, Sora se encontraba rodeada de al menos 10 clones de sombra de Sasuke, todos mandándole con precisión múltiples katones y kunais, justo como había planeado que sucediera. Podía notar la disminución constante en la energía del moreno demasiado notoria para pasarla por alto, solo bastaba un poco más de tiempo antes de que el chico callera rendido por el cansancio, Sora solo tenía que entretenerlo un poco más antes de dar el golpe final, un poco más y podría saborear la victoria.

En lo que parecía el último golpe de parte de Sasuke, todos sus clones formaron katones especialmente grandes dirigidos hacia la demonio por todas direcciones, con una sonrisa de satisfacción Sora se envolvió en sus alas y las agito ferozmente, regresando los katones y casi de inmediato enviando cuchillas de aire en dirección a todos los Sasuke´s, al instante todos los clones desaparecieron y el que parecía ser el verdadero Uchiha se precipito sin control hacia el suelo. Sora sonrió con satisfacción y se lanzó en picada para darle un poco más de humillación al moreno provocándole unos cuantos rasguños con sus alas al pasar casualmente a su lado; claro que no esperaba como algo delgado y tenso se enredaba en sus alas mediante más se acercaba al suelo, cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba envuelta en un capullo de hilos semi-transparentes, colgando a solo un metro del suelo. Sasuke dando una voltereta perfecta aterrizo en el suelo sin daño alguno, con lentitud se acerco a la demonio y con una sonrisa presuntuosa acerco un kunai a su cuello.

-Gracias por participar.

Los virotes por parte de los ninjas de Konoha no se hicieron esperar y pronto rodearon al moreno felicitándolo por su increíble victoria.

Los sobrenaturales se acercaron también y mandaron miradas sorprendidas a Sora que se removía con brusquedad tratando de librarse del capullo que la mantenía encerrada, Layra se acercó y con su espada corto de un tajo los hilos que aprisionaban a su amiga, Sora le dio las gracias y se limpio con el dorso de la mano el hilo de sangre que le salía de la cortada que Sasuke había provocado con el kunai.

-No me lo puedo creer…- Hinari mantenía aún la boca abierta de la sorpresa, los otros compañeros de la demonio mantenían una expresión más controlada, pero se podía leer el desconcierto en sus facciones.

-Qué puedo decir, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde- Sora se sacudió los restos de hilos de su ropa y ofreció una sonrisa a sus amigos. Kris se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole con claro orgullo.

-Lo hiciste increíble Sora, felicidades- la chica acepto las felicitaciones del vampiro con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, sonrojo que se intensifico cuando Layra asintió dándole la razón a su hermano.

Puede que haya perdido, pero Sora se caracterizaba por aprender rápido. Había subestimado a los ninjas mortales, eso no podía negarlo, por su orgullo cegado se había ganado una cortada a lo largo de su cuello y una derrota, pero esta bien, había aprendido la lección y a la próxima que se enfrentara al Uchiha le patearía su trasero de la forma más dolorosa que pudiera, pero esta vez sin subestimarlo.

\- ¡Hey Uchiha!

Sasuke volteo sobre su hombro, mirando con indiferencia a la demonio que lo había llamado.

-Puede que hayas ganado esta vez, pero puedes asegurar que la próxima vez en que nos enfrentemos las cosas serán muy diferentes.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a caminar hacia donde había dejado a Naruto en su pelea de niñitas, el muy dobe a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado infantil.

Por otro lado, aún en el claro y sin nadie que aparentemente les observara, Naruto y Len seguían rodando por el pasto, solo que esta vez los golpes se hacían más fuertes y las palabras escasas, ambos tenían la respiración agitada. Len había logrado someter al rubio sentándose en sus caderas, manteniendo sus pies juntos para que el cuerpo debajo suyo tuviera el menor movimiento posible, había aprisionado las muñecas de Naruto por sobre su cabeza y le sonreía con suficiencia desde su posición.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Quítate de encima antes de que mande tu culo a la dimensión de donde saliste de una patada!

-No quiero, resulta muy cómodo estar encima de ti- dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero encantadora y sus ojos entrecerrados dándole un aspecto seductor.

\- ¡JA! ¿¡Acaso estas loco!? ¡Quítateme de encima ahora-_ttebayo_! -gritó sacado de onda por el comportamiento bipolar del chico de ojos esmeraldas, tan solo un instante atrás lo quería matar a golpes y ahora le coqueteaba descaradamente.

Lo cierto era que Len gustaba de confundir a sus enemigos dada su herencia de belleza innata ya que la mayoría de sus enemigos se dejaban llevar por su apariencia delicada y se descuidaban lo suficiente para que el diera el golpe final, y esta vez no sería la excepción; los celos hervían su sangre porque lo supieran los vampiros o no él era una pareja potencial, había compartido tanto con ellos y los conocía tan bien que no podía permitir que un niño bonito con carita de ángel se los arrebatara y ¡Peor aún! de forma _inconsciente._

\- ¿¡Que es lo que te hace tan maldito especial?! ¡Solo eres otro niño consentido! ¡Ni siquiera tienes la fuerza suficiente para compararte conmigo! ¡Lo único mínimamente especial en ti es el demonio en tu interior! - Len abrió los ojos con fingida inocencia y con una risita escalofriante se acercó al rostro de Naruto, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios- En serio eres patéticamente adorable.

\- ¿¡De que estas hablando!? ¡Te voy a…!

-Das tanta lástima que tu papi te dio el honor de ser un ninja, para que no te sintieras tan mal por haber encerrado un demonio en tu interior. Y es que, ¿qué padre que dice amar a su hijo le puede sellar semejante bestia arriesgándolo a que lo odien? - El chico elfo se acercó más hasta rosar sus labios con la oreja del Kitsune- O puede ser que solo te este usando de arma, no eres su hijo, solo eres un objeto, se desharán de ti cuando ya no les seas de utilidad.

Fue ahí cuando todo exploto.

Len no se dio cuenta del chakra rojizo que empezaba a rodear al rubio, estaba tan ensimismado en causarle el mayor dolor posible al zorrito que paso por alto la mirada escarlata remplazando a la azulina y los colmillos que crecieron en la dentadura contraria y se mostraban amenazantes. Fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió unas garras arañando dolorosamente en el vientre dejando emanar chorros de sangre escarlata.

El de ojos verdes sintió las gotas de sangre manchando su ropa y como perdía calor en su cuerpo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras Naruto se levantaba con un aspecto salvaje y descontrolado, con dos colas ondeando en su espalda baja.

Su instinto le gritaba peligro, pero él no iba a retroceder ante el rubio, si él quería una pelea verdadera, se la daría con mucho gusto, ahora si vería de que era capaz ese niñato y se probaría a sí mismo que él era mejor.

Entrecerró sus esmeraldas y con un puñetazo en la tierra empezó a crear un cráter en dirección a Naruto o lo que sea en lo que se hubiera convertido, más éste salto con fuerza en el último minuto y se traslado justo atrás del elfo, con un gesto rápido hizo crecer una raíz del suelo que sujeto a tiempo la mano del Kitsune antes de que le rasgara la espalda, más este se soltó casi de inmediato con simple movimiento de sus muñecas, Len se agacho y poniendo sus palmas abiertas sobre el suelo fresco le ordeno a la tierra dejar crecer árboles y raíces fuertes que lograran detener al rubio. La tierra comenzó a temblar y varios capullos salieron de esta con mucha rapidez y en dirección al de ojos rojos, pero incluso antes de que esta llegaran a una altura amenazante, Naruto había dado otro salto hacía él y le soltaba arañazos y patadas a gran velocidad que apenas Len pudo evitar por los pelos, no fue hasta que el enloquecido chico le diera un puñetazo a un árbol invocación de Len haciéndolo astillas que se dio cuenta que las cosas iba muy enserio, el árbol había cedido ante la monstruosa fuerza de Naruto.

\- "Así que ¿este es el poder del demonio?"- pensó mientras se decidía a sacar su habilidad secreta para poder protegerse de un "poof" aparecieron en sus manos unas pequeñas uñas metálicas conectadas a un carrillo de hilos en su antebrazo.

Len retrocedió lo suficiente hasta quedar a una distancia segura del rubio movió elegantemente sus manos ordenando a los hilos crear una barrera que lo protegiera, rápidamente una pared de hilos se formó enfrente de él justo a tiempo para bloquear un embiste del Kitsune.

Naruto rugió herido pues los hilos le habían cortado y su mano sangraba, aquellos hilos no habían cedido ni un poco aun con toda la fuerza que había empleado en aquel golpe, pero no se amedrento y pronto volvió al ataque golpeando e intentando romper aquellos hilos.

En un acto de desesperación decidió dejar inconsciente al de antes ojos azules, pero solo tendría una oportunidad y si fallaba… bueno ya podrían ir cavando su tumba, pero tenía que intentarlo, sus hilos se movieron con rapidez inmovilizando al rubio atando manos y piernas para mantenerlas lo más separadas posibles. Él se acercó raudo por la espalda con la intención de pellizcar un nervio especifico en el cuello para desmayarlo, pero en cuanto se acercó el chakra demoniaco le hizo retroceder mientras su mano ardía debido al daño que le provoco el estar en contacto con el.

El rugido le trajo de vuelta a la realidad dejando su dolor de lado por unos instantes, pudo ver como ahora no solo eran dos colas que ondeaban peligrosas en el rubio sino cuatro, el kitsune se liberó de los hilos en su momento de distracción, pero no sin abrirse cortadas en las muñecas y tobillos las cuales sangraron un poco antes de cerrarse.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba Len invoco más ramas para protegerlo, pero sabía que no llegarían a tiempo, Naruto ya estaba en el aire con aspecto enloquecido y las garras listas para ser encajadas en su piel.

Len solo atino a cerrar los ojos y protegerse con sus brazos.

Dios, estaba seguro que estas serían sus últimas, su corazón latía tan rápido en sus oídos que opacaba cualquier otro sonido que no fuera el de su pánico "Sálvenme" fue su pensamiento desesperado mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de sus dos ángeles protectores.

Lo único que logro sacarlo de su miedo paralizador fue el horrible sonido que hace el metal al ser arañado.

Layra se encontraba enfrente de él en actitud completamente protectora, con su espada empuñada y una expresión feroz. Naruto no pareció tomarse la intervención demasiado bien, lanzó un rugido molesto y se encontró atacando a la vampira con furia. Layra esquivaba y regresaba cada uno de sus golpes, haciéndolo retroceder con cada golpe de su espada, en una de esas Naruto logró agarrar la espada con ambas manos y sin importarle que su carne estuviera siendo cortada con profundidad, la alzó sobre su cabeza aún con Layra aferrada a la espada.

La vampiresa dio una voltereta grácil sobre el aire, sin soltar la espada en ningún momento y termino detrás del rubio, apenas aterrizo recibió una patada en el estomago y termino tumbada sobre su espalda con su espada a varios metros lejos de ella. Naruto se irguió amenazante sobre ella, con las garras listas para desgarrar y los colmillos amenazantes, su primer instinto fue saltarle a la yugular y tonar su cuello acabando con su vida y con eso salvar la suya. Pero a cambio tomaría la vida de un amigo.

La determinación de Layra de desplomo, su mano tembló y a su mente llegaron imágenes de aquel rubio atolondrado, gentil y siempre contento. Él era su propósito, habían venido con el único objetivo de protegerlo, había hecho una promesa. Desde el momento en que lo conoció había hecho un lazo con él, era parte de su familia ahora y ella nunca haría nada para lastimar a los suyos. Había dado su palabra y para un vampiro eso significaba todo.

Layra dejo caer su mano contra la tierra cerro los ojos y sin siquiera notarlo de su cuerpo salió un aura azulina que se mesclo con la rojiza del Kyuubi y lo hizo retroceder.

Kyuubi sintió como su energía era repelida de regreso a su celda en el interior del jinchuriki.

La chica de cabello blanco no estaba segura de lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo fue consciente de que Kris había llegado en ese momento, y con toda su fuerza tomó a Naruto de la cintura y lo lanzó lejos de su hermana.

El contenedor del Kyuubi voló por los aires para terminar en el suelo de pie más furioso que nunca, dio un paso en dirección hacia los hermanos vampiro, pero enseguida por interceptado por Sasuke.

Los demás sobrenaturales y ninjas de Konoha habían permanecido al margen, la mayoría en shock de ver en ese estado de descontrol al hiperactivo rubio que regalaba sonrisas a todo el mundo, algunos otros pocos se acercaron a Laya y Len, revisando que no tuvieran heridas serías y dos hicieron el ademán de ayudar a Sasuke, pero este les había mandado un gesto de que no se acercaran, de todos modos la forma en que Temari se aferraba a los brazos de Gaara y Shikamaru, estos dos no hubieran podido hacer mucho.

Sasuke miraba sin expresión alguna al que era su mejor amigo, no importaba que ahora tuviera pinta de psicópata del infierno, seguía siendo Naruto, las marcas en sus mejillas y el color rubios de su cabello lo confirmaban. Era su amigo de la infancia controlado por un demonio y él se encargaría de traerlo de vuelta. Miró fijamente a los ojos carmines sin dejarse intimidar, con el sharingan activado sin darse cuenta, se tragó el nudo de su garganta y hablo con voz claro y poderosa.

-Ya es suficiente Naruto. Detente ahora.

El Uzumaki soltó otro rugido antes de caer de rodillas y agarrarse con fuerza la cabeza, su cuerpo sufriendo espasmos y pronto los rugidos bestiales dieron paso a pequeños gemidos de dolor. El chakra rojo pareció ser absorbida por la piel canela, las garras se convirtieron en uñas pequeñas y aunque el Uchiha no pudiera verlo supo el momento en que sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. Kyuubi había sido controlado.

El portador del sharingan se acercó a pasos seguros hacia su amigo, pero por si las dudas traía consigo un kunai escondido en su manga por si el Uzumaki le estuviera tomando el pelo, cosa que dudaba dado que en esos momentos se encontraba aún gimiendo de dolor, pero nunca estaba de más el ser precavido. Estaba a punto de rozar el hombro del rubio cuando una masa lo empujo con fuerza.

\- ¡Kris! ¡Detente!

La voz desesperada de Layra sacó a todos de su letargo, solo para volver a entrar a estado de shock cuando vieron como Kris, aquel chico de sonrisa encantadora y expresión relajada, ahora tenía los ojos completamente violetas y enseñaba los dientes a cualquiera que osara acercarse a él o a su ahora presa. Y la presa era nada más y nada menos que un Naruto aún en el suelo con las manos en su cabeza. El chico peliblanco gruño en señal de advertencia antes de inclinarse hacia Naruto y con una delicadeza que nada tenía que ver con la situación clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del contrario.

\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Naruto no es tu comida bastardo! - Kiba, que en algún momento entre la pelea de Sasuke y Sora se había despertado, mostraba furioso su puño hacía en vampiro que se estaba "cenando" a su amigo, hizo amagó de acercarse, pero Kris despegando solo unos segundos sus colmillos de su presa corrió en dirección del chico perro y lo golpeo con fuerza y lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse con un árbol, luego de eso lanzo una ventisca impresionante que impedía que alguien se acercara y aquel que lo intentara saldría volando como un globo aerostático. Y solo para asegurarse de que nadie lo molestaría mientras comía con una serie de movimientos hizo surgir de la tierra columnas de roca y las lanzo en diferentes direcciones.

Las cosas ahora sí que se volvieron un caos. Gaara detuvo una columna que casi aplasta a las hermanas ninfa, Sahara ayudo a Kaily a trasportar a una desmayada Hinata fuera del peligro, Temari y Sora unieron fuerzas para destruir cada columna que se acercara en donde Ino hacia lo posible para ayudar a recuperar lo más rápido posible Len transmitiendo su chakra, Shikamaru fue salvado por Casper de un árbol caído y este devolvió el favor al empujar a Kaito y Hinari a una zona segura, esta última con el tobillo torcido.

\- ¿¡Pero que mierda les pasa a todos hoy!? ¡A caso todos van a enloquecer! ¡Terminaremos muertos Neji, muertos te digo! - se quejaba Kiba con expresión de pánico al ver el desastre que estaban protagonizando.

\- ¡Cállate y avanza!

Los únicos que hacían lo posible para acercarse a Kris y a Naruto, eran Sasuke y Layra, los cuales eran los únicos que habían permanecido lo suficientemente cerca, ambos preocupados por sus amigos no iban a retroceder fácilmente. Ambos chicos saltaban, destrozaban pedazos de roca que se acercaban a ellos y hacían mil volteretas para llegar a su objetivo, varias columnas estuvieron a punto de aplastar al moreno, pero fue alejado de estas por un par de brazos que lo empujaron lejos. El peliblanco, gruño amenazante, con pose predadora ante el Uzumaki tendido sobre el suelo con el cuello abierto, sangrando levemente.

-Hermano escúchame. Tienes que parar de una vez -dijo con voz suave llamando a su hermano intentando que la reconociera y reaccionara.

Se podría decir que el vampiro no quería escuchar a su hermana, tal vez por el hambre y sed que provocaba la sangre a sus espaldas o por mero capricho infantil como cuando le piden a un niño que comparta su juguete favorito. Kris lucia levemente terrorífico con sus ojos violáceos y sus colmillos; pero su hermana sabía lo que estaba sintiendo y él al contrario de ella no se podía controlar tan fácilmente así rápidamente se puso a maquinar un plan.

-Qué buen intento, casi me lo creí. -dijo el moreno a su lado que esquivaba por poco unas ráfagas cortantes que su hermano lanzaba en contra de ellos.

\- Tenia que intentarlo -respondió con voz ida mientras pensaba como controlar la situación con los menos heridos posibles, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio venir el ataque de cuchillas en su dirección hasta que algo choco con ella tirándola al suelo sobre su espalda con un peso encima.

Cuando recupero conciencia de su entorno pudo ver un par de ojos negros mirándola con reproche, y un peso en su vientre y piernas que suponía pertenecía al chico sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No tengo tiempo para estarte salvando- gruño con furia mal fingida.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras-dijo suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos "curioso" fue el primer pensamiento que surgió en su cabeza y el segundo estaba relacionado con las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de una herida en su hombro que seguramente se había hecho al protegerla. Sin pensarlo tomo un poco de sangre con la mano e inmediatamente se la llevo a la boca.

-_curioso, es dulce_\- dijo en un susurro claramente escuchado por Sasuke quien irremediablemente se sonrojo.

Antes de dejar que el moreno reaccionara se zafó y teletransporto hasta su hermano y sin más lo abrazo con fuerza inmovilizando sus brazos entre los suyos. Kris aun enardecido encajo sus uñas crecidas en la cintura de su hermana sacándole un pequeño grito de dolor y sangre, sin embargo, el agarre no cedió ni un poco.

Entonces comenzó a cantar con fuerza, pero con cariño como tratando de arrullar a los que escuchaban.

I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said I'll "never let you go".  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said "don't leave me here alone",  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

(Recuerdo las lágrimas corriendo por tu cara

Cuando dije "nunca te dejare ir"

Cuando todas esas sombras casi matan tu luz

Recuerdo que tu dijiste "no me dejes aquí solo"

Pero todo está muerto y se ha ido, pasada esta noche)

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

(Solo cierra tus ojos,

El sol se está poniendo,

Vas a estar bien,

Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora.

Viene la luz de la mañana,

Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)

Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darlin' everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
Hold on to this lullaby.  
Even when the music's gone, gone…

(No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana,

Cariño, todo está en llamas,

La guerra fuera de nuestra puerta sigue furiosa,

Aférrate a esta canción de cuna,

Aun cuando la música se haya ido, se haya ido)

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

(Solo cierra tus ojos,

El sol se está poniendo,

Vas a estar bien,

Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora.

Viene la luz de la mañana,

Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)

Just close your eyes,  
You'll be all right.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

(Solo cierra tus ojos,

Vas a estar bien.

Viene la luz de la mañana,

Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)

Todo quedo en silencio por un rato, Kris había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora descansaba sobre el pecho y hombro de su hermana mientras esta acariciaba sus cabellos mimándole, ambos habían terminado de rodillas luego de que Kris perdiera el conocimiento y su hermana no soportara el peso.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar del encanto en el que se habían sometido todos con la aparente canción de cuna de la vampiro, ¡Vamos! Que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuando habían cedido los ataques del ángel. Se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo inerte del rubio descubriendo que todas sus heridas habían sanado con excepción la de su cuello donde se apreciaban perfectamente las marcas de los colmillos del peliblanco, frunció el ceño al verlas, pero comprobó que Naruto se encontraba bien y ahora parecía dormir. Miro de reojo a la vampiresa quien seguía abrazando a su hermano y tarareando la canción, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

\- ¡Y solo íbamos a entrenar eh! ¡Solo patear unos cuantos traseros y nada más! ¿¡En que parte pongo que casi nos matan a todos!? – se escuchó el grito que rompió con la calma del momento.

-Ya cállate Kiba, en serio solo cállate.

-Eso les pasa por creer que pueden jugar con nosotras- respondió entre risas Hinari mientras Caliza le curaba el tobillo.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Provocaron todo esto para darnos una lección!? ¡Están locas, malditamente locas! ¡Así ni quien quiera…!

Neji había activado su Byakugan y dando un solo golpe dejo a Kiba cayendo como peso muerto contra el suelo sin consideración alguna.

-Me estaba dando jaqueca- se excusó Neji ante la mirada recriminatoria que Shikamaru le enviaba.

-Por eso decía que esto era una mala idea- murmuro Gaara a un lado del domador de Sombras.

-Estas chicas son demasiado problemáticas.

-¡Ah quien llamas problemáticas vago!

En otra dimensión, más específicamente en la mansión Keyos. Una sombra de alargada cabellera se escondía entre las sombras, recorriendo los largos pasillos como si estuviera escapando de algo o alguien.

El objetivo de la sombra se encontraba a solo unas pocas puertas, escasos metros antes de hallarse a salvo de lo que sea que la acosaba. Rozo el pomo de la puerta con anhelo y antes siquiera de tomarlo bien, se vio precipitada hacía el suelo con alguien cayendo sobre su cuerpo sin cuidado alguno.

-¡Quítate de una vez, maldito bastardo! ¡Hare que mil y un unicornios te violen hasta el día de tu muerte! - grito con furia la sombra, que poco a poco tomo la forma de una chica de cabello lila y ojos rosados.

-¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar eh? Ahora se buena chica y deja que te tome una foto. Sonríe- se burlo el chico depredador, sosteniendo una cámara de alta definición en su mano y que a ratos enfocaba en la chica debajo de él.

-¡Depredado! ¡Pervertido! ¡Te arrancare la carne la bañare en salsa y hare que la tragues!

-Ay pero que boquita tan sucia tienes, debería grabarte para mostrársela a todos cuando pasemos al otro lado.

-Atrévete y no la cuentas- los ojos de la chica tomaron un rojizo peligroso y el chico sentado en sus caderas sonrió socarronamente. ¡Oh se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo!

-Está bien, te propongo un rato. Tú dejas de causar problemas y yo te dejare en paz, te devolveré tus pantalones y no amenazare con hacerte nada ¿De acuerdo?- el chico extendió una mano y alentó a la chica a tomarla.

-Bien, pero quítate de encima y déjame en paz pesado.

El chico se levanto y dejo en libertad a su presa, aquella que cargaba extrañamente con una manta envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, como si estuviera tratando de cubrir lo que se hallaba debajo. Con una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire, piso casual la manta y preparo la cámara para retratar tan magnifica escena.

En un intento de darse la fuga, la chica apenas estuvo libre hecho a correr sin mirar atrás, la manta se deslizo fuera de su agarre, dejando a la vista unas pálidas piernas solo cubiertas en parte por una linda falda rosada. Lo único de lo que fue consiente fue del flash de la cámara y las risitas divertidas del estúpido de su amigo.

Claro que enseguida de recuperarse de la sorpresa, tomo una daga que guardaba para defender sus galletas y hecho a correr tras el chico con el arma blanca en alto.

\- ¡Hijo de la grandísima…! ¡Deje que te atrape y romperé cada uno de tus huesos!

\- ¡Primero tendrás que atraparme! – grito en respuesta mientras con un encantamiento protegía la dichosa cámara para que nunca pudiera encontrarla.

Sabía que solo sería cuestión de segundos antes de que ella le atrapara y le hiciera sufrir, ¡oh estaba seguro que le daría una paliza que nunca olvidaría!, pero ya que, la vida es así y por todos los infiernos, esa foto valdría cada uno de los golpes que le darían.

Soltó una carcajada alegre y hecho a correr más rápido, tal vez si encontraba a Mei esta le protegería. Sabía que lo iba a atrapar pero no estaría mal hacerla sudar un poco y postergar su muerte un poco más.

Esa foto valdría oro en un futuro, se repetía como mantra cuando sintió una daga rozar contra su oreja. Ver a la demonio con una falda con holanes rosas y unos listones a juego en su cabello era digno de enmarcarse.

Y cuánta razón tendría.

De vuelta en Konoha Itachi se encontraba en su habitación elaborando un plan mental cuando un sonido en su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante

\- ¿Ya está todo listo? -pregunto Fugaku desde el marco de la puerta.

-Así es padre, acepto la invitación solo faltan los preparativos.

-Todo debe salir perfecto

-Lo sé, no debes recordármelo- dijo sin mostrar su molestia.

-De acuerdo y ¿dónde está tu hermano? - pregunto elevando una ceja.

-Dijo que iría a entrenar con sus compañeros.

-Bien no olvides recordarle que no debe meter la pata- sin más se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Itachi se supo solo no pudo retener más tiempo un suspiro, a veces su padre resultaba extremadamente molesto y exigente, era aún peor con su hermano quien nunca había logrado complacerlo. Realmente esperaba que nada malo sucediera para que así su hermano no tuviera que pagar el mal humor de su padre.

-Bien el entrenamiento resulto un total fiasco- dijo Hinari dejándose caer dramáticamente al suelo.

\- ¿Estaría mal si dijera que quiero ir a comer? – dijo la vampiresa a su hermano que se encontraba unas ramas más arriba de ella.

-No estoy seguro- respondió con calma, le dolía la garganta imaginaba que era por gruñir por tanto tiempo.

Esparcidos por todo el campo de entrenamiento estaba el resto de sus compañeros y amigos, Len quien ya estaba curado se había disculpado con un Naruto consciente y este también se había disculpado por las heridas que le había causado, no paso mucho tiempo para que conversaran animadamente siendo el primero demasiado simpático y el segundo muy amistoso pronto los acompañaron los magos sin problemas ya que parecían más abiertos con el rubio al contrario de con los otros humanos pero era problema de otro día quizá pronto se darían cuenta de que lo que los hacia diferentes era minino; lejos de ahí estaba Sora leyendo el dichoso libro robado/prestado con Sahara quien de vez en cuando comentaba algo siendo contestada por la pelinegra; cerca de los ángeles estaban a la sombra de los arboles Sasuke y Neji junto con Gaara que al parecer comentaban muy a su estilo de seriedad sobre el entrenamiento que aunque había resultado más letal de lo planeado les había demostrado la fuerza que guardaban los recién llegados, pero para molestia de Kris no pudo evitar notar las miradas de reojo que aquellos tres en especial el pelinegro le daban a su hermanita y desgraciadamente esta respondía las miradas y no podía deducir si los estaba evaluando o era simple curiosidad. En otra parte estaban los más ruidosos o sea Kiba, Hinari, las hermanas ninfa, Ino, Temari y sorpresivamente Shikamaru quien sospechaban había sido arrastrado por la rubia de cabello largo, pero parecían estarla pasando bien contando anécdotas graciosas y haciendo un par de bromitas entre ellos. Acercándose a los gemelos vampiros venían Hinata y la chica fantasma quienes parecían ser las que más congeniaban demostrándose en la soltura con la que hablaba la chica de ojos perla que ya no tartamudeaba y en como Kaily volaba alrededor de la mortal sin darse mucha cuenta.

Era impresionante el giro que habían dado las cosas, por suerte parecía que era para bien y se notaba la cercanía entre varios de ellos, pero no era nada en que pudieran meterse a discutir porque era algo bueno. Quizá era mejor de lo que esperaban.

Pero pronto se darían cuanta que era la calma antes de la verdadera tormenta…

-Líder- escucho el susurro de Kaily no muy lejos de ella por lo que tuvo que obligarse a bajar de la cómoda rama en que descansaba.

\- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto con un tono que demostraba cansancio y no era para más, seguro estaba a punto de caer dormida y solo necesitaba encontrar el sitio más cómodo para hacerlo.

\- ¿Podríamos ir a comer todos juntos? – pregunto haciendo una leve reverencia de cortesía.

\- _"pero si casi nos matamos hace rato, no quiero saber que pasara si nos quedamos juntos más tiempo" _– Creo que si ellos quieren estará bien- _"Al diablo tenga hambre" _pensó para después dirigirse al grupo más cercano siendo rápidamente seguida por su hermano.

\- Oigan ustedes -exclamó al grupo de chicos enfrente- Los demás quieren ir a comer ¿se unen? - pregunto mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, aquel grupo de chicos era de lo más bizarro a su parecer, pero se notaba que no eran tan malos.

\- ¿Temari también ira? - pregunto el chico de cabellos rojos.

\- Si, al parecer se lleva muy bien con el castaño de allá- dijo señalando a Shikamaru quien se veía entre las dos rubias y estas intentaban sacarle una conversación muy animadas. Claro que esta imagen no le gustó nada a Gaara.

\- Supongo que también ira Hinata-sama así que yo voy- contesto el castaño viendo lo divertida que estaba su prima en compañía de esos chicos, no como en el complejo Hyuuga en donde siempre parecía triste.

\- Apuesto a que el dobe esta emocionado y debo cuidar que el no esté en el "menú"- dijo con seriedad y con descaro le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio al peliblanco tras la vampiro.

\- ¿Algún problema? – pregunto sarcástica mientras intentaba ocultar a su hermano tras su figura lo cual n resultaba muy bien ya que, aunque poseían casi la misma altura su hermano tenía la espalda más ancha que ella- Eso no fue apropósito y ya se disculpó, si sigues con esto tendremos otro problema- y para parecer más seria dejo que sus ojos cambiaran al color violeta.

\- ¿No se supone que deberían tener más autocontrol? - pregunto Neji para quitar la tensión.

\- La tenemos, eso solo que…- no termino la oración y se vio obligada a retirar la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas "_ni crean que explicare porque sucedió aquello, aun no me lo creo, mi hermano ya encontró…_" – Tendremos más cuidado de ahora en adelante -aseguró- sucede que simplemente no hemos tomado sangre desde que llegamos aquí.

\- ¿La necesitan para vivir? - pregunto el moreno disimulando su curiosidad.

\- ¿Que? No, por quien nos tomas, ni que fuéramos degradados- respondió claramente ofendida.

\- No entiendo entonces

\- Lo que sucede es que la sangre nos da vitalidad y fuerza, pero podemos vivir consumiendo otras cosas como la comida normal, la sangre animal nos mantiene lo suficiente, pero… La humana es más poderosa de algún modo, es difícil de explicar, también es mucho más adictiva- explico sintiéndose incomoda con el tema de su alimentación "_hablando de eso, yo también debería controlar mi sed_".

\- ¿Y que es un degradado? – pregunto ahora el de ojos aguamarina.

\- Son aquellos que, si dependen de la sangre para existir, se les llama así porque la sangre vampiro en sus venas se ha degradado tanto que ya no tienen el linaje puro como otros -respondió ahora Kris cansado de estar al margen de la situación.

\- Si no han tomado sangre desde que llegaron ¿Deben estar exhaustos? ¿verdad? – pregunto Gaara

\- Un poco, creo…- dijeron ambos alzando los hombros.

-A veces se nos quita bebiendo sangre de otros sobrenaturales- dijo el ángel.

\- Entonces no necesitarían beber de humanos ¿cierto? - cuestiono Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien gusta ofrecerse de buena fe? - pregunto burlona Layra quien dejo ver sus colmillos levemente, haciendo que los tres presentes tuvieran un escalofrió- ¡Oh vamos! No se lo tomaron en serio ¿o sí? – su tono de voz seguía cargado de sarcasmo y burla- aunque es una lástima – susurro volviendo a su tono habitual.

\- ¡¿eh?! ¿Porque? – pregunto el castaño bastante extrañado.

\- ¿No es obvio? Lucen deliciosos- dijo guiñándoles un ojo y con una sonrisa. Ahora les había arrancado un sonrojo a los tres. "_cada vez me parece más curioso_" pensó ladeando la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y soltó una sonora carcajada mientras corría para alcanzar a su equipo quienes ya estaban en camino. Su hermano bufo y volteo los ojos con fastidio antes de seguirla.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Por cierto la canción que tome es de Nightcore Safe and sound, me gusto tanto que tuve que ponerla. Hasta otro capitulo!


	14. ¿El inicio de la catastrofe?

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios y blah, blah, blah

Capítulo 14

\- ¿Qué? - el tono frio, sin sentimientos hicieron que los chicos que estaban al pendiente de la conversación dieran un brinco y se removieran incomodos en sus asientos.

\- Pues como te decía, tenemos una invitación a una cena… una recepción o algo así- Dijo con calma intentando apaciguar su impulso creciente de furia. De verdad quería darle un golpe a su hermano.

\- Y se puede saber ¿porque este sujeto piensa siquiera que iremos? - se escuchó un gruñido no muy lejos de ellos y al ver por el rabillo del ojo notaron a cierto azabache con su característico ceño fruncido viendo en su dirección.

\- Hermano puedes quitar esa actitud, resulta irritante y deberías saber que mi paciencia es limitada- mantuvo la calma mientras probaba un bocado de ramen, mientras dirigía una breve mirada de disculpa a Sasuke.

Todos los chicos habían decidido ir a comer después del entrenamiento/casi muerte. Y como los sobrenaturales no conocían la comida del lugar Naruto sugirió su tan amado ramen, y el resto no pudo negarse a cumplirle su capricho. Tenían que admitir que no sabía mal, pero no se comparaba con el sabor de su mundo.

La compañía resultaba amena y entre platicas algunos reían, parecía que el mal rato había quedado olvidado; hasta que salió el tema de la invitación que extendió Itachi en medio del torneo y que casi obligo a aceptar a la vampiresa, para total disgusto de su hermano -más por celos que por la falta de caballerosidad en el detalle-.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? – pregunto bajando un poco el volumen de su voz como si con eso consiguiera hacer menos notorio su enojo.

\- Hasta ahora me acorde- respondió con simpleza mientras hacia un gesto despreocupado y se alzaba de hombros intentando relajarse.

Su hermano bufo por lo bajo y detecto como sus manos se aferraban a los palillos intentando descargar su ira contra ellos, o quizá contenerse de tomar su mano y arrastrarla fuera del local para pedir muchas explicaciones. Ninguna de las dos le gustaba.

\- ¿Debo decirte que vamos a ir no importa tu berrinche? - ante esto recibió una mirada colérica de su gemelo. Obviamente la noticia no le había hecho gracia.

Gruño un poco antes de volver a comer, y con eso pensó que la plática se pospondría hasta que llegaran a la casa y pudieran hablar a solas. Y ella no podría estar más de acuerdo, no le gustaba discutir siendo el centro de atención. Ella odiaba la atención.

-Sabes… la invitación te permite llevar a algunos de tus amigos- dijo el moreno entrando en la conversación aparentemente muerta de los albinos.

\- ¿En serio? - alzo una ceja mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, bien llevar amigos era una forma de distraerse en aquella "fiesta-recepción-cena-lo-que-sea". -Pues gracias lo tendré en cuenta.

\- ¿Y puedo saber de dónde surge este gesto de desinteresada cordialidad? – pregunto Kris recibiendo un codazo nada disimulado de parte de la chica de ojos celestes.

\- Mi padre solo quiere darles la bienvenida- contesto con la misma hostilidad que había empleado el vampiro, "dos pueden jugar este juego" pensó con malicia.

"El que se refiera a su papá como padre dice mucho de su relación, ¿no crees?" le comunico el vampiro a Layra. "Eso creo, igual no parecen ser muy cariñosos los de su clan".

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto notaron el "silencio compartido" de los hermanos, no sabían lo que hacían en realidad, pero era como cuando ellos solo necesitaban de una mirada para comunicarse todo. Era muy parecido a esa clase de conexión. Y no les gustaba. Y aunque les pegara en el orgullo de ambos ninjas, _tenían celos._

-Y… ¿A quién van a llevar? - se incluyó en la conversación el chico rubio.

La pregunta desconcertó un poco a los ángeles, quienes despertaron de su trance y tuvieron que parpadear un par de veces para ubicarse, y tal gesto pareció tan sincronizado como dos gotas de agua, que acentuó el parecido entre ellos.

Kris haciendo gala de todo su encanto y caballerosidad característica, coloco una sonrisa galante y pregunto- ¿Nos quieres acompañar?

Las exclamaciones ahogadas no se hicieron esperar, los que comían con tranquilidad, pero con una oreja en la conversación tragaron lo que tenían en la boca con el intento de callar un grito, claro que lo único que consiguieron era la falta de aire en los pulmones y el instinto de escupir.

La vampiresa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ser consciente de los chismosos que ahora mismo se ponían morados por tener algo atorado en la garganta, y ella no sabía distinguir si era un comentario o un bocado, pero le daba igual. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para evitar que su risa se convirtiera en una carcajada al ver el rostro del moreno frente a ella que se debatía mentalmente entre partirle la cara al idiota que se atrevía a coquetear con el dobe o recomponer su rostro a una expresión serena y soltar un nada disimulado comentario mordaz seguido de un insulto que involucraría a la madre del chico de cabello blanco.

Y ¡Oh por Dios! Estaba ganando la primera opción.

Esto no podía seguir así, de pronto paso su atención al chico que aún no contestaba la pregunta, quien estaba tiernamente sonrojado lo que le daba una apariencia de lo más "apetitosa" y muchos podían compartir la opinión de querer "comérselo". Así que como buena hermana tenía que intervenir para calmar un poco a los chicos a su alrededor.

-Si Naruto, nos encantaría la compañía de un buen amigo de aquí para hacernos sentir más cómodos- y claro que su comentario también iba acompañado de su mejor sonrisa mostrando los dientes - No hay problema ¿verdad? – esta vez dirigió su vista al chico de ojos ónix sin quitar su sonrisa y tal vez ampliándola un poco más al notar como la tensión en su rostro disminuía, pero que el de su cuerpo aumentara y que su mirada no se apartara de la suya.

\- Esta bien.

No necesitaron más que esa confirmación para seguir comiendo en paz, y ahora acompañados de las miradas emocionadas y confusas del rubio que solo caían en su hermano. Lo que la hizo llenarse de un calorcillo en el pecho, que no supo distinguir si fue de orgullo o felicidad.

Pero eso podía quedar para después, lo pondría en el rincón de "cosas que averiguare cuando llegue el momento"

Por ahora podía disfrutar de un minuto de una vida normal, de una vida tranquila, sin sangre ni malos recuerdos, una vida que ella sabía que no podía tener, por tanto, tenía que disfrutar mientras durara. Porque cuando llegara la hora de despertar, ella tendría que volver a pelear, por su hermano, por su tío, por la felicidad de aquellos a quienes amaba.

Luego de la agradable comida, todos se retiraron a la casa en donde se hospedaban, algunos más felices que otros.

Al entrar a la casa Uzumaki no pudo ni dar un paso cuando le tomaron de la muñeca y la arrastraron a tropezones hasta la habitación de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación.

\- Primero: Sabes cómo detesto que me jalonen como si fuera muñeca de trapo o que se yo. Segundo: Quita tu actitud agria porque estoy muy cerca de golpearte. – se cruzó de brazos y sentó al borde de la cama aparentando una calma que no tenía.

Y su hermano solo atino a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado de su actitud para con ella, sabía que había exagerado -mucho- pero era su instinto proteger a su hermanita de todo, porque era lo que él más amaba en el mundo. Y no iba a permitir que cualquier imbécil se la quitara.

Su hermana percibió su arrepentimiento, como si fuera ella quien lo sentía – porque ellos compartían un _nexo_ muy fuerte, podían sentir, escuchar y ver lo que el otro si querían – se levantó y abrazo a su hermano, acunándolo entre sus brazos lo más que podían – como cuando eran niños, y él no podía estar lejos de su hermanita –. Pronto su hermano respondió aquel gesto, mimando a Layra acariciando su largo cabello mientras ella ronroneaba del gusto – porque ella amaba los mimos, más si venían de su hermano – se olvidaron de los problemas unos minutos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, de su pequeño mundo solo para ellos.

Len paseaba por las largas calles de la aldea en completa soledad, aun no quería regresar al hogar de la simpática rubia.

Se sentía pésimo, sabía que había actuado como un idiota, un verdadero idiota. Había intentado actuar como alguien que no era, y el tiro le salió por la culata. Esa persona arrogante, ruda y grosera no era él, de hecho, era todo lo contrario a él. No podía creer que había actuado de esa manera tan infantil solo para probarle a los ángeles – o tal vez a sí mismo – que podía ser más fuerte. Lo cual no era cierto.

Aun con sus disculpas aceptadas, incluso con el apoyo de sus amigos, no se sentía bien, se sentía enfermo. No quería volver a actuar de aquella forma solo por sus celos desquiciados.

Se sentía solo y triste, así que prefería dar una larga caminata por algún lugar tranquilo para poder pensar, aclarar la mente y luego poder volver con sus amigas y no tener que fingir su sonrisa usual.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un bosque, los arboles con sus copas frondosas con un hermoso color verde, un rio a la orilla de estos donde se podía ver el reflejo azul del cielo ondeando en la superficie, también había un puente muy diferente a los que el usualmente veía en casa. Pero el lugar estaba solo, y era muy bonito.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol que quedaba pegado al rio, con su mano jugando chapoteando en el agua, mientras la brisa mecía sus cabellos. Cerro los ojos un momento.

Quiso recordar, el calor del verano – y su mente jugándole una mala broma, evocó el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Kris, pero no como aquellas coquetas o pequeñas que ofrecía a sus compañeros, sino una real, grande, mostrando todos los dientes, una que el recibía muy a menudo – sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar la imagen. Se concentró otro poco, esta vez quiso recordar la nieve del invierno – pero su mente parecía no querer dejarlo en paz, y ahora imagino la nieve caer sobre un bello manto de algodón que luego curiosamente se transformó en el cabello platinado que reconocía era de la vampiresa – se removió incomodo en su lugar, su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo. En un último intento trato de recordar cómo se sentía la primavera, la imagen que tenia de la primavera era de la playa, con la brisa refrescante, el aroma salado del mar, como la luz se refleja en la superficie del agua, las burbujas emergiendo desde lo profundo del océano, colores infinitos del mar donde el predominante eran las diferentes tonalidades del azul – y de nuevo su mente torturándolo jugo con los azules hasta convertirlos en un par de ojos celestes centelleantes que amenazaban con tragarlo – no definitivamente no se podía concentrar.

Sacudió su cabeza con mayor vehemencia y mando sus hermosos recuerdos a la bóveda al fondo de su mente prometiéndose que los vería después cuando su mente estuviera de mejor humor.

\- ¿Qué haces? – la voz que sorpresivamente escucho lo hizo saltar en su lugar. Volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos…

\- Sai – susurro su nombre con mucho asombro. Luego de eso se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que era muy tonto – Hola – saludo he intento ofrecerle una sonrisa simpática, pero se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer una verdadera, así que fingió una.

\- Sabes cuándo te conocí, admiré tu facilidad de expresarte, esa sonrisa tan bonita. Y no necesito conocerte para saber que la que tienes ahora es falsa – dijo sentándose cerca del chico de ojos esmeraldas.

Len solo pudo acomodar lo que dijo como una bofetada, y bajo la vista avergonzado.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto, alguna vez leyó en un libro que lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando alguien se siente triste es escuchar.

\- Define bien – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. No esperaba que lo entendiera, era una broma que habían creado cuando niños, cada vez que se sentían mal pedían a su mejor amigo que lo definiera, entonces este debía contestar: "Si no sabes cómo es estar bien, definitivamente estas mal" con otra sonrisa. Realmente ayudaba. Era como un juego.

Sai no entendió la pregunta, sin embargo, trato de responder con la mayor honestidad de la que era capaz. – Si necesitas que te lo diga, estas peor de lo que pensé-

El comentario aturdió al otro chico quien pensó que el otro simplemente lo dejaría estar, cuan equivocado estaba y la respuesta había sido tan fluida y parecida a su juego de niños que no pudo impedir que la verdadera felicidad que usualmente albergaba dentro de él aflorara en una sonrisa destellante, incluso sus ojos habían recobrado el brillo característico. Soltó una risa suave y natural. - ¡No me esperaba eso, pero gracias!

El pelinegro no entendía todavía, pero se sentía orgulloso de haberlo ayudado a sonreír, porque su sonrisa era muy bonita, contrario a todas las falsas que el había aprendido a actuar. Quizá si pasaba más tiempo con aquel chico, podría tener una sonrisa real, y tan bonita como esa.

De pronto a Sai se le ocurrió que sería genial plasmar esa sonrisa en uno de sus dibujos, así que rápidamente saco su acostumbrada libreta y empezó con su boceto.

\- ¿Qué haces? - no pudo evitar preguntar cuando noto que el otro se distraía con su libreta. Se asomó un poco y pudo notar las ligeras pinceladas que conforme iban tomando forma se convertía en un rostro. - ¿A quién dibujas?

-A ti- contesto con simpleza.

-Ah…

1,2,3

\- ¡¿Que?!- se exalto un poco. Vamos que nadie lo pintaba a él. Todo lo contrario, él tenia grandiosos dibujos de todos sus amigos y quizá un par en donde el salía, pero todos suyos.

\- Si te mueves perderé el dibujo.

Len no reaccionaba, pero pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse quito un rato, así después podría ver el dibujo terminado. Y depende quizá hasta podría burlarse un rato del moreno, ¡Porque nadie era tan genial como él para cualquier expresión artística!

El inframundo

En las profundidades de la oscuridad, el ruido viscoso que hacia la sangre al escurrirse por las paredes del inframundo era perturbador. Los chillidos enloquecidos de los demonios causarían terror en cualquier ser vivo.

-Mala niña- el susurro sonó tan fuera de lugar en medio del caos que los demonios sintieron pánico en su interior. Los dientes afilados de aquella sonrisa tétrica se mostraban amenazantes, la sangre escurría por sus labios rojizos. Su cabello oscuro cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, y la cabeza cercenada en sus piernas completaba la escena de terror.

\- ¡Oh! Cariño, mami pronto ira por ti- canturreo con voz dulzona. La cabeza entre sus piernas giraba sus ojos a todas partes sin poder hacer otra cosa mientras Lamashtu acariciaba su pelo rojizo – Mi bebé, mi niña – sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en garras – ¡Pequeña traidora! – grito haciendo retumbar su voz en las paredes provocando que una columna callera y matara a los demonios desafortunados que terminaron debajo de esta. – Lamentaras el día en que creíste poder ganarme ¡Volverás suplicando piedad! Te arrancare la piel, ¡Y matare a todo aquel que se meta en mi camino! – sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad, los chillidos de los demonios asustados aumentaron. Y ella no pudo más que reír enloquecida.

Del otro lado del espejo

-Amithra- llamaba una niña rubia cuyo cabello se encontraba atado en dos coletas - ¡Amithra! – "¿Dónde se metió?" Pensó con preocupación, la llevaba buscando desde hace horas y no podía dar con ella.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el techo para ser exactos se encontraba una chica de cabellos lila-rosados mirando a la nada mientras el viento movía su cabello. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y de pronto creyó que el ambiente se había enfriado súbitamente, pero no era así. "Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó.

\- ¡Amithra! – escucho la voz de su compañera llamándola.

-Ya voy Mei deja de gritar- alzó su vos lo suficiente para que la otra la escuchara, mientras se ponía de pie y antes de saltar no pudo evitar ver sobre su hombro como sintiendo que alguien la observaba "debió ser mi imaginación".

\- Ami, llevo buscándote hace horas – puso un puchero adorable en su boca.

-Ya, ya tranquila. Una ya no puede comer galletas en paz- dijo pasando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza en actitud despreocupada.

Su compañera no pudo más que sacarle la lengua antes de darse media vuelta.

La chica de ojos rosas casi suelta una carcajada al ver la inmadurez propia de su amiga.

\- ¿La niña al fin se dignó a bajar de su trono? – pregunto burlonamente mientras aparecía por el umbral de la puerta. La oscuridad de la habitación hacia resaltar sus ojos bicolor

La aludida solo rodo los ojos con notorio fastidio y escupió -Si quieres puedo volver a intentar cruzar.

-No, ya me disté suficientes problemas. Mejor quédate comiendo galletas.

Ocultándose en las sombras

\- ¿Tenemos un trato? – pregunto viendo a su nueva cómplice.

-Por supuesto, dinos el día y nosotros haremos nuestra parte - respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mostrando toda su confianza y soberbia.

-Bien te avisare tan pronto tenga listo lo demás- se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

\- ¡Oh Layra! Te metiste con la persona equivocada. Pronto sabrás de lo que soy capaz- en sus ojos se reflejaba el odio profundo que sentía, muy dentro de ella algo se reventó.

\- ¿¡Una fiesta!? -preguntaron a voz en grito, la emoción era palpable entre los que estaban ahí.

-Eso dije- suspiro fastidiada, casi se arrepentía de haberlos llamado, si bien sabía que la mitad de ellos habían estado de chismosos en su plática durante la comida era muy diferente a decirlo de frente en donde ellos podían sacar todo lo que habían guardado entre sus ahogos.

-Sí y como ustedes "me caen bien" quiero que nos acompañen- jugo con su humor un poco, la mayoría sonrió correspondiendo con gracia la burla y otros más reaccionaron infantilmente.

Reunidos en el patio de la casa Uzumaki estaban reunidos los hermanos vampiro y unos cuantos de sus amigos. Dígase Sora, Len, Kaily e Hinari.

-Sora – llamo el ángel- ¿Y los demás? – estaba seguro de haber invitado a más chicos de su grupo.

\- ¡Oh! Sahara dice que lo siente, pero se encontraba mal, quizá es la falta de energía demoniaca o algo así- respondió la pelinegra.

-Las hermanitas dijeron que les encantaría ir, pero primero quieren ver si tienen un atuendo adecuado o de lo contrario no asistirán- ahora fue el de ojos esmeraldas el que respondió.

\- Los magos se mostraron interesados, parecían nerviosos, quizá se animan a venir, pero no estaría tan segura- dijo la castaña, y tuvo el impulso de agregar algo más pero mejor se quedó callada.

Nadie menciono nada de la chica faltante, a la sirena nadie la había invitado; nada personal, pero desde el incidente antes de la arena ella se mostraba reacia a cualquier contacto innecesario con los humanos, incluso hace bastante tiempo que nadie la veía. Y eso era raro.

-Por cierto… ¿ya le avisaste a nuestro tío? – busco a su hermana con la vista hasta dar con ella que se encontraba a un lado del elfo.

-Si no te preocupes, ya le envié una invitación. Seguro vendrá – dijo ella restándole importancia con un gesto, ella estaba ahora más interesada en el inusual comportamiento aislado del chico de pelo verde quien parecía rehuirle la mirada.

-Entonces habría que prepararnos, ¿cierto? – la loba estaba muy contenta.

Los demás asintieron, decidieron entrar para arreglarse entre todos para el evento que tendría lugar esa misma noche. Las chicas se encargaron de decir que traje llevaría cada quien, mientras los chicos se quedaban un poco alejados platicando amenamente.

…..Continuara…..

¿Qué tal? Lo sé está muy corto, hubiese sido más largo si mi nueva co-escritora no fuera tan exigente. Esto es por ti Shani. En fin, dejen sus comentarios, tomatazos, algún dulce….


End file.
